


In the Moment After

by SimplySix



Series: The Adventures of Wallace and Nero [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Torture, Tragedy, gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 61,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Badlands, there are greater things to fear than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight Spendid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Knight+Spendid).



> This is another story featuring Wallace Mundy and Nero DeLaroux.
> 
> A lot of people were confused, thinking this was a direct sequel to "Je t'aime." It isn't, I assure you. I just fell in love with my OCs and this story gave me a chance to develop them a little further. You WILL notice a lot of similarities, but the stories are NOT connected.
> 
> This story DOES have a lot of heart wrenching twists and turns. It gets violent and involves RAPE/NON-CON. There is even some murder. It was extremely hard for me to write outside of my "comfort" zone for this story. And trust me, if you have read my work, this is WAY outside my comfort zone. It did turn out pretty good though!
> 
> This was originally posted on FFNET under my old Pen Name, "Jupiter Green."
> 
> It was written for Knight-Spendid at her request.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Six

"WALLY! WALLACE! WHERE ARE YA, MAN!"

An aggravated sigh preceded the lowering of a sniper rifle as a tall, gangly man with tinted glasses looked toward the locked door of his Sniper's Nest. It was a wonder that everyone in the Badlands did not know his name. With as loud as that RED Scout was, the whole, ruddy State could hear him. What was the point of keeping a secret around that kid?

"WALLACE, LAD! COME OUT!"

The RED Sniper sat up straighter and looked at the door with surprise.

That was the RED Demoman, Tavish. It was awkward for that man to say anything coherent let alone a specific name. Why the Demoman would be looking for the RED Sniper at this time of day was beyond Wallace Mundy's understanding.

The Australian sighed as his name continued to ring around 2Fort. He shook his head, put away his gear and grabbed his kukri. He might as well see what the wankers wanted. Seeing as there wasn't much going on on the other side today, he was wasting time as it was.

Wallace opened the door to his nest and frowned as he made his way down the rickety ladder to the bottom of the hayroom in the Happy Farmers Cooperative of RED Industries. His nest in 2Fort was his favourite. He could spend hours undisturbed in the Grain Silo without worrying about Pyros or Spies. It was as close to peace and quiet that the Sniper could get on the battlefield.

As the Sniper descended into the hayroom, a fast moving, RED blur came running up to him.

"Jesus, Wally! There you are! Didn't cha hear us callin' ya!"

Wallace raised an eyebrow at the young, browned haired Scout and shook his head.

"Listen, mate, I was up there doin' my job. What the bloody hell are  _you_  doin' shoutin' my name all over the damn base?"

Camden, the RED Scout, held up his hands defencively.

"Jeez! Lay off the coffee, Captain Piss!" he responded heatedly. "I was only doin' what Dell asked me to, anyway! He sent me, Tav and Willem off to find you an hour ago!"

Again, Wallace sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses and shook his head.

"Cam, what the hell do you and that crazy Builder want?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

Now, Camden grinned.

"That's what I think you're gonna like." he replied cryptically. "Follow me."

Not seeing any way out of the situation, Wallace nodded and gestured forward.

"All right, fine."

The Sniper followed the Scout through the Spiral down into the Intelligence Room at 2Fort RED. Lights and servers were keeping track of data incoming and outgoing as the Scout talked about some mundane information regarding his batting average. As the duo got closer to the depths of the Intelligence Room's interrogation cells, rabbling could be heard.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Wallace asked with a start. "Sounds like Doe's started up Fight Club again!"

"Nah," Camden said shaking his head, "not on fellow REDs anyway." he amended. "Dell created some super human Spy Trap thingy. Apparently, he got the BLU Spy to take the bait!"

Wallace's eyes rose in shock as Camden threw open a cell door and revealed the RED Engineer, Soldier and Pyro tormenting a bound and gagged BLU Spy. The normally proud, meticulously neat Belgian was cowered on the floor, cringing in a tightly curled ball. He was covered in sweat, burns and blood as he viciously tried to rip his hands out of the ropes holding his arms behind his back.

"My God." the Sniper whispered.

"Yeah, I know, right!" Camden asked not picking up on the Sniper's horror. "I got done wailing on his kidneys when we suddenly realised that  _you_  hadn't had the pleasure of First Blood! We felt bad since this dirtbag has caused you the most grief! I mean, your whole,  _THING_ , is epic! It only seems fair that you should get to finish the bastard off!"

"Took you long enough, maggot!" the RED Soldier called, lowering his shovel.

Wallace composed himself and glared.

"I was out there doin' my damn job you lunatic!" he said heatedly. "While you four were down here playin' war with a Goddamn Spy!"

"Well, he ain't playin' his part well." the RED Engineer said with a smirk.

The RED Pyro chortled with his comrade.

"That's enough." the Sniper said with a frown.

He drew his kukri.

"Get out of here. I am going to finish this."

Camden grinned and ran his thumb across his neck at the BLU Spy on the floor.

"Sucks to be  _you_ , froggy!" he called with a laugh.

" _Mwhahunahan_." the Pyro said with a hint of lament.

"Nah, buddy, Wally here deserves the kill." the RED Engineer responded. "That Spy's caused him more trouble than the lot of us, myself included. I tell you what, though, how about I rig up some targets for you to light up?"

The Pyro recovered after this statement and proudly marched out of the cell with his other, RED teammates.

After they had left, Wallace slammed the cell door behind them and closed his eyes with irritation.

"Idiots."


	2. Baffling Behaviour

The Sniper turned to the Spy as the Belgian glared at him. He frowned and moved forward.

The BLU Spy thrashed backward to get away from the advancing Australian. His blue eyes were narrow and hateful. Blood was staining his balaclava and his suit as the Sniper stopped.

"You are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Wallace said softly. "It looks like my mates helped that along enough already."

The Spy tensed fearfully and prepared for another strike, but the attack never came. Instead, a pair of hands gently pulled him upright.

"This may hurt a bit, mate."

The Spy angrily spat in French as Wallace pulled the tape from his mouth.

"I told you it would hurt!" Wallace said somewhere between sympathy and irritation.

The BLU Spy hatefully spoke back at the Sniper. His French was slurred due to a throbbing, swollen jaw. He vainly pulled against the rope binding his hands as he glared at the man standing in front of him.

"Why do you French people always make fun of my height?" Wallace lamented. His eyes were narrow as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "I can't ruddy help it. And what's with callin' me "bushman," Froggy? It isn't nice."

The Spy was shocked into silence. He stopped struggling as he looked up at Wallace. Blood glistened on his lips. He waited a few moments before shaking his head with disbelief.

" _Parlez-vous français_?"

" _Oui. Je parle bien le français._ " Wallace answered with an amused smile. "I learned in primary school, and got to use it when I was stationed near Normandy. Had a lot of French soldiers in my division that had defected from France after the Invasion. They were a lot like you, mate. They always made fun of my height and my accent. Bastards, the lot of them."

The Spy blushed scarlet as the Sniper glared at the floor with a hint of irritation.

" _Je suis désolé_." he said softly. "I. . .was not aware. . .you. . ."

". . .spoke French?" Wallace offered, looking up. "It's all right. Not many people are aware."

The BLU Spy tried to recover his poise in front of his enemy as he shook his head.

"You have not killed me. Why not?"

Wallace smiled almost sadly as he looked away.

"You Spooks, always straight to the point."

The Spy frowned.

"I am not a ghost." he said indignantly. "Why do you call me  _that_?"

"You Spies scare the hell outta me." the Sniper responded quickly. "Always have. You keep to yourselves with secrets that could ruin the enemy as well as your own team. You are aloof and on the outside of everything. You never let anyone get close enough to learn about  _you_ , though. It leaves a bloke wonderin' when you are going to turn over your wares to another, interested party. It's a fright, mate. A bloody fright."

The Spy tilted his head. His eyes were narrow and calculating as he tried to place the Sniper's game.

It wasn't as if he had  _willingly_  gone out to the RED Base that afternoon. In fact, it was a forced excursion. He had been trying to run away from the RED Pyro. The next thing he knew, he was paralysed.

Now, looking at the one member of RED Industries he had tormented above all others, he could see that the Sniper seemed genuine. To the Spy, the Sniper's normal, five o'clock shadow seemed darker and his hair a bit more unkempt than usual. His face was paler and his hazel eyes were glassy and lost. The dark circles under the Australian's eyes suggested that the Sniper had not slept well in several days.

After a few more minutes of study, the Spy sat up straighter.

"I underestimated you, then." he admitted. "You understand the double edged sword of a Spy's ultimate purpose."

"To backstab one and all?" Wallace scoffed softly. "I can't say that I blame you, mate. Nothin' I hate more than workin' here. I'd leave if I could. I get tired of chasin' you and those ruddy BLU's all over the Badlands. I'd rather be alone in the wilderness than deal with this obscene show of gunpower."

The Spy was quiet as Wallace sighed and smiled slightly. The Belgian noted that the Australian's face lit up when he smiled.

"Besides, I have done my fair share of espionage. I know it is survival of the fittest."

Again, the Spy started. He stared at the Sniper and tensed sharply as Wallace came back toward him. His muscles were poised to leap as the Sniper sighed.

"Easy, mate. I bet your arms are hurtin' quite a bit. You've been beat to hell. You move too quick around Katie here and she'll cut your arm right off!"

The Spy's eyes watched the Sniper with a mix of distrust and disbelief. Why would this man untie him! He could not possibly be this stupid. The Spy could easily kill him. He could escape! What was this ridiculous, French speaking Australian playing at with this ploy?

"You're thinkin' bout it too much, Spy." Wallace said softly.

He frowned as his kukri slid through the ropes binding the Spy's hands together. He stepped away from the Belgian and looked down.

"I have standards." he began. "I wouldn't kill something that was hogtied and delivered to me. There is no excitement or thrill left in the hunt! Not to mention, there's no bloody honour in it. I have respect for you, Spy. You are good at what you do, and I can't fault you for that, no matter how many times you've stabbed me in the back. I wouldn't kill you when you couldn't defend yourself or fight back. I just wouldn't."

The Spy brought his arms forward and rubbed his wrists as the Sniper turned away. The Belgian stared at the Australian's back while trying to comprehend the man's baffling behaviour. The taller man moved to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

While Wallace busied himself with rummaging around in the closet, the Spy untied the rope binding his ankles. He pulled the rope free and slid his fingers along the flesh inside of his ankle. He eased the spare knife he kept on him out of its sheath.

"If you plan on fighting your way out of here with that dinky piece of steel you had better drink this first."

The Spy nearly dropped the butterfly knife on the floor as he looked up at the Sniper standing in front of him again. He looked at the cabinet and back to Wallace with shock as the Sniper smiled down at him. The Belgian's eyes were conflicted as the Australian held out a Health Pack. After a minute, Wallace shook his head.

"I haven't done anything to it. Like I said, I don't want to kill you. But, my Soldier, he's a mean shot with a shovel. Well, you've seen it, right? Your jaw looks like the size of a softball." he said rationally. "That knife of yours won't phase him when you are being beaten, set on fire and shot at, mate."

"Maybe I was going to kill  _you_."

The Spy's voice betrayed him as he spoke quietly.

Wallace smiled again.

"Then, you wouldn't get to see another way out of the base, Spy! It defeats the purpose!"

The BLU Spy's jaw dropped as he caught the Health Pack that the Sniper threw to him. He held it to his chest and watched Wallace kick a second, older cabinet out of his way. Behind the banged up silver was a large, open crawl space in the wall.

"This'll take you outside the gates of 2Fort." Wallace said looking at the Spy. "I've taken this route hundreds of times to escape  _your_  Pyro or to escape my teammates. Follow it straight through. Don't veer off, though, or you will end up in the old mining pools. God only knows what lives down  _there_."

The BLU Spy was flabbergasted. This was out of character completely. It did not make sense, and it certainly did not feel right. Even as he sat there, stupidly, he could not help but feel grateful for the RED Sniper's kindness. Worse than that, he was beginning to believe that the Sniper's actions were simply that - kindess.

"Why? Why would you do this?" the Belgian whispered. "I understand you have a  _thing_  with moral killing sprees, but this seems to be something different. It isn't like your teammates specifically  _captured_  me for you. It just so happened that the brat realised you hadn't had a chance to ruin my urinary tract."

Wallace looked at the Spy with a start and laughed.

The Spy cracked a small smile as he listened to the sound erupt from Wallace's throat. It was a wonderful noise. It was something he could tell that the Sniper did not do often.

"Oye, Spy, that was good." Wallace said shaking his head. "I am sorry that wanker was beatin' on you like that, but it was funny the way you said it."

"I try." the Spy responded. "But, you did not answer my question,  _mon ami_. Why?"

Wallace was silent for a moment before looking toward the door. He could hear his teammates in the hall. He thought for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"I can't tell you, mate." he said softly.

This was another, startling response.

The Spy shook his head.

"Why not?" he asked with confusion. "Surely there must be a reason why you are letting me go! For that matter, there must be a reason why you have not killed me these past seven years we have worked against one another!"

"I told you, I  _can't tell you_!" Wallace said almost angrily.

His eyes were a cross between pain and embarrassment. He turned away as he heard Camden and Doe outside. He shook his head.

"You need to get out of here, Spy." he said looking at the Belgian. "But, I need to borrow your knife."

"What? Why?" the Spy asked with shock.

He was still reeling from the Sniper's first response.

"They aren't going to believe me if I say I let you get away." Wallace responded as he threw things out of the cabinet. He toppled an interrogation table and frowned at the Spy. "Give me your knife."

The Spy glared back.

"It is  _my_  weapon,  _Wallace_."

Wallace raised an eyebrow as the Spy used his name. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ruddy Scout." he muttered. "Look, fine. Here, take Katie. I don't think you'll be able to do shit with her, but at least you will have a weapon."

Again, the Spy was surprised. He nearly dropped the kukri as Wallace pressed it into his free hand. The weapon was much heavier than the knives and rapiers he was used to using. He tightened his grip on the handle and looked up at the Sniper as the Australian frowned at the door. His blue eyes were pained.

"This. . .has been with you since you got here."

Wallace smiled slightly.

"You do know a lot of stupid stuff, you know that, Spy?"


	3. Tense Negotiations

The Spy was silent as Wallace heard the Scout bang on the door.

Wallace glared and looked down at the Spy with serious eyes.

"Stab me."

The Spy was aghast.

"What!"

"Stab me, goddammit!" the Sniper hissed as he gestured to the Spy's butterfly knife. "I can't very well stab myself in the back, can I?"

The Spy frowned.

"With  _your_  ape arms?" he commented lightly.

Wallace frowned back.

"Backstab me, Spy." he warned.

"No." the Spy replied.

"Backstab me.  _NOW_." the Sniper hissed.

"No."

"All right, fine then."

The Spy was knocked back against the wall as Wallace pushed forward and put his arm against the Belgian's throat. The Spy winced with pain as his injuries rubbed against the rough concrete of the wall. He nearly dropped the Sniper's weapon as Wallace forced his face to his. Blue eyes looked into hazel as the Sniper trembled.

"I'll make you stab me."

In all of the psychological warfare tactics that the Spy knew, none were more shocking, or in his opinion, effective, as the one Wallace was using. The Spy's eyes were wide with utter shock as the Sniper forcefully pressed his lips against his. The Belgian's body was rigid against the wall while the Australian forced his lips apart with his tongue.

He tried pushing the taller man away from him, but Wallace had the majority of his weight pressing him against the wall. This act only encouraged the Sniper to pin him harder. The Spy's eyes narrowed as the taste of his assailant's kiss filled his mouth. He was feeling light-headed as the Sniper's other hand worked its way down his side.

"S. . .stop!"

The Spy's voice was soft and breathless as Wallace parted from him. He trembled under the Australian's touch. His eyes were half open as the Sniper raked his fingers across his backside. The Spy cried out as Wallace bit the soft underside of his neck. He vainly tried bringing his body forward, but the only body part that was free was the arm with the butterfly knife.

"I won't stop." Wallace rasped. "Not until you stab me."

The Sniper was convulsing. His body was quaking with emotions that he had held in check for almost a decade. He had made himself believe he had "recovered" from that  _disease_. Now, it was like tasting the drink after abstaining from it for thousands of years. His body was hot and his fingers were moving through familiar motions. The smell of his sweat mixed with his cologne was too much for the Sniper. It was intoxicating.

"P. . Please. . .Wallace. . .stop this!"

It may have been the way the Spy's lips whispered the words. It may have been the way the sound of his name left his throat. Whatever the case, the Sniper had not felt a force so strong within him in years. His body pressed against his prey's harder as his fingers grasped at the Spy's groin.

"No." the Sniper insisted. "I won't stop. Not until you stab me. . .with the knife, of course."

Humiliation washed over the Spy's face as his flesh hardened under Wallace's touch. Tears started forming beneath his eyes as he brought his hand up. A part of him didn't want to stop the Sniper. A part of his morbid curiousity wanted to see where this Sniper would go next. It was a part of him that the Spy did not know. In all the years of investigation and stakeout missions, the Spy had not encountered this aspect of the RED Sniper.

He was discovering that he wanted to learn more about this lumbering, insomniatic bushman.

"Hey! Wally! You okay, man!"

Wallace's body arched back as a sharp, biting pain spread through his left shoulder. He felt the knife blade slide in farther as he looked at his partner. He grinned faintly as he noted the utter hatred and embarrassment on the Spy's face. He shook his head and put his hands against the Spy's cheeks. He brushed the Belgian's tears away with a nod.

"Don' cry, mate." he said softly. "I'd say I was sorry. . .but, that's the best I've felt in years."

Tears slid down the Spy's face as his fingers fell away from the knife handle sticking out of the Sniper's back. He could hear the other RED employees banging on the door as he trembled. He didn't know what to say as Wallace took a breath and stumbled backward.

"Get outta here, Spook." the RED Sniper whispered. "Follow the straight, and pull the cabinet back over the hole. I'll keep them distracted."

"Nero."

Wallace looked at the Spy with faint surprise as the Spy clasped a hand over his lips. He raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"That your name?" he asked softly.

Not knowing what had come over him, or what had caused his lapse of judgement, the Spy nodded.

"It is." he whispered back.

Wallace smiled.

"Nero."

He lifted his hat off of his head.

"I'm Wally."

The BLU Spy reached out with a start as Wallace stumbled back and got caught up in one of the chairs near the table. Nero shook his head as the Sniper righted himself and leaned against the table. Deep, ruby red blood was staining the Sniper's shirt as the knife glinted hatefully under the flourescent lights.

"Go." Wallace breathed, looking at the Spy. "Get out of here, Nero."

Again, it must have been the way the Sniper spoke his name. It had been so long since another person had spoken it the way he did. It may have been that morbid curiousity was pushing this sick fantasy further. Whatever the reason, the BLU Spy knew that it was only the beginning.

Wallace's breath caught in his throat as Nero grabbed his face and passionately kissed his lips. He felt his consciousness slipping as a burning heat spread through his back. He pressed his hand against Nero's cheek and enjoyed the feeling of the Spy's kiss. He trembled as Nero pulled away.

"We'll meet again, Wallace." Nero whispered looking down at the Sniper. "I will have my revenge for this."

The Sniper closed his eyes and grinned as the Spy heard the door lock open.

"You better bring Katie back." he murmured. "She means the world to me."

Wallace's body slid to the floor as Nero quickly moved to the crawl space with the Health Pack and kukri in hand. He forced the cabinet back across the opening so that the majority of the space was covered. In the single shaft of light that remained, the BLU Spy watched his RED assailants enter the room and exclaim over their fallen comrade's body.

As the baffoons placed the blame, Nero watched the Sniper. A deep heat was burning in his body as he trembled. His lips were still tingling from the sensation of kissing the Australian named Wallace. His mind was full of questions as the RED team moved their Sniper to where their Medic could help him.

The wound was not deep enough to cause mortal peril. However, it was enough to get the attention off of him so he could escape.

It all came back to the main question of this insanity. . .

 _Why_?

The Spy shook his head and turned away. He kept the items he held close to his body as he navigated the dim, leaky tunnels under 2Fort.

He would have to ask this question of the Sniper again.


	4. Returning Katie

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Wally?"

Wallace sighed and looked at the RED Engineer with a shake of his head.

"I told you, Dell, it was just a stupid flesh wound. I shoulda known better than turn my back on the bloody Spook anyway."

The RED Engineer looked down as he frowned.

"We took all his weapons away." he said softly. "I don' know where he was keepin' that one."

"He's a  _Spy_ , Dell." Wallace said putting his rifle over his right shoulder. "He stashes things all over the place! Haven't you ever wondered where he  _keeps_  that Electro Sapper of his?"

"I'd rather not." Dell said uncomfortably. "Anyway, I am just glad you are all right. I still don' know how the snake got out!"

"He's got a cloaking device." the Sniper responded with a shrug. "I betcha he waited until you opened the door and sauntered out!"

"Maybe." the Engineer responded.

He didn't sound convinced.

Wallace grinned and clapped his teammate on the shoulder.

"Don' worry, mate! I am good. We'll get him again. It isn't like we don't see him enough as it is, right?"

Dell smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess yer right about that!"

"Then let it go. Sounds like that machine of yours works great to capture Spies, so at least you know that is a success." Wallace said as he opened the door to the Grain Silo.

"Thanks, Wally!" Dell said proudly. "Glad ya liked it!"

Wallace raised his hand and shut the door behind him as he climbed the ladder up to the top of the Silo. He opened the trap door and enjoyed the warm, morning sunlight that filtered in through the small, slitted windows. He hauled in his Sniper Rifle and his back up kukri and eased himself up onto the wooden floor.

The Sniper rotated his injured shoulder gingerly as he stood up and shut the trap door with his foot. He locked the door and looked at his supply crate that he had left there. Working in 2Fort was as close to working in the Outback as it got for him. It was dry, sunny and quiet where he worked out of Happy Farms. He couldn't say the same for anywhere else in the Badlands.

Wallace went through the mundane motions of setting up shop for the day before turning to the coffee pot and Bunson burner on a metal supply box. He hummed softly as he prepared the only thing he had come to rely on other than himself. As the smell of coffee filled the air around him, the Sniper let his mind wander.

It had been a couple of days since the incident in the Interrogation Room. Since then, the RED Sniper had been wondering if the BLU Spy had found his way out of the mining tunnels that ran beneath 2Fort. It was surreal to go over the events that led up to that daring tag team escape. In fact, in the Sniper's mind, it was almost criminal.

The Sniper held his coffee mug in his hand as he looked out over the expanse of the Badlands. He watched the morning sun wash over the water in the canal and the fields that surrounded the Happy Farms Cooperative. This was the one time of the day that belonged to him. There weren't any bullets ringing in his ears, there weren't any cries in his head and he didn't have to see the blood stains against his eyes.

It was peaceful.

"Is  _this_  what you do  _every_  morning, Wallace?"

Wallace jumped to his feet and shouted an obscenity as half of the coffee in his mug spilled down the front of his shirt. The hot liquid pressed into his flesh as the Sniper quickly tried to brush it off. He looked up angrily as a soft laughing echoed through his Nest.

"I am sorry, Wallace. I forgot."

The Sniper's eyes widened as the BLU Spy stepped out of the shadows of the far wall and fully de-cloaked. He stood stupidly as the Spy grinned.

"You are afraid of Spies."

Wallace shook his head with a start and glared.

"How long have you been here!" he asked angrily. "More than that,  _how_  did you get in here!"

Nero tilted his head.

"Good Morning to you, too!" he responded lightly. "My, aren't we touchy!"

"I risk my life getting you outta here, and you waltz right back in!" Wallace hissed. "You Spy types aren't worth the suits they coat you with."

Nero crossed his arms as Wallace set his coffee mug down and continued to rub his palms over his shirt. The Spy was silent as the Sniper sat down on his wooden crate with his back to him. He waited for a few moments before holding out his hand.

"I have been here since before sunrise." the Spy said softly. "I have come every day for the past couple of days. I was hoping to see you. . .to return your weapon."

Wallace turned and looked at Nero as the Spy held out his kukri. The RED Sniper was startled and waited for a moment before reaching up. Half expecting the Spy to stab him with his own weapon, Wallace was relieved when Nero relinquished the kukri into his hand.

"Thank you."

Nero nodded.

"I could tell it meant a lot to you."

He watched the Sniper for a moment before looking down.

"Is it named after your sister?"

Wallace looked up at Nero with deadly eyes. His glare was hateful and cruel beneath his lenses as he brandished the kukri at the Spy.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

Nero calmly looked at Wallace with a shake of his head.

"Your weapon. It is named for your sister, Katherine. I was asking."

Nero did not resist the Sniper as Wallace lunged at the Spy and slammed his body into the wall. The Spy's eyes narrowed as Wallace pressed the blade of the kukri to his throat. Heat pulsed in his blood as he enjoyed the pressure exherted by the taller man in front of him.

"How do you know about her?" Wallace whispered hatefully. "How do you know about Katie!"

Nero smiled.

"I'm a Spy, remember?"

Wallace trembled for a moment before cursing and pulling the blade away from Nero's throat. He angrily turned away from the Spy and returned to his spot on his crate. He kept his back to Nero as the Spy straightened his suit jacket and remained silent.

"She was my younger sister." Wallace said looking outside. "She meant everythin' to me. She could shoot an arrow straighter and truer than Robin Hood himself. She woulda made an amazing hunter."

Nero was quiet as Wallace turned to him with a glare.

"She would have, if she hadn't caught tuberculosis. She would have if I hadn't gone away to war and been there to take her to the damn doctor! But, no. No, I had to leave her. I had to prove somethin' to my Old Man. She died. She died, and I didn't find out about it until after the war. Mum said she didn't want to ruin my  _morale_.

"So, yeah, I guess you could say that my weapon of choice is named after my dead sister."

Birds chirped outside as the sunlight filtered into the Silo. There was an odd tension in the room as the Spy stared at the Sniper. Both men were silent. Finally, after a moment, Nero shook his head.

"You are not the only one with pain,  _mon ami_."

Wallace watched, startled, as the Spy slid his fingers under his balaclava and pulled it free from his face. The Sniper's eyes narrowed as the sunlight hit dark patches of scar tissue across Nero's right cheek. Jagged paths of scars and repaired flesh ran over the Spy's forehead and around his eye. Down the length of the Spy's jaw was the disfigured remnants of shattered bone and healed skin. Nero's hair was faint and receding where large patches of skin were pale and bore past stitches.

Nero frowned and looked down.

"Acid from an explosion." he said softly. "I was seventeen. I was working to get people out of France before the Invasion. I was wanted by German Officers for espionage and smuggling. They could not catch me. I am good at what I do,  _mon ami_."

The Spy closed his eyes. Scar tissue was faint across his eyebrow and eyelid.

"There was a girl, about my age, that I was quite taken with. We worked together, this girl and I. We had saved so many, and we were trying to rescue several children. Unfortunately, my family was not as supportive of my endeavours as yours."

Nero looked up at the Sniper with sorrowful, blue eyes.

"My brother and my father, they intercepted a messager for our group, and they informed the German Police. During the raid, I tried to protect Lily. An explosive went off nearby and blinded me for a time. It left schrapnel in my skull and face. It shattered a piece of my jaw. The soldiers killed the children that hadn't run away. They beat me and several others. I had acid poured on my face when I tried to stop them from hurting Lily. . ."

Wallace rose to his feet as Nero began to shake. The Sniper felt the unspoken trust that was being exchanged at that moment. He stood in front of the Spy as Nero held out his hand to keep him at a distance. The Belgian took a deep breath and shook his head.

". . .they raped her. They all did. She screamed. When she screamed, they would hit her. I tried again and again to stop them. It didn't matter how many times they burned my face or broke my bones. I had to stop them. When beating me stopped working, they took to raping  _me_  as well."

Nero frowned as he looked at Wallace.

"I was sent to Dachau. Lily committed suicide. So, do not think you are the only one that lost something important because of that war, Sniper. Furthermore, do not attack those who know of that pain very well. You may find a story more heart-wrenching than your own."


	5. Admissions

Wallace stared at the Spy as Nero fell silent. The sun filtered through his glasses as he stared at the man he called his enemy. For the first time, the Sniper recognised a common bond in someone other than himself.

"I'm sorry, mate." he said finally. "I shouldn'ta yelled at you. I did tell you to bring her back."

Nero nodded.

"Yes. Well, after you graciously showed me the way out and gave me something to defend myself, I figured it was the least I could do."

Wallace looked down.

They were going to pretend everything else didn't happen, then, were they?

Nero waited for a moment before sighing.

"You are a peculiar Sniper,  _mon ami_." he said finally.

Wallace looked up at the Spy.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"You act like a rugged, rough heathen when really you suffer from untold nightmares that plague you the minute the day is done." Nero replied. "You toss and turn in your sleep and you crave attention, but avoid it at all costs. Why? It doesn't make sense!"

Wallace frowned.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said with a glare. "How do  _you_  know how I sleep!"

Nero smiled faintly.

"You sleep in that  _van_  of yours, no?" he asked. "It is usually some place visible. I happened to pass by it on my way home one night. You were making such a riot, I thought you might be in trouble."

Wallace blushed scarlet and pushed his hat farther forward.

"Aww, what would  _YOU_  care, you Spook!" he said with embarrassment. "Why would  _anyone_  care. As long as I shoot you pikers, no one cares."

"I take offence to that." Nero said carefully.

Wallace scoffed and returned to his crate.

"Sorry." he said aloud. "Spook and all. . .just spyin' on me in my own house."

The motion was sudden and very quiet. The Sniper did not have any time to react or move as the Spy came up behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. Wallace turned his head to protest when Nero's lips came crashing down on his.

The Sniper was startled for a moment before allowing his body to ease back. His eyes closed as he responded to the Spy's kiss. Wallace stared at the Spy as Nero pulled away from him, breathlessly.

Nero's face was flushed as he frowned at the man in his arms.

"Not that, you daft bushman." he whispered. "I meant the part about no one caring about you. You are so lost in your own self pity that you cannot see what has been going on around you! Don't you see that there has not been a new, RED Sniper or a new, BLU Spy in over seven years! Haven't you seen plenty of other classmates come and go!"

Wallace's breath was tight in his chest as he gazed at the man behind him. He trembled as Nero winced.

"You are so far into your own sorrow that you cannot see that  _I_  care about you!" Nero said softly. "Why else would I keep you alive, you ridiculous Australian!"

Nero allowed the Sniper to pull him forward. The Spy enjoyed Wallace's kiss as the Australian wrapped his arms around him. The warmth from the larger body was welcome as sunlight streamed in from the windows.

Somewhere between climbing out of that sewer of a mine tunnel and taking a hot shower later that night, the Spy had come to a realisation. It was like being struck with lightning. As the water had rolled down his back, he had seen what he hadn't before.

He and the Sniper shared the same pain.

They both were so interwoven into what made them best at what they did, they seamlessly worked together while being enemies. They were one step ahead of the other which made the task of one of them succeeding in a kill very difficult. To make matters more complicated, it was apparent that while the Spy could never bring himself to love another like he had his first love, he did find members of the opposite sex quite entrancing.

The pull and tug of a rivalry relationship brought the two warriors close enough together for them to sense the other's pain. While it certainly wasn't the most convenient or most romantic way to fall in love, it was something they could agree on together. Between realising that the Spy, himself, cared for the lumbering Australian and the Sniper's own behaviour, Nero had come to the conclusion that Wallace felt the same way.

It was a tangled web of coincidence that ended up at the same deduction. . .

There would be no way to avoid this relationship.

Nero's breath caught in his throat as Wallace clutched his body tightly. He trembled as the Australian's lips trailed down his injured jaw and his burned neck.

"Stop, Wallace. . ." he whispered. ". . .don't. . ."

To the Spy's surprise, the Sniper did as he was asked and pulled away.

"I'm. . .sorry." Wallace breathed. "I got carried away, mate."

Nero shook his head.

"I. . .I don't. . .don't  _want_  to hurt you. There is no way that we can continue this cherade. You should have killed me,  _mon ami_. Better yet, your teammates should have killed me."

Wallace frowned as he tilted the Spy's face upward. He watched the sunlight hit every nook and crevice that had been etched into the Belgian's face. A man of lesser fortitude may have found the object grotesque and ugly. He, however, found the war torn face to be a sign of beauty in a place that sought to cause more destruction.

This was the face of someone who had tried to stop all of that destruction.

The Sniper shook his head.

"You won't hurt  _me_ , mate." he answered softly. "Or, maybe, I  _want_  you to hurt me. I haven't slept in a few days, now. I am on edge and not in my right mind. My head's certainly not  _out there_. What will it hurt  _them_  if I keep you locked in here all day?"

"For the day, then?" Nero mused. "I see."

Wallace realised his faux pas and shook his head.

"And every day after." he said quickly. "I don't care about  _them_. I haven't heard someone tell me they cared about me since Katie died. I haven't heard someone's voice speak to me about something so familiar since I left Europe, mate! I don't care what we have to do, but I am willing to do anything to keep  _this_."

Nero looked at the Sniper with a start as Wallace clasped his hands around the Spy's and held them to his chest. The Spy trembled slightly before looking down.

"It isn't that simple." he whispered. "You and I are enemies, remember?"

Wallace glared.

"Fuck them." he hissed. "I gave up without a fight once before, I won't be doing that again."

Nero smiled faintly as he noted the Sniper's fierce dedication. It re-affirmed his belief that the Sniper reciprocated his feelings whether he said so aloud or not.

"That's what you couldn't tell me." he breathed.

Wallace's face flushed as he looked at the Spy. He winced before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Yeah." he said softly. "Yeah. . ."

Nero's body ached as he clutched the Sniper's shirt. He shook his head and pressed his body closer to Wallace's. He trembled uncontrollably.

"Can you tell me now?" he whispered.

Wallace looked at Nero with painful, hazel eyes. The dark circles beneath them looked darker as the sunlight disappeared behind a cloud. He winced as he reached out with his hand. As his fingers touched the Spy's cheek, he nodded.

"I care about you, too, Nero." he said softly. "A few years ago, I realised that you and I were similar in a lot of ways. The more I watched you move through here, the more I didn't  _want_  to kill you. . .I wanted to make you  _mine_. Seein' my teammates doin' that to you a few days ago, that was the turning point.

"If Dell keeps makin' those machines of his, there will be no safe place for a BLU Spy in RED. I needed to get you out. I was hoping you'd stay away. I didn't think that you cared about me in turn. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want _anyone_  to know. I've been trying to change what I am for years now."

The RED Sniper looked down, embarrassed, as the BLU Spy shook his head and pulled his hands up to Wallace's face.

"Why?" Nero asked fiercely. "Why would you deny yourself what you want! Haven't you fought for your country, your nation? Haven't you given up everything? Why shouldn't you have what you want!"

"Because it's wrong!" Wallace said grabbing the Spy's hands in his. "This, here, it's unnatural!"

Nero glared.

"Says who? The Church? God? Your  _mother_?"

The Spy knew he had hit the mark with the last comment as the Sniper turned away from him again. Nero was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Wallace, I did not have a family that cared about my well being. After the incident in France, I felt I was unfit to love another woman ever again. I found consolence in the arms of another when I was in Dachau. Again, unconventional and dangerous, but he got me through that horrible time. He taught me that faith is a matter of perspective."

Wallace met the Spy's eyes as Nero gently turned his head back to him. He watched as the Belgian smiled.

"Japp said that only God knew what  _GOD_  wanted." Nero said softly. "The way he figured it was that if God was unhappy with two men having a healthy relationship with one another, he would have struck us all dead by now."

Nero's smile widened as Wallace laughed softly.

He was finding that he loved when the Sniper laughed.

He wanted to see more of his smile.

"Why fight what you are, Wally?" Nero whispered. "Why fight being loved and cared for by another, even if they are a man?"

Wallace sighed softly and let the Spy caress his face. He hungrily leaned into Nero's touch.

"You deserved to be loved." Nero said painfully. "You need someone who cares."

Nero's breath caught in his throat as the Sniper quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tightly against his body. The Spy gazed up at Wallace as the Australian stared down at him seriously.

"And,  _you_  are that someone?" Wallace rasped.

Nero nodded.

"Yes."

The Spy closed his eyes and clutched the Sniper's shirt in his fingers as Wallace passionately kissed him. He enjoyed the taste of their lips as the Sniper's tongue sought his. The heat was burning him from the inside out as the two parted breathlessly.

Wallace put his forehead against Nero's and shook his head.

"Okay." he said softly. "Show me."


	6. Marking Territory

Nero did not need another invitation. He pushed his weight against the Sniper and knocked Wallace backward onto the floor. The wooden boards softly protested the weight as Nero slid his hands up the Sniper's shirt while moving his body across Wallace's.

Wallace arched his neck as his hat slid from the top of his head. His body was aching from anticipation as he trembled.

"Nero. . ."

The Spy worked his fingers through the Sniper's shirt and unbuttoned the coffee stained garment. His gloved hands swept it open and revealed a chest that had several bullet wound scars and a large gash across it. Nero watched the Sniper breathe heavily as a pair of dog tags, an idol and what appeared to be an animal's tooth slid down around Wallace's neck.

He was beautiful.

Wallace moaned softly and weakly brought his hands up to Nero's shoulders as the Spy's lips pressed against every scar. Nero's fingers rubbed his nipples as the Sniper tried to maintain some sort of control over the situation.

"No, no, Wallace." Nero rasped as he sat upright. "You wanted me to show you how much you deserve this. I can't have you interfering with it."

The Sniper resisted the urge to fight back as the Spy undid his tie and pulled it from around his neck. His back arched as Nero caught his wrists and secured them in the confines of the tie the Spy had just removed. He groaned as Nero pushed his arms above his head.

"That's better." Nero whispered. "Now, where was I?"

Wallace whimpered softly as the Spy dragged his lips from the Sniper's collarbone to his navel. His body was trembling as Nero removed his boots and undid the front of his slacks. His chest heaved with breath as he felt the Spy's gloved fingers working his flesh.

"Nero. . .gah. . .you're. . ."

The Sniper's voice was lost in gasps as the Spy smirked and pulled Wallace's trousers from his long legs. Wallace's cheeks flushed as the cooler, morning air hit his exposed skin. His hardened organ was trembling with the rest of his body as Nero ran his fingers across his abdomen.

"Your friend is honest,  _mon ami_." Nero breathed. "You cannot lie to me. You want this as much as I do."

Wallace had to stifle a moan as Nero's lips encompassed him. His eyes rolled back and his back arched as the Spy's tongue worked around the sensitive parts of his shaft. He pulled against the restraints holding his arms at bay, but to no avail. The Sniper shook as Nero began working his fingers against his testicles.

Hot, wet saliva dripped in between his thighs as Nero moved the wetness down with his fingers. His eyes were devious as he gently sucked on the Sniper's extremity and began pushing his fingers inside of Wallace's body.

This got the desired reaction the Spy was looking for in the Australian.

A deep, satisfying moan echoed in the Grain Silo as Wallace's body arched gracefully in the sunlight. Ridges of muscle and flesh rose upward as the Sniper clenched his fingers together and pulled against the Spy's tie. Muscles strained as the Spy pushed deeper inside of Wallace.

"Nero! You're going to make me. . ."

The Sniper's voice was lost in whimpers as the Spy carefully pulled his fingers from Wallace's body and released the tender flesh from his lips.

Nero gazed down at Wallace with pitiful eyes as he watched the Sniper breathe heavily. He smiled deviously and shook his head.

"Not yet, my dear Sniper." he rasped. "You can't cum yet. It would be rude to cum before me. Especially since I am going to do all of the work."

Wallace watched helplessly as Nero sat back from him and removed his gloves. He noted that parts of Nero's hands were scarred and burned. He desperately wished for those hands to touch him as his cock throbbed.

Nero took his time removing his clothes while enjoying Wallace's fevered breathing and moans. He looked down at the floor as his white, dress shirt fell to the wooden planks beneath. He could feel the Sniper's gaze on him as the remainder of what the German Invasion had done to him was made evident.

Scars and burns of all sizes were etched into the flesh of his chest and back. Deep, dark trails of pain and suffering wrapped around his body. They told the story of what his youth had done to him to lead him to this point. It was a secret he surrounded with more secrets and layers of clothing to hide and keep away from all others.

To be showing it to this man was a sign of trust and respect.

He prayed it was reciprocated.

"God, your body is beautiful, mate!"

Nero turned and looked at Wallace with a start as the Australian's voice painfully called up from the floor. The Spy gazed at the Sniper wordlessly as Wallace's eyes narrowed. He could sense the genuineness in Wallace's words as the Sniper strained against the tie that bound him. He was silent as Wallace trembled.

"I can't take it." Wallace breathed painfully. "I need you. I need you to finish this. Please, don't leave me like this!"

Nero shook his head.

"Never,  _mon cher._ " he whispered. "Never."

Wallace hissed and arched his neck as Nero moved forward and parted his legs. His body tensed out of habit as the Spy positioned himself. He was trembling as Nero breathed in French.

"Relax, Wally." Nero crooned. "Or else this will hurt the both of us and that wouldn't be good."

Wallace shook his head.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm just. . .nervous!"

The Sniper blushed a furious scarlet as the Spy looked up at him lovingly.

"You are a cute one, Wallace." Nero said gently. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Wallace's muscles eased as Nero's fingers caressed his skin. The Sniper breathed heavily as Nero's fingers trailed across his face and over his lips. He enjoyed the feeling of Nero's fingertips against his chest and down his abdomen. He moaned as Nero pressed against his shaft.

"Nero. . ."

"Say my name again, Wallace."

Wallace trembled as Nero pushed himself inside of his body. He kept his muscles as relaxed as possible as he shook his head.

"Nero!" he cried softly.

"Hmm. I like hearing you say my name." the Spy whispered euphorically. "I want to hear more of your voice, Wallace."

The Sniper began to cry out in soft, gentle whimpers as the Spy pushed inside of him. He felt a burning, aching pain in his stomach as the Spy moved. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. His body felt like it was melting as Nero pushed his hips inward. His cock throbbed with heat as Nero wrapped his fingers around it and began moving the swollen flesh.

"You are tight,  _mon ami_." Nero whispered raggedly. "It is as if you will not let me go!"

Nero moaned softly as Wallace's hips instinctively moved with his own. He enjoyed the friction their bodies caused as he pushed deeper inside of the Sniper. He relished Wallace's moans and whimpers as he pressed his hands against the Sniper's hips.

"I want more of you!"

Wallace cried out softly and clenched his teeth as the Spy forced his body against his. Flesh hit flesh as Nero clutched the Sniper's hips and forced them against his own. This caused his shaft to penetrate deeper than before as Wallace arched upward.

"Nero!" Wallace moaned as his fists tightened in their bonds. "Nero, you're. . .you're. . ."

Words were lost in violent gasping and groaning. Nero did not slow down as he forced himself inside of the Sniper. Sweat glistened in the morning sun as the Spy pushed harder.

It had been so long since he had felt this good. He was going to enjoy it.

Wallace gasped for air and tried to catch his breath as Nero pulled out of him. The Sniper's body was trembling as the Spy rubbed his shaft and fondled him. He shook his head as Nero licked his lips.

"Please. . .mate. . ." the Sniper begged. ". . .I can't. . .I can't take much more."

Nero grinned.

"You are cute when you beg, Wallace." he whispered. "It makes me want to ravage you all the more!"

The Sniper gave a startled cry of surprise as the Spy forced his body over. Wallace's bound arms came down to support his weight as his knees came up to support his lower half. He tried to look at his partner as the Spy shook his head.

"I like you this way, Wally." Nero commented running his fingers over Wallace's shaft and down to his backside. "I like looking at  _all_  of you."

Wallace's voice was lost in his throat as Nero thrust himself inside of his body all at once. The burning, hot pain returned to his abdomen as the Spy moved behind him. Nero's hips struck his backside as his cock pushed deeper and deeper. The pain and the pleasure mixed to a point where the Sniper could not distinguish between the two anymore.

Wallace cried out and dug his nails into the wood of the floor. He shook and trembled as Nero moaned from behind him. He felt one of the Spy's hands grasp his swollen flesh and move it back and forth with their rhythm.

"Your body feels wonderful, Wallace." Nero gasped softly. "Every inch of you is fantastic."

The Sniper's head arched back as a familiar, white lightning began storming up his spine. He trembled terribly as his mind started to get fuzzy. His cock throbbed as Nero's fingers moved faster still.

He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, Wallace." Nero breathed as his eyes rolled back. "I am going to make you  _mine_."

Wallace let out a deep, satisfying moan as he released under Nero's touch. The wet aftermath covered his abdomen and his partner's fingers. It slid down his aching flesh and dripped onto the floorboards as Nero trembled behind him.

"Yes." the Sniper breathed closing his eyes and panting. "Please."

Nero forced himself inside of Wallace one, last time as his back arched back. He moaned as he felt himself release within his partner. The electricity from their combined orgasms rocked the Spy's body and caused him to shudder with pleasure. Nero looked up at the ceiling of the Silo with sated, blue eyes as he gently let go of Wallace's swollen flesh.

He enjoyed feeling the wetness slide down the Sniper's thighs before bringing his body forward and collapsing against Wallace's back. Both men were breathing heavily as sweat slid down aching, strained muscles.

Wallace opened his eyes and enjoyed Nero's weight against him. He smiled faintly as the Spy weakly wrapped his arms around his waist.

He could live with this.


	7. Rebuttal

Nero trembled as he lifted his head from Wallace's back. He carefully pulled back from the Sniper and enjoyed the hiss of pain it elicited from his partner. He gently ran his fingers across the Sniper's skin and whispered in French as Wallace's body sagged under its own weight.

"Thank you,  _mon amour._ " Nero said as he reached forward and untied Wallace's hands. "That was amazing."

The Sniper grinned at the Spy as he used his freed hands to push himself upright and turn his body around. Nero did not resist as Wallace pulled him into his embrace. Instead, the Spy looked at him sadly and waited silently.

Wallace shook his head.

"Why the long face?" he asked touching the Spy's cheek.

The Spy was silent for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"I believe I have fallen for something I cannot keep,  _mon cher_." he said softly. "No matter what you say here, we are bound by the jobs were were hired to complete."

Wallace felt the pain in Nero's words as the Spy replied. He waited a minute or two before responding.

"We don't have to think about it." the Sniper said earnestly. "What I do off the clock is none of their damn business. I'll see and fuck anything I want to, thank you very much."

This got the desired reaction out of the Spy as Nero smiled faintly.

Wallace shook his head again.

"Don' worry about that now, mate." he said holding Nero closer. "I'll protect you."

This surprised Nero as he leaned back.

"Protect  _me_?" he asked.

Wallace nodded.

"I won't let them hurt you." he said softly. "I won't give this up."

Nero painfully closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Sniper.

How horribly cruel Fate was going to be to this man.

The Sniper and the Spy looked up as the Start of Day siren wailed across the Badlands. Nero tensed sharply as he heard the thundering of rockets and grenades from beneath them. He looked at Wallace as the Sniper frowned and cursed under his breath.

"Bloody animals."

The Spy lamented the loss of his partner's embrace as Wallace rose to his feet and shut several of the vents allowing fresh air and light into the Silo. The small room darkened considerably as Nero moved to pick up his clothes. He stopped as the Sniper came up behind him and leaned over him.

"What're you doin', mate?" Wallace asked softly.

Nero winced as the Australian nuzzled his neck and kissed a soft spot behind his ear.

"I have to do my job." the Spy responded. "Just like you do."

Wallace shook his head.

"No." he said firmly. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Wallace, please." Nero whispered. "If one of your teammates finds us like this. . ."

"They won't." Wallace answered as his lips continued across Nero's shoulder. "The door's locked from the inside, and no one else can climb up here save for the Medic and the Engineer. They leave me alone up here. That's why I like workin' 2Fort. We're safe here."

Nero softly cried out as Wallace bit his flesh. He shuddered as his body started to heat up again.

"Then. . . _Then_. . . _my_  team will surely notice my abscence!" the Spy begged.

Wallace shook his head again.

"No dice, mate." he answered. "They were horrible bastards to send you out to enemy territory without backup. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead! They deserve to be without. Let them notice you're missing. You could tell them you were on a stakeout on our Intel for all I care. But, you aren't leaving."

Seeing no way around the Australian's logic, Nero sighed and left his clothes where they were. He looked at the Sniper with a frown and nodded.

"All right." he relented. "Fine. What are you going to do with me now that you have me?"

"Everything." Wallace rasped. "I'm going to do  _everything_  to you."

Nero closed his eyes and enjoyed the Sniper's lips on his as Wallace held him tighter. He broke their bond to moan softly as Wallace's fingers grasped his flesh. The sensitive organ trembled in his partner's palm as the aftermath of their first session of lovemaking caused a wonderful friction. The Spy arched into the Sniper's body as Wallace grinned.

"It's my turn."


	8. Assuming Control

Bullets and sentry gunfire rang outside and beneath the secret hovel in the Happy Farms Cooperative. The noise covered the moans and cries coming from the Grain Silo. The Sniper sometimes spent the night when they were stationed in 2Fort for more than a few days. On missions like these, he kept a blanket and a bed roll in his crate. The preparedness came in handy for keeping splinters out of uncomfortable places.

It also made resting a lot easier.

Nero cried out as Wallace wrapped the blanket around his back and shoved him against the rough grain of the wall. The Spy arched back and shuddered as the Sniper forced his hips in toward his own. Sweat was sliding down the taller man's back as he moaned. The heat from the afternoon was welcome and baked the small room in the Silo.

Wallace pinned his prey against the wall and began pumping into him. He had lost count how many times they had cum. They were covered with the result of each other's lovemaking. The wet, sticky aftermath matted hair and pasted flesh to flesh. The Spy's body was heaving as the Sniper thrust inside of him.

It felt good to feel his slick insides, to hear him moan and to listen to the sounds their bodies made. It was entirely too satisfying to be controlling this man's body.

"Wally. . .please. . .please, no more!" Nero cried as his arms held onto the Sniper's neck. "I can't take anymore, please!"

The Spy cried louder as Wallace pressed his fingers against his shaft and sent sparks coursing through his legs. He shook his head and held onto the Sniper tightly. His legs wrapped around the Australian's narrow waist as he felt himself release. His head was cloudy and fuzzy.

Nero met Wallace's lips as he felt the Sniper violently push into him. The pain and rush of pleasure that ensued caused the taller man to part with a deep moan. Nero held his lover tighter as Wallace shook his head.

"No matter how many times I've fucked you, you are still this tight." the Sniper breathed raggedly. "It's enough to drive me crazy."

Nero whimpered and arched back against the wall.

"Wallace. . .Wallace, please!" he rasped. "Please. . .I'm going to faint. . ."

The Sniper tightened his hold on the Spy and pushed himself deeper inside of his partner. He felt the familiar tingle run through his body as he hit the spot inside of the Belgian that drove him crazy. Both men moaned as Wallace thrust inside of the Spy one, final time.

Nero's head fell forward onto Wallace's shoulder as the Sniper released inside of him again. The Spy felt dizzy as it dripped out of him. He was covered with it. He had no idea how many times they had gone at it. He had lost much of the control early in the morning.

The Australian had a healthy, sexual appetite.

"You all right, Nero?"

The Spy felt Wallace's hand against his face as he tried to pull his head back. His eyes were half open and sated as his body trembled. He gazed at the Sniper with exhaustion. He managed a half smile as the Australian watched him, concerned.

"I am fine." Nero whispered. "Tired,  _mon amour_."

Wallace smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said earnestly. "I took my sexual frustrations out on you."

Nero shook his head.

"I didn't mind in the slightest." he breathed. "You have great fervour in matters such as these, Wally."

"I like when you say my name." Wallace said suddenly. "Your voice. . .saying it. . .it sounds like music or something."

Nero looked at the Sniper for a moment before smiling faintly.

"You are the first person to learn my name since I left Europe."

"Really?"

Nero nodded and hissed as Wallace gently pulled out of him. His body felt wrecked. It was wonderfully, cosmically wrecked.

It felt phenomenal.

"I never use my real name." the Spy said as Wallace brought him into his embrace and moved their bodies toward the bed roll on the floor. "When you kept calling me 'Spook,' it just. . . it just  _happened_. I felt offended."

Wallace smiled.

"I like your name." he said as he laid the Spy out on his back and leaned over him. "It is very Greco-Roman."

Nero tilted his head.

"My, you  _are_  well versed."

Wallace blushed.

"Studied Art History." he admitted, embarrassed. "Spent time in Italy and Greece among the ruins after the war. I only went back to Australia when my Visa expired."

"You never studied art in France?" Nero asked, appalled. "Blasphemy."

Wallace laughed.

"Never got the chance, mate! Duty called."

"Well, I will have to take you, then." Nero responded softly. "You cannot appreciate art unless you have seen it all."

Wallace simply smiled as he ran his fingers over Nero's face.

"I am glad you stayed." he whispered. "I haven't had a day like this one in a long time."

Nero looked up at him.

"You didn't give me much choice,  _mon ami_." he breathed. "But, I have enjoyed our time together as well."

Nero wrapped his arms around the Sniper as Wallace leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. He dug his fingers into the Australian's hair and enjoyed the feel of his weight against him as they parted. The Spy was quiet as the Sniper dragged his fingers across his cheek.

"Stay a little longer?" Wallace whispered painfully. "Please?"

The Spy smiled faintly.

Just like a child, this one.

Nero nodded.

"I did not plan on going anywhere, Wallace." he responded. "I am quite content where I am."

This made the Sniper relax as he smiled back.

"Good." he replied. "Good."

Nero allowed Wallace to lay down beside him before turning onto his side and curling into the Sniper's side. He relished the Sniper's arms around his body as he put his head on Wallace's chest. He listened to the strong, steady beating from his heart. His eyes grew heavy as the Sniper's heartbeat lulled him into a calm state.

"Nero?" Wallace asked softly.

His hands trailed up and down the Spy's arm lazily as Nero curled in closer to him.

" _Oui, mon amour._ " Nero whispered with fatigue.

Wallace thought for a moment before closing his eyes and holding the Spy tightly.

"Don't hate me," he began softly, "but. . .but I think. . .I think I love you!"

As the Sniper expected, the Spy tensed sharply in his embrace. He felt his heart stall in his chest and his breath catch in his throat. This was where it ended. This would be where everything fell apart.

He and his stupid, honest mouth.

Nero was quiet for a very long time. His eyes were sharp and calculating as he listened to Wallace's heartbeat race faster. He remained rigid in the Sniper's arms as he contemplated these words.

How to take this one?

"Nero? Please. . .say something. . ." Wallace begged, unable to take the silence any longer.

"You  _think_  you love me?"

The Spy's voice was tight and terse as he lie motionless beside his lover. He waited as the Australian fumbled for his words.

"Well, I. . .no. . .I mean. . ."

Nero pushed himself upright so that he could look down at the older man. He frowned as his blue eyes searched Wallace's hazel ones. He waited a moment longer as Wallace blushed a fierce ruby colour.

"Well?"

"I  _know_  I love you!" Wallace blurted. "There! I. . .love you!"

The Sniper closed his eyes with embarrassment as tears slowly slid down the sides of his eyes. It had taken considerable courage to say those words. Goddammit, it had taken almost ten years! How could this Belgian be so, damned inconsiderate?

Why did love have to be so cruel?

"I love you, too."

Wallace looked up at Nero with a start as the Spy quietly responded. His eyes quivered as the smaller man looked down. He waited as Nero gathered his thoughts and shook his head.

"I have always admired you, Wally." Nero said carefully. "But, it wasn't until you and I had started our dangerous tango that I realised that it was more than that. It was more than the threat you presented on the battlefield. It was the possibility of what you could do  _off_  of it that intrigued me.

"I wanted to see the  _real_  you behind that Sniper Rifle."

Nero looked at Wallace honestly.

"I wanted to truly Dominate you."

Wallace lifted his head without a word and pressed his lips to the Spy's. He ran his thick, calloused fingers over Nero's face and soothed away any fears or doubts. He wrapped his other arm tighter around the Spy's waist as he carefully parted from Nero.

He shook his head.

"You can Dominate me anytime, mate." he breathed. "This is as real as it gets for me. I mean it when I say it, Nero. I want to be the one that gets to say your name and see your face."

Nero smiled.

"You are the one." he responded. "I do not want anyone else."

Wallace smiled back.

"Good. Now, come 'ere. I haven't felt this exhausted since. . .well. . .since forever. The chance to sleep is a welcome occurence."

Nero obliged the gunman and returned to his nook beside the Sniper's body. He curled in closer and wrapped his arm across Wallace's middle. He enjoyed the Australian's fingers lazily drifting up and down his arm as he closed his eyes. It was soothing.

"You are pretty peculiar, too, Nero."

The Spy wearily opened his eyes as Wallace spoke.

"Hmm?"

Wallace smiled as he kissed the top of Nero's head.

"A peculiar Spy for a peculiar Sniper. It works."

Nero smiled back and let Wallace hold him as he drifted to sleep.

He hadn't felt this safe in years.

He was going to enjoy every minute.


	9. Property

It was long after night fall when the Spy roused himself from Wallace's side. The moonlight was softly filtering through the slits in the wall. Night sounds chirped from outside as Nero lifted his head and sat up. He wearily rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm.

He hadn't slept that well in ages.

Nero heard Wallace's breath catch in his throat as the Sniper's arm tightened around his waist. The Spy smiled sympathetically and shook his head.

"You are too cute." he whispered, kissing Wallace's forehead.

The Sniper moaned a little and narrowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to collect his bearings, but when he had caught sight of Nero, he smiled.

"Hey, Spy." he said sleepily. "Wotcher?"

Nero raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry?" he asked back.

Wallace laughed.

"Sorry. I meant, what're you doing." he answered.

"Watching you sleep." Nero commented. "You didn't toss or turn all afternoon. You slept. . . peacefully, one would say."

"That's a first." Wallace said as he ran his lips across Nero's skin. "I've been insomniatic for as long as I can remember. Used to drive my parents crazy."

Nero tilted his head.

"Even before the war?"

Wallace nodded.

"It got worse after that." he amended. "But, I have had trouble sleeping my whole life. I never bothered to do anything about it because I figured it was my own fault."

"That's ridiculous." Nero said with a frown. "This coming from the man that would have taken his sick sibling to the doctor, but not himself."

Wallace frowned darkly.

"My sister was dyin', I'm not." he answered.

" _Connerie_." Nero replied. "Slowly, over time, you are killing yourself. It may not be as fast as catching tuberculosis, but when you do not sleep for days at a time, you are putting immense stress on your brain and your body. It will kill you in the end."

"When did you become a doctor, mate?" Wallace asked with irritation.

"Since you became my lover."

Nero's face was serious as he crossed his arms. He saw the surprise in his partner's face as he frowned again and moved toward his pile of clothes. He felt the Sniper tense beside him and turned back to face him.

"I am not going anywhere,  _mon ami_." the Spy said retrieving what he was looking for out of his vest pocket. "I need my own vice."

Wallace sighed softly and watched as Nero opened the cigarette case he carried around with him. He did not say anything as the Spy lit a cigarette and snapped the case shut. He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Nero. I didn' mean to snap at you." he said softly. "I. . .am. . .not used to someone carin' about me is all."

Nero looked at the Sniper with a calculating stare before nodding back.

"You are forgiven." he replied. "I suppose the same is true for me. I am not used to caring for another let alone someone caring about  _me_. It is a strange feeling."

Wallace nodded as smoke curled into the air. He looked at the Spy as Nero sighed.

"I guess there is no way around it, then."

"Hm? No way around what?" Wallace asked.

Nero smiled fondly.

"I am going to have to make up excuses to sleep with you."

Wallace smirked.

"Loving me isn't enough?"

"I love you plenty,  _mon amour_ , but if I want to keep you around long enough, you are going to have to start sleeping better." Nero responded. "The only way that is going to happen is if you and I sleep together."

"That won't be a problem." Wallace answered as he leaned forward and put his arm back around the Spy. "Like I said, no one pays much attention to me. I live alone. You can sleep with me any time you want."

"Inviting, but my teammates are not as stupid as yours." Nero said with a shake of his head. "They will notice my absence if I am absent from my own home every night."

"A social butterfly, are you?" Wallace asked devilishly. "I am jealous."

Nero shook his head again.

"I have made accquaintances with a few members of my team. These connections have helped numerous times. While they have never been personal friends, they do know where I keep myself. They will notice if something has changed about my behaviour. One of them in particular will notice that I have gotten  _laid_."

Wallace put his forehead against the Spy's back.

"Then, why don't we leave?" he asked softly. "I have enough to get us  _both_  out of the reach of the Administrator. We could get out of here, leave the country. Why stay?"

The Spy tensed sharply.

This was the question he had dreaded above all others.

He remained silent as Wallace pressed his lips against his back. Inside, the Spy felt a cold, icy grip take hold of his heart. He could feel the Sniper's fingers caressing his skin as the pain began to spread. It was a piercing aching of his ribs that burned all of the way through his lungs. The very thought of the answer to this question made him sick to his stomach.

After a moment, the Sniper had realised that the Spy was not responding to him or answering. He leaned back and pushed himself upright as he noted Nero's terrified gaze. He shook his head and put his hands against the Spy's shoulders.

"Nero? Nero, what's wrong?"

His voice was concerned.

The Sniper was startled as Nero put out his cigarette and threw his arms around his neck. Wallace looked down at the Spy for a moment as the Belgian buried his face in his chest. Confusion was prominent on the Sniper's face as he clumsily wrapped his arms around Nero.

He was shaking.

"Nero? What's wrong? Tell me what I said wrong." Wallace commanded gently. "What did I say?"

Tears were sliding down the Spy's face as Nero allowed the Sniper to pull his head back. He couldn't stop them as he watched the surprise on the Australian's face. His body trembled as he felt Wallace's fingers try to brush the nusciences away. He could feel the Sniper's fear as he tried to speak.

Wallace's eyes were tense with worry. He had no idea what he may have done to cause such a violent reaction. He shook his head as he held Nero's face tightly in his hands.

"Nero, Nero, calm down." the Sniper ordered as the Spy vainly tried to form words. "Take it easy, calm down and tell me what I said."

"I can't leave!" Nero choked painfully. "I can't!"

Wallace was confused as Nero bent forward. He shook his head again and pulled the Spy upright.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" he asked worriedly.

"Team Fortress." Nero whispered. "I cannot leave the Badlands."

The Sniper couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Sure, they'd be breaking Contract, but he had done that plenty of times. He may not be allowed in Indochina ever again, but it had been worth it to get out of  _there_  alive. While breaking Contract wasn't good, he knew he wasn't bound to it by blood.

No one bound Wallace Mundy to anything.

"You're not makin' sense, mate." Wallace said finally. "Why can't you leave the Badlands? Who says you can't?"

" _She_  says I can't."

Wallace didn't understand as Nero responded quietly. After a few seconds, the Sniper heard a familiar voice rattle off on the loudspeaker farther into the Badlands. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned back to the Spy.

" _Her_?" he hissed.

Nero nodded.

"I was not contracted,  _mon amour_." he breathed. "I was bought."

Wallace shook his head in horror as Nero turned his arm over. He noticed scarred numbers in the flesh of the Spy's forearm. Over those numbers, were new ones. These numbers included letters and serial numbers that were burned into the Spy's skin. The metalliac surface looked brand new as the moonlight filtered over it.

The Sniper looked at the Spy as Nero shook his head.

"I didn't want to tell you, Wally." Nero said softly. "I had hoped it wouldn't come up, but I think I knew there would be no way to spare you from it. I had been caught when my team had botched a job in France. I had been taken to a French prison and would have been tried for espionage had the Administrator not heard about me from our BLU Medic.

"The Medic was familiar with my work during the war and knew I could be counted upon in times of crisis and with information retrieval. Helen purchased me from the French Government. I was her guinea pig in "forced" labour, as she called it. The numbers on my forearm are  _your_  Engineer's design. It is how he trapped me in that machine of his."

Nero stopped as air forced its way in and out of his chest. He felt his heart aching as Wallace remained perfectly still. He was grateful for the Sniper allowing him to brace himself against his arms as he continued.

"The serial numbers were imprinted into my flesh. Not only were they permanently stamped into my body, but they contain a special, digitalised metal that coded my genome with it. During Respawn, it recodes me with this metal tag. In it, it contains a mobile ability to track my location the minute I leave the Badlands. She could probably track me from within if she wanted to, the wretch. Not only will it track me, but if I do not return to the limits of the Badlands within two minutes, I will be killed automatically.

"If she saw fit, Helen could terminate my life through this serial number. She could literally turn me into a walking bomb. It sounds insane, but she  _is_  insane. We do not mean anything to her. We are cattle. In my case, I am expendible. I have no will of my own. To test your Engineer's newest invention, Helen had  _forced_  me out onto the field alone.  _She_  is the one that controls my fate, love.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you. . .I. . .I shouldn't have. . .have let you fall in love with me!"


	10. Changing the Game

Nero curled forward over his lap as his body trembled uncontrollably. He had not been in this much pain in a long time. In all of the torture, Respawn and horror he had been put through, nothing hurt more than explaining to a lover what he was. Worse than being an enemy Spy, his will was not his own as well.

It was unfair. It was terribly, horribly unfair.

Several minutes of silence past as the Spy quietly wept. The moonlight flittered through the clouds as cicadas sang outside. Nero pulled his arms back and wrapped them around his body in an effort to ease the pain in his chest. Nothing was helping. It wouldn't go away this time.

This was the trouble with admitting his feelings for  _any_ one. He got attached. Once attached, he developed a bond. From there, it was all downhill. It was a romance, no. . .a  _relationship_ , he could not have. It was something beyond his reach. He should have stayed hidden in the mines forever. At least that way, he would have spared Wallace's heart any suffering.

After what seemed like an eternity, a gentle hand eased itself alongside Nero's face.

Nero painfully obliged the gunman as Wallace pulled his head upward. The Spy's eyes were red from tears and narrowed when they met the Sniper's gaze. He feared the stoic expression on Wallace's face. He wished he could disappear. The hazel boring into his eyes was maddening.

"I'm so sorry."

It was all he could say. He had nothing else to offer this poor, simple Australian. He had been terribly cruel by playing the Sniper. He had given him a false hope, and even by his standards, that was cold and heartless.

Wallace frowned slightly.

"Why're you apologising, Nero?" the Sniper said finally. "Why the  _hell_  are  _you_  apologising to  _me_  about this?"

Nero winced. He could feel the venom in his partner's words. He shook his head.

"I. . .I do not have. . .anything else I  _can_  say, Wallace." he breathed. "I. . .should have let you be this morning. After returning your kukri, I should have left. . .but. . .but you. . ."

The Spy struggled.

He did not want to blame the Sniper for his lapse in judgement. However, as the Belgian recited the words in his head, he knew that is how it would sound.

". . .but you acted so damn haughty." Nero said in defeat. "You honestly believed that no one cared if you lived or died! You said it with such conviction, it angered me! I was furious! Of course someone cared! My God! I cared so much I took a grenade to the face from your Demoman after shoving you out of the way of my Pyro!

"Hearing you sit there this morning and tell me that  _no one_  cared was the last straw. I did not realise that your feelings were on that level until this morning. Had I retained any shread of common sense, I would have swallowed my pride and left you alone! I would not have put you through this!

"It's  _my fault_!  _That's_  why I am sorry!"

Nero's voice trailed off into a sob as the Spy collapsed forward again. He clutched his body tightly as ice trailed through his blood. The night was cool and the air was chilling his skin. This caused the Belgian to tremble harder. He shook his head and clenched his eyes.

He wished he could die. He wished he could be anywhere but  _here_.

"Don't be sorry for  _them_ , Nero. Don't be sorry for  _me_ , either. This doesn't change anything between  _us_."

The Spy was startled as the Sniper spoke calmly. Nero's eyes searched Wallace's as his head rose. He shook harder. Tears streamed down his face as the Australian frowned.

"You may have misunderstood me." Wallace said carefully. "I was not angry with  _you_ , Nero. I wanted to know why in God's name you would think you would have to apologise to me about what those bastards did to you. I wanted to know why you would feel that it would change  _anything_  between us because of this. More than that, I wanted to know why you felt you could not tell me."

Nero's eyes narrowed as Wallace reached forward and ran his palms across his cheeks. His skin prickled in the cold as the Sniper shook his head.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, mate." the Sniper whispered fiercely. "And, I  _will not_  leave without you. You marked me, remember? I belong to you, now."

Nero made a small, strangled noise in his throat and leaned into Wallace's touch. He painfully grasped the Sniper's fingers and shook as the Australian smiled faintly.

"You have me and my will," Wallace breathed, "heart, body and soul."

Wallace held Nero tightly to his body as the Spy lunged forward against his chest. The Sniper winced and put his head against Nero's as the Belgian sobbed. His mind worked through this new conundrum as he tried to comfort his lover.

This put their love in a precarious position.

It was one thing to love thine enemy. It was another entirely when that enemy was considered  _property_  and not a human being.

"Shh. It's all right, Nero." Wallace said gently. "It's all right. Don' cry, okay?"

Nero tried to catch his breath as the Sniper leaned him back. His face was a mess of tears as the gunman pressed his hands against his cheeks again. He could not calm down. His heart was racing in his chest.

"It's all right." Wallace said with more force.

He enunciated each word to enforce it in his lover's mind. He shook his head.

"I will  _not_ leave you, Nero." Wallace replied. "You are going to work yourself up in a panic, and then where will we be? I'm not good at CPR, mate, so unless you have a snake bite or a gun wound, you better stay alive, aight?"

Wallace smiled as Nero laughed through his tears.

It would be okay. Some how, some way, it would be all right in the end.

The Sniper brushed Nero's hair out of his eyes and shook his head again.

"No need to cry, love." he breathed. "I am sorry this life has been cruel to you. If I had met you sooner, I would have spoiled the hell out of you. I guess I will have to make up for lost time."

Nero rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Being with you is enough." he whispered. "Admitting to you the feelings I have harboured for so many years is worth everything. I am happy I told you the truth. I have told so many lies, I am not sure what is real anymore. Today was enough for a thousand life times."

Wallace shook his head.

"It doesn't end with today." he murmured.

Nero looked at the Sniper with a sense of dread. He trembled.

"Wally, if she catches us. . .if any of them catch us. . ."

"I know." Wallace interrupted. "I know that, Nero."

Nero shook his head.

"No! No, you can't  _do_  that! Why. . .why would you  _do_  that!"

"It's my life, dammit." Wallace said with irritation. "I will do with it what I please. Like I said, who I fuck off the clock is none of their business. Besides that, I love you! Why the hell would I just  _hand_ you over!"

"Because I  _love you, too_!" Nero cried. "I don't want you  _dead_!"

Wallace frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was silent as he sighed and gathered his thoughts. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Nero, I have been shot at, burned, stabbed, blown up and sent sailing through the air. Each time I have died, I have lost a Respawn Token. Each failed attempt has lengthened my Contract or taken years from it. I have been at war for over 20 years. It is something I cannot turn off now. I am in this until I am dead.

"There is no sugar coating the fact that I will die on this battlefield someday."

Nero painfully trembled as Wallace's hand slid across his face. He watched the Sniper as Wallace gazed at him fondly.

"The only difference, now, is that I have you." Wallace continued. "Now, there is something for me to live for, Nero. I have something that I want to keep for myself! I will not leave this place unless you are with me. If that means I die, then I die. But, I will have  _you_. I left what I loved behind once. I won't do it again."

Wallace held Nero as the Spy clutched him mercilessly.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, and in the back of his mind, the Sniper knew it would not be a pleasant outcome, either. Even so, the Australian did not fear. That being said aloud, though, made him realise that he needed to be honest with his lover.

"I have one left."

Nero leaned back with confusion as he looked at the Sniper with tears in his eyes.

He shook his head.

"What?" he croaked.

Wallace frowned as he looked down for a moment. After a second, he looked back at the Spy earnestly.

"I am on my last Token for Respawn." the Sniper replied. "After this one, I'm done."

"Done?" Nero repeated in shock.

Wallace nodded.

"Yup. Game Over." he answered. "I have been on this one for over six months. I have been banged up pretty bad, but nothing Willem hasn't been able to fix."

Nero shook his head with disbelief.

"My. . .My  _GOD_ , Wallace!" he cried softly. "I. . .I. . .could have. . . _KILLED YOU!_ "


	11. Turning the Tables

Wallace glared as he grabbed Nero's face and forced the Spy to look at him.

"NO!" the Sniper hissed as he kept Nero's head upright. "NO, you listen to me, Nero.  _LISTEN TO ME_!"

Nero quietly sobbed as Wallace forcefully held him still. He continued to tremble as the Sniper sighed with aggrevation.

"I knew you had better ethics than that." Wallace said with a glare. "I  _knew_  you. Besides, I purposefully positioned your arm so that you could only reach my shoulder above my lungs. I did it  _on purpose_ , Nero. I am Australian, but I am not a stupid heathen like everyone thinks I am."

Nero gazed at his partner as tears continued to swarm in his vision. He breathed heavily as he processed the Sniper's words. He shook his head.

"You planned it?" he whispered.

Wallace smiled thankfully.

"Yes." he responded. "That's it."

The Sniper pulled the Spy into his embrace as Nero reached out for him. He could feel how cold the smaller man had become and pulled the blanket up around them. He held Nero tighter and kept the Spy against his lap as the Belgian curled into his body.

This was worth dying for.

"I love you, Wallace." Nero whispered. "I  _love_  you!"

Wallace nodded.

"I love you, too, Nero." he breathed. "It will be all right, okay?"

Nero nodded silently.

He had to trust this man. He knew his face, his body and his name. He knew more than his parents knew of him after the war. He knew more than Helen ever would. He had taken to wearing his balaclava after he was liberated from Dachau. He never took it off and no one in the Badlands had questioned it.

"Good." Wallace said simply. "Don't worry. Like I said, I will protect you."

Nero looked up at his partner.

"I want to protect  _you_."

Wallace smiled and caressed Nero's face.

"I guess we can protect each other." he mused. "Let's see where that gets us, okay?"

Nero smiled back.

"Okay."

The Spy closed his eyes as Wallace leaned forward and placed his lips on his. His fingers dug into the Sniper's back as their kiss deepened. Blood rushed through his veins as a deep heat returned to his body. He cried out softly as the Sniper's hands slid down his sides and rubbed against his groin.

"Wally. . ."

Wallace shook his head as his own body shook.

You never knew how much time you had left to love the ones you were with. That in mind, the Sniper wasn't going to let this chance to make up for a decade's worth of unspoken feelings go untouched.

"Don't stop me, mate." Wallace breathed. "Let me do this."

Nero moaned as the Sniper pressed his fingers against his hardening flesh. The Spy held Wallace's wrists and trembled.

"I. . .I wasn't going to stop you. . . _mon amour._ " he whispered. "I. . .I will do whatever you want me to do!"

Wallace looked at the Spy with a crooked smile.

"Really?" he rasped.

Nero nodded.

"Okay." Wallace said with a nod. "We can do that."

Nero trembled as the Sniper pulled away from him and rose to his feet. He gazed up at the taller man as the Australian began rubbing his hardened flesh. His body shuddered as the gunman's other hand gently pulled on his hair. He obliged his lover and rose to his knees as Wallace's fingers trailed down his jaw. He looked up at the Sniper's face expectantly.

"You can start by sucking my cock." Wallace instructed calmly.

The Spy did not speak as he let the Sniper guide his lips forward. He took the Sniper in his mouth and began working the organ with his tongue. He made a small noise in his throat as Wallace moaned and forced his head forward faster. He enjoyed the feeling of his lover's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Wallace ran his fingers through Nero's hair as he watched the Spy move his lips against his shaft. It was sending sparks through his body watching him take the entire organ in his mouth. The tightness of his throat was mind numbing. He grabbed Nero's hair in his fists and forced the Spy's lips to move faster.

"Yeah, just like that." he rasped. "I'm going to cum all over that face of yours, Nero."

Nero gasped for breath and closed his eyes as Wallace groaned and pulled away from him. He whimpered as the hot, sticky stream hit his face and lips. The taste of his lover hit his tongue as Wallace dragged his fingers across his lips.

Wallace stared at the Spy as Nero opened his eyes and looked up at him. He shook his head and watched his lover gently suck the semen from his fingertips.

"You're beautiful." the Sniper breathed. "Beautiful."

Nero moaned through the gunman's kiss as Wallace bent forward and pressed his lips against his. He trembled as the Sniper pulled away and let his lips trail over his jaw.

"Wally. . ."

"I love hearing you say my name." Wallace murmured against Nero's ear. "It gets me hard just thinkin' about it."

Nero cried out pitifully as the Sniper sank his teeth into a soft spot on his neck. He arched into the gunman and felt Wallace's fingers against his shaft. His body was a tangled mess of emotion as the calloused fingers moved sensitive flesh in a frenzied fashion. His legs parted slightly as Wallace's fingers moved to the Spy's backside.

"I think it gets you goin' too, don' it?" Wallace asked as his fingers gently teased the Spy. "I think you like when I say your name aloud, don't you?"

"Yes." Nero breathed. "Yes, I love when you say my name!"

He cried out again as Wallace continued to torture him. He desperately wished for the Sniper to press his fingers inside of him as he shook from anticipation. He shook his head.

"Please!"

Wallace grinned.

"You can beg better than that, can't cha?" he whispered. "Tell me what you want, Nero?"

The Spy was convulsing under the Sniper's touch. Wallace was enjoying every minute of his prey's squirming. His cock throbbed against his abdomen as his fingers continued moving against Nero's. His other hand waited, motionless, ready to penetrate the Spy.

"Well," Wallace cooed, "what is it?"

"Stop teasing me, you brute!" Nero cried, unabashed. "I want you to fuck me so hard I cannot stand!"

Not realising the magnitude of his words until it was too late, the Spy's eyes widened as a wolf like grin spread across the Sniper's face. He shook as Wallace nodded.

"As you wish."

Nero's voice echoed into the ceiling of the Grain Silo as Wallace pushed his fingers inside of him. It was a quick, forceful movement that rocked the Spy's body. Both of the Sniper's hands were moving against him as his spine arched back. Nero's arms weakly came up around Wallace's neck as he gasped for breath.

"Wallace. . .!"

"Hmm?"

Wallace enjoyed the tightness in his partner's voice as he added another finger to those already pushing inside of his lover. His other hand continued to move hardened flesh as Nero cried out. His own body trembled as he felt the Spy hold onto him tighter. He relished the feeling of the Belgian's nails raking across his flesh.

"St. . .Stop. . .teasing!" Nero gasped. "For. . .the. . .love of  _God_! Please!"

Wallace shook his head.

"Nah. I think I like this." he whispered. "I like hearin' you moan when I press up inside of you like  _this_."

On cue, a deep, satisfying moan echoed through the Silo.

Nero's face was a deep red as he put a hand over his lips. He shook with embarrassment as the Sniper laughed softly.

"You are cute when you whimper, Nero." the Sniper said gently. "It makes me want to love you that much more."

Nero made a soft whimper in his throat as Wallace leaned forward and put his lips against his. He trembled and clutched at the Sniper's back as the Australian parted from him. He shook his head. His blue eyes were narrow and glassy.

"Please. . .Wally." he breathed. "I want your cock inside of me, not your fingers. Quit. . .  _teasing_  me!"

Wallace smiled again.

"That's all you had to say, mate."

Nero moaned as the Sniper pulled his fingers out of him and dragged his body forward. He moved with the taller man and allowed the Sniper to put him on his back. He gazed upward with a blush prominent in his cheeks. He shook as Wallace nodded.

"I am going to make you eat those words of yours." the Sniper whispered. "You won't be able to walk when I am done with you."

Nero nodded back.

"Okay."

Wallace pressed his lips to Nero's as he forced the Spy's legs apart. He pulled away and moved his lips to the Spy's throat. He positioned himself behind his prey and shoved his hips forward violently. He enjoyed the cry that emitted from Nero's throat as he pressed his lips against the Belgian's Adam's Apple.

"You are so, fucking tight." Wallace hissed against the Spy's flesh. "Your body is the one that is amazing, Nero."

Nero's eyes were drowned in tears as a deep, burning pain filled his insides. He had not expected the Sniper to enter him all at once. He enjoyed the tearing of flesh as he moaned. His arms came up around the Australian's back as Wallace's necklace gently hit his collarbone.

"More." the Spy whispered. "Fuck me harder."

Wallace was happy to oblige. He leaned his weight against his arms and forced his hips against Nero's. He moved faster and deeper as Nero cried out and dragged his nails down his back. He hissed as the stinging pain ached in his flesh. Still, he moved harder against his lover.

Nero moaned and wrapped his arms around Wallace's neck as the Sniper's arms slid underneath his back. His eyes rolled back as the Australian lifted him upright without pulling out of his body. He felt his lover deeper inside as he tried to sort through the intense pleasure coursing through his veins. His body tremoured as Wallace brought one of his hands around to his cock and started moving the flesh back and forth in his fingers.

The moonlight fell over pale, sweating skin and created milky shadows on the wooden floor beneath the couple. Soft, endearing moans echoed into the ceiling of the Silo as the Sniper pushed his hips into the Spy's. His body was heaving with effort as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lover's body wrapped around him.

"Wallace. . .!" Nero moaned softly. ". . .Wallace. . ."

"I love when you say my name." Wallace repeated. "More. Say it again."

Nero cried out as the Sniper stopped moving and removed himself from his body. The Spy trembled as Wallace grabbed his hips and forced his body over. He looked over his shoulder as he felt the Australian against him. He shook his head.

"Wallace." he whispered. "Wallace. . .Wallace. . .please. . .please. . ."

The Spy arched into the Sniper's body as Wallace, again, thrust inside of him all at once. A strangled cry left Nero's throat as the Sniper moved quickly against his backside. The gunman's arms snaked around the Spy's front and clutched his chest mercilessly. Nails raked flesh and fingers clutched swollen organs. The rough friction of hot, perspiring skin made the Spy's body tremble as the Sniper moaned behind him.

"So. . .fucking. . .tight." Wallace breathed.

There was a pain that was radiating through Nero's entire body. While his brain registered that this would indeed leave untold damage, the Spy could not care less. The pleasure that was mounting inside of him was stronger than the pain. Feeling his lover's kiss on his back, enjoying his hands against his cock and taking him deeper inside was better than anything else.

What pain would come later would be dealt with later.

"I want to cum in you, Nero." Wallace whispered. "But, you tell me. . .where do you want me to cum. . ."

Nero trembled and felt incredibly light headed.

He shook.

"Inside." he whimpered. "Cum inside."

He cried out as the Sniper held him tightly in one hand and began pressing his hardened flesh fiercely with the other. Lightning seared his brain as he released violently. He could hear Wallace groaning as the Sniper forcefully released inside of him. The aftermath dripped between his thighs and covered his abdomen as Wallace refused to relinquish his hold.

Nero didn't mind.

As long as he was with this man, he didn't mind anything.

Wallace trembled and set his forehead against the Spy's back. He closed his eyes and let his breath catch up to his heartbeat. His fingers clutched Nero's flesh. He did not want to let him go. He wanted to savour this moment.

"I am going to fall, Wallace."

The Sniper opened his eyes and quickly pulled his arms up around his lover's chest. He heard the pain and fatigue in Nero's voice. He winced as Nero's arms buckled under his weight and he collapsed onto the floor. He shook his head as the Spy whimpered.

Blood trickled down Nero's thigh as the Sniper pulled away from him.

"Damn." Wallace whispered. "I really did a number on you."

Nero opened his eyes, but did not hear what his companion said. He trembled and clenched his fingers together gently. His body ached.

The Spy was aware of the Sniper attending to his wounds, but found he could not move or assist him. Instead, Nero closed his eyes and curled his arms under his chest. He wanted to sleep.

Nero murmured something incoherently as Wallace finished his task and eased the Spy's body upward. The Sniper cradled the smaller man in his embrace as Nero's head fell against his abdomen. Wallace gently cleaned Nero's face with a cloth he had in his Health Pack and smiled faintly.

"I warned you." the Sniper whispered, nuzzling the Spy's cheek with his nose. "I would make you eat those words."

Wallace wrapped the blanket around Nero and eased him to the floor. He looked up at the moonlight streaming in through the open window with a frown. He looked back at the Spy as the Belgian silently slept.

There was a lot to do before tomorrow.


	12. The Morning After

"WALLY! ARE YOU UP THERE!"

The Sniper startled awake and lifted his hat from his head. The sunlight was disorienting as he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He could hear Dell's voice echoing up the ladder of the Grain Silo as he shook his head. He flinched as he noticed that his partner had disappeared.

Any evidence of the Spy's visit had been whisked away.

Well, almost all of it.

Wallace smiled faintly as a crumpled note sat beside his coffee mug.

_Wallace,_

_True to your word, I did find it difficult to descend that wretched ladder and find my way back to my own side. Well done._

_We work Dust Bowl next week._

_I will come see you again. Take care until then, **mon amour**._

_Nero_

The Sniper re-read the note a couple more times before sighing with aggrevation when Camden's voice joined the first.

"Aight!" he called loudly. "I bloody hear ya!"

Wallace grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on with irritation. He shoved the note in his pocket and pulled the door of the Silo open. He frowned down at Dell as the RED Engineer stared up at him.

"Oy! What's the deal!" the RED Sniper asked with a glare. "I was sleepin' for once!"

Dell flushed with embarrassment and shook his head. He took his hard hat off and held out his hand.

"Sorry, there, Wally. . .I didn' mean to wake you." he said nervously. "I just. . .was worried!"

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"Worried?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dell responded. "You didn't come down last night. I was afraid somethin' was wrong! You always keep to yourself up there when we're here. But, you always leave come quittin' time!"

Wallace nodded with a small smile.

"No worries, mate." he said softly. "I sometimes sleep better when I have more room to stretch out, you know? Bette can get awful cramped."

Dell smiled easier.

"I always said you should get a house, Wally."

Wallace shook his head.

"Don' need it. But, thanks for the concern, Dell. I appreciate it."

The Engineer nodded.

"Yer welcome, Wally! Sorry fer wakin' ya and all."

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "It's time for me to get up anyway. Thanks for checkin' up on me."

Dell nodded again and returned his hard hat to his head. He waved in response and disappeared into the Hayroom.

Wallace watched after him for a moment before shutting the door and locking it. After waiting a few more seconds, the Sniper slid the lock back.

Just in case.

With that, the RED Sniper sighed, stretched his muscles and prepared for another day.


	13. Hammerthrow

The days seemed to drag on through the remainder of the week. After 2Fort, the Sniper found himself assisting his teammates through a drawn out battle at Well and Gravel Pit. It was hard for the gunman to focus on his task. While he statistically appeared normal, his head wasn't in it. He was worried about more important things.

Since that night, the BLU Spy had been illusive. The Sniper had not seen the Belgian on the battlefield or in passing. It was as if he had disappeared entirely. Wallace was beginning to think that their encounter had been a dream. Worse than that, he was starting to believe that something had happened to the Spy.

As if anticipating this fear, the BLU Spy seemed to appear in flashes throughout the battlefield to assure his RED Sniper that he was quite well. While it was hard to go about things as normal, the Spy and the Sniper had developed a mutual kind of respect for each other that went without saying. Long before they had admitted to being lovers, they were partners in circumstance.

Now, with the weekend beginning, and with Dust Bowl coming up, the Sniper could not wait to be together with the Spy once more.

...

"Whoa! Easy, boy! You are gonna get yourself killed!"

Wallace lifted his hat from his forehead and picked off the enemy Sniper with a frown as the RED Scout bounded across the terrain and ducked behind the rock that the RED Sniper was using for cover. The Australian cursed and knelt down to avoid a poorly aimed rocket.

"Bloody Soldiers." he muttered. "Basket cases the lot of them."

"Hey, Wally. . .I think I need a Medic. . ."

Wallace looked down at the Scout with a start as Camden painfully pulled his hands away from his stomach. His eyes narrowed as red stained the youth's hand wraps and his shirt. Before the Sniper could respond, an ear shattering blast nearly blew their cover to smithereens.

"WHERE ARE YA, YA RUDDY SCOUT!"

The Sniper groaned.

He knew that accent.

"Time to go." he said slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

Camden painfully groaned as Wallace slid his hands underneath him and lifted the Scout. His head bounced against the Sniper's shoulder as the Sniper took off running.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"

Wallace veered to avoid a pipe bomb and turned his head with a snarky grin.

"Sorry, mate! I'm afraid this one's already taken!" he hollered to the BLU Demoman trying to reload his weapon.

"LIKE HELL!" the Demoman called back.

The Sniper laughed to himself and kept moving toward the Respawn Room. It was close to quitting time as it was. If he could get past Dell's perimeter and back to the RED base, he could get Willem and make sure Camden was safe.

"Hold on, Cam." Wallace said softly as the Scout moaned. "Just, hang in there."

As the Sniper got closer to where the RED Engineer had set up shop for the duration of the day, a horrible hissing sound filled his ears. He ground to a stop as the BLU Pyro, armed with a sinister looking Backburner, stepped out of the shadows. Wallace shook his head as the Pyro laughed.

" _WHAHAWMwhahaha!_ "

"Bloody hell." Wallace hissed.

He looked at the Scout in his arms with a start as Camden wrapped his arms around his neck. He shook his head again.

"What's with  _you_!"

Camden closed his eyes.

"Just. . .shut up." he breathed.

Wallace was about to throw the youth to safety when he felt Camden grab the handle of his kukri. The Australian grinned and nodded.

"You got it, mate."

The BLU Pyro wailed as Wallace launched a Jarate bottle at him. As soon as the foul smelling substance hit the flaming arson, Camden charged foward with the kukri outstretched. The Sniper was impressed with the Scout's verocity as the kukri slammed into the Pyro, killing him.

Camden breathed heavily as he held the bloody weapon in his hand.

He glared hatefully.

"BONK, bitch." he said with a frown.

"Whoa!" Wallace said as he eased forward and caught the Scout in his arms as Camden collapsed. "Easy there, Cam. I gotcha."

Camden moaned as the Sniper lifted him up again. His hand held onto the kukri tightly while he put his other arm around Wallace's neck. He was quiet as the Sniper moved quickly.

"HEADS UP, YOU BLOODY AUSSIE!"

Wallace turned with a start as the Demoman called out after him again. He winced as he saw the pipe bomb headed toward him.

"Piss." he said hatefully.

Even if he was running at full speed, he wouldn't be able to avoid the backdraft from the blast.

"We're boned." Camden breathed, closing his eyes.

"I am. You're not."

Camden cried out as Wallace grabbed him by his arms and spun around quickly. The Scout went sailing into the RED Engineer's Sentry Perimeter as the Sniper hammerthrew him out of harm's way. When he was sure that Camden was safe, Wallace turned to face the Demoman's taunt with his SMG drawn.

"Checkmate, you Scottish wanker." he muttered firing.

As the Demoman cried out in surprise and the pipe bomb exploded on the ground, Wallace felt a violent force slam into his body. Dirt, rocks and rubble were sent up into the air as a defeaning explosion rocked several buildings. The Sniper cursed loudly. Boards and beams from a building damaged in the concussion collapsed around him.

There were a few, tense minutes where Wallace was positive he was dead. Dust filtered through faded, dirty sunlight as cries went up in the air. Broken beams creaked as the Sniper moaned and pushed several boards off of his chest. Blood was sliding down the side of his face as he shook his head clear.

Bloody hell." he whispered. "That Scot is as crazy as that damn Soldier."

"That was his  _new_  bomb. I did not think he would use it without  _testing_  it. Apparently, your Scout was the test."

Wallace's head rose sharply as a soft, familiar voice spoke from the dark. He pushed himself upright and winced as his chest ached.

"I wouldn't move too quickly, Wally." the BLU Spy said gently as he materialised out of the dark. "While I was able to spare you from the worst of the blast, we did travel a far distance."

"I see that." Wallace said softly.

He looked up at Nero as the Spy hoovered close by, but did not come any closer. This made the Sniper's heart ache.

"Thank you."

Nero's eyes were narrow as he shook his head.

"Don't thank me just yet." he breathed. "It will only be a matter of time before my teammates catch up to you. You need to get out of here."

Wallace understood this reaction.

It was business.

The Sniper nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He adjusted his rifle on his shoulder and wordlessly made his way out of the decimated building. As BLU and RED continued to war on outside, Wallace did not look back.


	14. Unraveling Tales in BLU and RED

"Jesus, Wally! You saved my ass! Where in the hell did you learn to throw like that!"

Wallace grinned and looked up from where Dell was assisting the RED Heavy with wrapping his hand with bandages.

"Like that? I taught myself in the Outback, mate! There's a lot out there that wants to kill ya! You gotta put some distance between it and you!"

Camden shook his head with amazement as the RED Medic continued patching up the RED Scout's wounds.

"I mean. . .you  _hammerthrew_  me!"

"Well, to be fair, you hardly weigh anything, Cam." Wallace said sympathetically as the Heavy finished his task. "I needed to get you to safety."

"Yeah, well, thanks." the Scout said looking down at his repaired Spleen. "That Demoman was trying to pump me full of pipe bombs after that fuckin' BLU Scout stole my ball and hit me with it. Fuckin' bastard."

Wallace smiled, but remained silent as Dell looked up.

"I'll admit it was a heckofa throw, Wally." the Engineer commented. "What I can't believe is how you managed to escape the very same pipe bomb!"

The RED Sniper's eyes narrowed, but he shook his head.

"I dunno, Dell." he said softly. "Like I said, it felt like someone plowed into me, knocking me out of the way. Who knows, right? Maybe I have a Guardian Angel watching out for me?"

"One helluvan angel then." Dell responded.

"No kiddin'." Camden said softly.

The Scout looked at the Sniper sincerely as the Medic finished his work.

"Thanks, Wally. I owe you one."

Wallace shook his head and grabbed his hat from the table beside him.

"Just stay outta trouble, Cam." he replied. "Next time you think about slippin' that BONK! Drink in my coffee, remember this moment."

Camden grinned and watched Wallace rise to his feet.

"That was the best! You couldn't stop twitching for five hours!"

"Yeah, and all my shots missed the entire day, too." Wallace lamented. "Worse than that, I was pissin' green for three days. God only knows what it did to my kidneys."

Camden shrugged.

"It don't bother me none!" he chortled.

"Just keep it to yourself, Scout." Wallace warned pointing a finger at the younger man. "Or else next time, I will let that Demoman blow you sky high."

"Scout's honour." Camden said raising his hand. "No more BONK for you."

"Good."

Wallace looked at the RED Heavy and the Engineer with a small nod.

"Thanks for the assistance, Dell. . .Nikolas."

"Da. No trouble." the Russian gunman said with a grin. "I make good back up medic."

"That you do, kitten." the RED Medic echoed as he moved his Medi Gun out of the way so Camden could stand up. "I'd be lost without you."

"And full of bullet holes." Dell muttered with a sigh.

The Engineer shook his head.

"Cam, come on. Jacques told me to take you home tonight."

"Yeah, he would." the Scout said sourly. "He out bangin' Ma again is he?"

Wallace raised an eyebrow as Dell blushed furiously.

"You know about that, do ya?" the Sniper asked with interest.

"Oh, yeah, I know about it." Camden said with a hiss. "Dime a dozen, backstabbing hoebag."

"Camden!" Dell said with disapproval. "He may be a dime a dozen backstabber, but he's your father, and you shouldn't  _know_  about that."

"Yeah, well, maybe he should have thought about that before the BLU Spy dropped off them pictures, huh?" Camden said, crossing his arms. "The only one who still doesn't believe it is Jay. That sucker still thinks it was all made up. Serves him right when  _he_  catches em at it one day."

Dell groaned and put his face in his hands as the RED Medic scoffed.

"Brozhers. Zhe fact zhat you both fight like you do is because Jacques prances around here on  _your_  side and not your brozher's."

"Yeah, Will, that's it." Camden said sarcastically. "Jay is doing this for attention. Cause he grew up with Ma and I had to grow up with  _Dad_. He's makin' up for lost time by whacking Dad in the head with a baseball bat. Don't make me laugh."

Willem von Dette frowned as the light glinted off of his spectacles.

"I don' make ozher people laugh." he replied.

"Dat's not true, Docktor!" Nikolas said with a smile. "You make me laugh all the time."

Willem smiled fondly at his counterpart and shook his head.

"You are different, kitten." he said genuinely.

Wallace smirked as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Your father don' want your mother to be hurt. Chances are, Jay signed up for BLU without permission. While Jacques can keep an eye on you here on RED, and you both are on the same team, he doesn't have to worry about you. You grew up knowing how to defend yourself. By the sounds of it, he wanted to keep your mother out of the fray."

"Then why separate my brother and me?" Camden asked softly. "Why not leave us both with  _her_?"

Wallace could see how sad the Scout was at this fact as the youth scuffed his shoe into the tile of the Medic's office. The Sniper thought about this question for a moment before Dell took off his hard hat with a sigh.

"You were planned, your brother was an accident."

Camden looked up with a start as Dell frowned deeply.

"What do you mean  _accident_?" he asked. "We are  _identical twins_!"

"Yeah, and you happened to be born a few months earlier than your brother." Dell said carefully. "While rare, it has been known to happen!"

Camden was startled and shook his head with confusion.

"What does that have to do with us being separated!"

"Your brother has no idea who his father  _is_ , Cam." Dell said softly. "When Sophie realised she had, had  _twin_  boys, Jacques was recruited by RED and had become a full time employee. You spent a lot of time with your father, because you are their first kid together, you see? Jacques was proud to have you in his life. Not wantin' to rock the boat, Sophie kept Jay a secret for a long time. She broke things off with him. Nearly broke his heart.

"She sent you to live with him so that Jay wouldn't know who is father was. She was hopin' to keep things quiet with your other brothers and keep Jacques out of any more trouble. When she tied her allegiences with BLU, she pretty much sealed the deal there. She didn't do it to spite you or Jacques. . .well, maybe Jacques, but not you. They met up in secret after she ran into Jacques outside the Badlands.

"And, well. . .you know the rest after that."

The Engineer played with the hat in his hands as Camden looked at him, stunned. The Texan looked down while Wallace looked at him expectantly.

"You know an awful lot about it all, builder." the Sniper said nodding.

"Yeah." Dell answered. "I. . .I helped Jacques out after. . .after the break up. He was set on marryin' Sophie. . .and when she did that. . .it nearly broke his heart in half. His only consolation was that he had  _you_ , Cam."

The Scout, still startled, shook his head clear and looked away.

"Yeah. Whatever." he said softly. "Look, I wanna go home."

Dell sighed softly and put his hat back on his head.

"Okay." he replied. "Let's go."

"Don' get zhose stitches wet for 48 hours!" Willem called as the Scout followed the Engineer out of the room.

Camden raised his hand in acknowledgement and disappeared.

Wallace thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Poor kid." he mused.

He looked up at Willem with a faint smile.

"Is is aight for me to take off, Doc?"

Willem waved his hand.

"Jaa. You are fine." the Medic replied. "My Heavy does good vork."

"Thanks, Willem." Wallace said with a tip of his hat. "I'll see you guys Monday, then."

The Sniper smiled hopelessly and shook his head as the Heavy and Medic waved him out. He adjusted his rifle on his back and sighed. He made his way out of the RED Industries Base at Gravel Pit and began moving toward the exit. The side of his forehead was bandaged as was his right hand. His chest ached, but it was not unbearable. Willem had been able to take most of the sting out of that.

Wallace's mind was wandering as he moved to his van in the parking lot. While a part of him worried about the BLU Spy, the other part of him was concerned about Cam's behaviour. It was common knowledge to the team about Jacques' affair with the BLU Scout's mother. They all knew that Camden was his son. What hadn't been clear was the falling out between the two of them and the recent return to the relationship.

"Well, Dell seemed to be well versed." the Sniper murmured as he opened the door to the van and got into the driver's seat.

That made sense, though.

The Engineer and Jacques had been working for RED Industries for a long time. They had grown accustomed to helping one another when they could. Like now, for instance. When Jacques had to be somewhere else, he trusted Dell to care for Camden. Yet, there was something forlorn and misunderstood in the Scout's eyes when he left.

Wallace painfully winced as he clenched the steering wheel.

While he did not know about being twins, he did know what it meant to have the "million mile gaze" about a loved one lost.

The Sniper quickly started the van and tried to shake his head clear. He turned on the headlights and pulled out onto the one, lone highway that ran through the Badlands.

He wanted to get through this weekend as quickly as possible.

He wanted to get back to  _him_.


	15. A Man True to His Word

The moon was high in the sky as crickets sang in the desert. At the horizon, coyote howls echoed through the night air. Stars spanned across the heavens like a spilled bottle of glitter. The twinkling of faraway gases was comforting and familiar. In the gentle humming of the van's generator, Wallace Mundy found solace in the quiet of night and a mound of books.

The Sniper looked up from the paperback in his hands as he listened to the sound of singing crickets stop. He frowned for a moment and turned his head to look out the window that was on his right hand side. His eyes scanned the perimeter for a moment before turning away. The blinds fell back across the panes of glass.

Nothing to worry about.

Wallace sighed softly and looked around his camper van he had lovingly named "Bette."

The van was a refurbished model he had brought over from Australia. He had done most of the work on it himself. It was something he was proud of, actually. Most of the parts had been won in card games throughout the war. He had all of the parts shipped to Australia, and then, when he took the job in the Badlands, he had the semi-finished product sent to America.

The back of the van was small, but homey enough. It had a secluded nook for storage and for his vast collection of books. There was a small section for a kitchen which he had designed himself. It met with a steel desk that was bolted into the floor of the vehicle. Beside that was where he rested currently.

The bed was another self design. Instead of taking up space above the cab like most recreational vehicles, Wallace had thought it better to create something multi-purpose. What resulted was the large, full sized bed that doubled as a sizeable table and folding couch. The chaise like construction allowed the cushions and bedding of the mattress to be used as seat cushions or couch cushions.

The table, itself, was built out of a sturdy Mahoghany. It moved like a well oiled puzzle. Everything had a place for when the Sniper wanted it. Currently, the table was in its bedroom form though Wallace was not tired.

Wallace looked at the book in his hand as his calloused fingers touched the pages.

He was reading a book about Cicero, the Great Orator. He grasped the core concepts, and the book was a fairly good read, but the Sniper had hoped it would bore the hell out of him so that he could fall asleep.

The Sniper sighed again and put a torn, cloth bookmark in the book and reached upward with it. He set it on a shelf that rested above him with several other books, his kukri, his hat and a picture of a younger him with a smiling, blonde haired little girl.

Wallace scooted down on the bed and adjusted the multitude of pillows until they were crammed under his neck and head. His hand removed his glasses and set them on the shelf beside his hat. On its way back down to the bed, it pulled a beaded cord.

The living space was bathed in soft darkness as the Sniper closed his eyes.

He desperately wanted to sleep through the remainder of this week. He wanted to get it over with so that he could see the Spy again.

The night air whispering through the cracked window above him caressed his cheek as he tried to keep his thoughts clear. His mind never shut off. Maybe it was from reading too many books all of the time. He was always thinking. Now, between quantum physics and speech mechanics, the BLU Spy and his accent were plaguing his mind.

Wallace clenched his eyes tighter.

The memories were so vivid, it was as if the Spy were beside him again.

"Wally. . .please wake up,  _mon amour_."

Wallace sat up with a start. His eyes were wide with surprise as they searched the expanse of his humble abode. The calm, quiet interior of wood paneling and metal hummed quietly with the sounds of the electrical generator outside. The moonlight was filtering onto the faded, worn carpet that the Sniper had haphazardly decided to install after the other parts of the project were finished.

Nothing else was out of place.

The Sniper sighed and put his face in his hands.

"God." he breathed into his palms. "I am so tired, I am beginin' to  _hear_  things now."

"You  _are_  hearing things, Wallace. I am outside."

Wallace jumped and turned around as the voice spoke again, this time with a bit of amusement. The Sniper quickly pulled the blinds back and looked out the window. His heart skipped a few beats as the BLU Spy stood quietly outside smoking a cigarette. The moonlight illuminated his body as he smiled at the gunman.

" _Bonjour, amour_!" Nero replied cheerfully enough. "Haven't been sleeping?"

The Sniper couldn't help but smile as his face relaxed and he shook his head.

"No, mate." he whispered. "Not since you left."

Nero made a noise in his throat and put his cigarette out on the ground.

"Tsk, Tsk, Wally." he said softly. "I am going to have to punish you for it!"

"Do it later. Come on. . ."

Wallace let the blinds hit the window and rose to his feet. He walked the short distance to the door to his living space. He unlocked the several bolts and pushed it open. The metal door made an eerie creak as it hit the outside of the van. The Sniper waited hesitantly as boots crunched on the dirt on the other side of the vehicle.

When the Spy came into view, the Sniper couldn't remember when he'd felt happier.

Nero smiled up at Wallace as he stood on the ground in front of the Australian. His white dress shirt was untucked and partially unbuttoned. His suit pants were smudged with dirt and sand, and the moonlight made his blue balaclava look a pale grey colour. The Spy's body was relaxed as he gazed upward.

He had endured everything to get to this moment.

"You did not get my message, did you?" the Spy asked aloud.

Wallace tilted his head to the side.

"Message? When?" he asked.

Nero took the Sniper's hand as Wallace held it out to him. He smiled again as the taller man heaved him upward into the van. The Sniper pulled the Spy into his home and quickly shut the door again. Locks slid back into place as Wallace turned back to Nero.

"I left you a message as you were leaving work yesterday." the Spy said softly. "I told you that I would come to you after night fall."

Wallace shook his head.

"I didn't get it." he replied.

"Clearly." Nero answered. "I had to walk almost five miles in the desert trying to find you. That's the only reason I am so late."

Wallace's cheeks burned as he bowed his head with embarrassment.

"Gah, I'm sorry, Nero." he muttered. "I can be pretty absent minded when I haven't slept in awhile."

"You don't show it out there." Nero commented nodding toward the outside. "You are still killing better than most."

"Auto Pilot, mate." Wallace said with a small grin. "That doesn't take skill anymore."

The two men were silent for a moment as they stared at one another. The van's generator hummed outside as Wallace fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Nero smiled and looked around the Sniper's home. He enjoyed looking at the pictures and postcards taped to the walls. He liked the quaint, "homey-ness" of it.

It was definitely Wallace.

"I. . .missed you. . ."

Wallace's voice was soft and unsure as the Sniper put a hand at the back of his neck. The Sniper winced as he looked at the Spy.

". . .I. . .hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Nero smiled sweetly.

The Australian's eyes looked much different without those large glasses on his face. He looked younger without them.

He shook his head.

"August kept hounding me about what happened, but I told him that I had a terrible case of hemmoroids. Said it was best to leave me be."

Wallace laughed a little and shook his head.

"You're pretty strange, Nero." he said softly.

"Yes, but I am  _your_  kind of strange." the Spy answered.

His touch felt like electricity. It sent energy coursing through his veins. All of the days without rest seemed to disappear as Nero's ungloved fingers slid across Wallace's face.

The Sniper closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

He craved it.

Nero smiled as Wallace's hand came up on his.

"I've missed you also, Wally." he breathed. "This day would not come soon enough."

Wallace looked up at the Spy as his body trembled.

"I was beginning to think that I had dreamed that day, actually."

"No. It was quite real." Nero responded lightly. "I have the bruises to prove it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Nero." Wallace said with a wince.

"On the contrary," Nero said with a small grin, "I hope you hurt me more."

The Sniper shook his head and grabbed the Spy's arm. He pulled the man into his embrace as his lips came down on his. The Spy did not resist this action and enjoyed the feel of his partner's kiss. It tasted better than he had remembered.

He had spent the days avoiding the Sniper and keeping his teammates in the dark. He had escaped a painful interrogation only by undertaking the most dangerous missions assigned to BLU Industries for the week. His body had been bruised, burned, cut and torn, but it was worth it to get to this point.

To feel his lips and the heat from his body was worth everything.

Nero closed his eyes breathlessly as Wallace parted from him and ran his fingers down the sides of his face. Even through his balaclava he could feel the static from the Sniper's flesh. The heat permeated his body as the gunman tugged on the fabric gently.

"I want to see your face, love." Wallace whispered. "Please. . ."

The Spy whimpered as the taller man leaned forward and pressed his lips against the side of his neck. The heat grew as he clutched Wallace's shirt in his fingers.

"Of course,  _mon amour_." he answered.

The Sniper's fingers, though outwardly calloused and rough, were gentle against the Spy's skin. They skillfully slid beneath the hem of the balaclava and pushed it upward. The action was surprisingly erotic and made the Belgian moan softly.

This excited the gunman who moved through the movements even slower. He savoured each tug, each response and each inch of the Spy's skin being revealed. As Nero's jaw became visible, Wallace ran his lips across the flesh. He planted kisses on the Spy's body and held him tightly against his chest.

Wallace's heart raced and his breath caught in his throat as his fingers continued their work. He enjoyed every bit of Nero's unmasking. It made his body burn as he kissed Nero's lips. His fingers savoured the last parts of removing the Spy's balaclava before pulling the fabric free of his lover's face and letting it fall to the floor.

"God, you're beautiful."


	16. Sharing the Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to come right out and say it: I used Google Translate.
> 
> I barely speak the QUEEN's English . . . being American and all . . . I consider that progress.
> 
> So, there it is.

Nero closed his eyes and allowed the Sniper to forcefully bring his face upward so that he could kiss him. His body was hot as Wallace directed him backward. He trembled as the gunman carefully pushed him to the bed.

How he had missed this.

"I've been waiting for this bloody week to end since you left." Wallace rasped as he stood over the Spy. "I've been craving your body pinned beneath mine."

Nero smiled faintly.

"Well, you have me." he breathed. "For the whole weekend."

Wallace's heart stopped.

He hadn't heard right.

"What?"

Nero nodded.

"You heard me, bushman." he replied. "I have this weekend to myself. Since I took some of the more  _dangerous_  missions this week, I will be left alone. August thinks I am at home nursing my illness."

The Spy's arms came up around the Sniper as Wallace brought his body down closer. Nero enjoyed Wallace's lips pressed against his. His body arched into the Australian's as the Sniper's fingers pushed his shirt upward. Flesh explored flesh as Nero parted from Wallace breathlessly.

Wallace trembled and held Nero closer. He looked down at the Spy with a shake of his head.

"All weekend, then." he said softly.

"And, if I can manage it, I can come see you after work next week." Nero answered carefully. "It will depend on if I can shake August."

The Sniper frowned a bit before tilting his head to the side.

"That Medic of yours seems to have a keene interest in you, Nero." he responded. "Why's that?"

Nero was silent as he turned away. The Spy did not answer for a moment.

Wallace waited patiently as the Spy's fingers flexed against his arms.

Finally, Nero winced and shook his head.

"Do you remember when I told you that August told Helen about me?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Wallace said calmly. "What of it?"

"He wasn't doing it to be nice." Nero said turning to face the Sniper. "He was responsible for killing Japp after we were liberated from Dachau. August was a political prisoner that had been in Dachau with Japp and I. He was. . .responsible for helping some of the more "unorthodox" soldiers find inmates to torture or abuse. In return, he got to work his sinister experiments with other medical staff at the camp.

"August envied the relationship that Japp and I had. He had tried advancing on me once, and Japp threatened him. He warned August that he would gut him with his fingernails if he had to, but he wouldn't let a German "Closeter" hurt me. August and Japp had a kind of vicious hatred with one another after that.

"When we were liberated, Japp and I stayed together. We moved to Brussels and we lived there for a few years. One night, when coming home, he was attacked. . .and he died in the hospital. He'd been bludgeoned to death with a bone saw."

Nero took a breath as several tears slid down his face. His fingers tightened sharply against Wallace's arms.

"August appeared "out of the blue" during my loss. He once again tried to make an advance on me. I told him I would rather die. I knew he had something to do with Japp's death. I knew it. When I refused him, he warned me to reconsider. I said I would take my chances."

Wallace glared terribly as Nero looked at him sadly.

"Then, I was part of a botched job, ended up in a French prison, and then somehow ended up as property sold to Mann Co. under the guise of slave labour for the Team Fortress project. August knew that I was good at what I did. He knew why I was in Dachau. He knows everything about me. . .

"Here. . .he controls my entire existance on BLU. If I don't keep him happy, and in the dark about us, he will not make either of our lives pleasant."

The Spy stopped speaking as the breeze rustled through the Sniper's home. His eyes were tight and narrow as he trembled.

This relationship had been doomed from the start.

There was a long silence before Wallace took a deep breath and brought Nero's chin up so that he could look the Spy in the eyes. He paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nero, you deserve a lover that can take better care of you than I can." he breathed. "If I was worth anything, I would rip that bastard apart for what he did to your partner, and for what he did to you now. I wish I could do more for you. You don' deserve this kind of life. . .not after you gave so much of yourself to others."

The Spy seized with fear.

"Wallace, what are you saying?" he breathed. "Please,  _mon ami_ , do not think such horrible thoughts of yourself! My life was meaningless after Japp died. Now, it has meaning! Please do not blame yourself because of my horrible choices!"

The Sniper started as Nero threw his arms around his neck and trembled.

"Please don't leave me!"

Wallace shook his head.

"Leave you! What are you gettin' on about, Nero?" he asked, crazily. "I ain't goin' anywhere! Is that what you thought I meant!"

Nero pulled away with tears running down his face.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is. . .Isn't that. . .that what you were saying?" he sniffled.

"Fuck no!" Wallace replied. "God, I'm sorry, Nero. My way with words isn't the best. I meant that you deserve a lover that could  _kill_  that BLU Medic and string him up by his balls. I'd make Dell undo what he allowed them to do to you. If I was as good a lover as you think I am, I would take away your pain and return to Europe with you. We'd get outta here.

"But, I know that you are on Unlimited Respawn. I know you are rigged to this place. I also know that if I begin to target the BLU Medic specifically, he is going to start getting suspicious, and that will only hurt  _you_. So, I'm not worth the dirt in my boots to you. I am useless as a lover and a fuckin' soldier. I cannot protect you."

Nero was quiet as Wallace looked away angrily. The Spy tilted his head so that the moonlight struck the scars in his face. He smiled after a time and turned the Sniper's face back to his. He was kind and gentle as he ran his fingers over Wallace's cheek.

"I think you are perfect." he whispered. "Even after learning all you have about me, you still find me beautiful. You still want to protect me. I think that is endearing,  _mon amour_. I haven't felt this kind of affection in a very long time. You treat me better than you know, Wally."

Wallace grimaced.

"Yer lyin' to me, now."

Nero shook his head.

" _Non, je ne suis pas._ " he replied softly. " _Vous faites disparaître la douleur._ "

The Sniper looked at the Spy helplessly.

"That's just it, Nero." he said. "There shouldn't  _BE_  any pain! I should be able to protect you from all that!"

Nero shook his head a second time.

"Wallace, you cannot spare me from this pain or this life." he said seriously. "But you can help me through it. Before, I would sleep alone and cry myself to sleep. I would sob until my body was exhausted. Now, I have something peaceful to remember when I fall asleep. I can recall your arms, your kiss. . .I can remember your face, your body. . .and the words you whisper in my ear. All of that eases my pain.

" _YOU_  ease my pain!"

"Nero. . ."

The Belgian put a finger to the Australian's lips as he closed his eyes. Nero was silent for a moment as he thought. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked up at Wallace.

"I want to tell you something, Wally." he said finally. "Will you promise to hear me out before you do anything crazy?"

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy?"

" _Oui_." Nero responded. "You may find my story unsatisfactory, but I feel I must be honest with you."

The Sniper felt a hot stone drop into his stomach as he thought about his answer. Finally, he nodded.

"A'ight."

"Good. Might I sit up and tell this story?"

Wallace reluctantly pulled away from the Spy and allowed the Belgian to sit up. The Sniper's dog tags jingled against his chest as Nero stretched his muscles and sighed.

" _Puis-je fumer?_ "

Wallace smiled.

" _Seulement si vous partagez._ " he responded.

The Spy smiled back and nodded.

"But of course!" he answered. "I did not know you partook in such activities."

"Normally, I don't." Wallace said honestly as Nero pulled out his cigarette case. "But, when you are in the trenches, bombs rainin' down on you, you could have the Medics drug you up to calm your nerves, or you could smoke. Since I needed to keep my wits, I chose the cigarettes. Now, I only smoke when I am stressed. Habit."


	17. Behind the Numbers

Nero nodded as he offered his case to the Sniper before taking a cigarette of his own. He lit Wallace's and then his own. He sat staring at the Australian for a moment before tilting his head.

"Before I begin,  _amour_ , might you fill me in on something I have not been able to piece together on my own?"

The Sniper inhaled on the cigarette and blew the smoke out of the open window with a faint nod.

"Sure." he said softly. "Whaddya want to know?"

Nero gestured to the Sniper's dog tags as he smoked.

"Your tags. They are from your time in the military, right?"

Wallace nodded again.

"Yup." he answered. "Just standard issue tags. I guess I got so used to wearin' 'em that I didn't bother to take 'em off. Plus, they are like a good luck charm for me. I feel naked without 'em."

" _Oui_." Nero said flicking ash out the open window. "But, the other two things. I have not been able to figure them out. I gather that one of them is from some beast you had slain in your homeland. I also assumed that the idol was something religious to keep you safe during your time in the war. Perhaps something from your mother?"

Wallace smiled fondly as he looked down at the covers. He was lost in the memory for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're on the right track." he finally responded. "The animal tooth is from an alligator that Katie and I tracked and hunted together. It was the first huntin' trip we took in the Outback. She was only ten years old. She spotted him and sent an arrow right through the buggar's eye. It was an amazing shot, mate! She had eyes like a hawk, she did."

Nero winced as he watched the pain etch itself across Wallace's face. He could see the deep lines around the Sniper's eyes and the scar that ran across his cheek as the moonlight washed over him. He remained silent as the Sniper took another drag off of his cigarette and shook his head again.

"The idol ain't from my Mum." Walllace continued. "Katie gave it to me before I left for Europe. You can't see it unless you're up close, but it isn't really a  _traditional_  idol."

The Spy was surprised as the Sniper lifted the chain from his neck and handed it out to him. Nero took it gingerly and ran his fingers over the cool metal of the tags.

The metal was worn and dented with age. The Sniper's Infantry Unit, Identification number, his name and rank were all stamped into the metal. Even his home location was included. Behind the tags was a smooth, worn tooth. The tooth had yellowed with age, but it was perfectly smooth and pointed. It had been removed with some skill and the roots still had traces of embedded blood and tissue hardened on them.

Next to all of this was a worn, shiny idol the size of a thimble. The item was made from copper and was painstakingly etched. The tiny figure was of a woman in bright armour. The woman held a large, round shield and had a helmet of battle on her head. The bright helm of feathers was painted red. In the idol's hand was a long, pointed spear. Atop the idol's shoulder was an owl with its wings outspread. The idol stood, battle-ready on a disk of copper.

Behind the idol was a small, metal tag. On this tag was an engraved message.

" _May She Guard You in the Troughs of Battle. Come Home Safe, Wally! Love, Katie._ "

"It's Athena." Nero breathed looking up at Wallace. "The Goddess of Wisdom and War."

Wallace nodded as he finished his cigarette and stamped it out on the windowsill before throwing it out the window.

"Katie was big on all that." he replied. "She said it would protect me in battle. A few times out here I think it has."

Nero knew what the Sniper meant and handed the chain back to the Australian. He watched Wallace put the chain back around his neck before leaning back against the wall of the van.

"Did you visit Her Temple in Athens?" he breathed.

Wallace grinned.

"Sure did, mate. A few of my Italian buddies laughed at me cause I said a prayer and left a few flowers. I figured I owed the Goddess who'd watched out for my life out there. That, and Katie always wanted to go. Athena was her favourite of the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

Nero smiled faintly.

"And you?"

"Zeus." Wallace said immediately. "But, that is only because I liked the Norse Gods and Goddesses better. I took a likin' to their odes in high school. Odin was my favourite to read about. The sacrifice and demeanour of a God who not only wanted to rule His Universe, but seek to understand  _more_  about it. He maimed Himself for knowledge, mate. What god do you know would do that nowadays?"

Nero shook his head.

"Not many." he re-assured the Sniper.

He sighed.

"You can stop blaming your Engineer for my plight, Wally." he said softly.

"Eh?" Wallace asked with a start.

"He may have come up with the plans for my Identification Code," the Spy answered putting out his cigarette, "but he was not the one that installed it inside of me."

Wallace glared.

"He still engineered it!"

Nero laughed.

"He's an  _engineer_ , Wallace, that is his  _job_! Besides, he never wanted those plans to see the light of day."

"How do you know that?" the Sniper asked.

"I know because I happened to be in August and Helen's "Experimentation Room" when the RED Engineer was called into the Administrator's office." Nero said carefully.

"Experimentation Room?" Wallace hissed.

"I will get to that, Wally. Patience." Nero responded, ignoring his lover. "Anyway, the RED Engineer was asked about creating new traps for enemy Spies. He did not know I was being held at the time. When questioned, the Engineer admitted that he had been working on a new technology that may work for capturing Spies and easing the stress on the Respawn System.

"When Helen wanted more information, your Engineer gave it to her. Thus, the Identification Genome Project was presented. While he presented his findings, he told her that this was primitive, and could  _kill_  at the early stages of trial and error. It could possibly do more damage than his Respawn Technology could repair. He had been unable to figure out a way to make the process safe  _and_  reversible upon completion of Contract.

"He advised that the process be tested further before any Human Clinicals were ran. He said he was in no position to try the information out, and his plans were crude. However, to soothe her frazzled nerves, the dear Texan did offer her plans for the "Spy Trap" that caught me a week ago. He said that even without an Identification Tag, he could rig the trap to protect Intelligence materials.

"While on the outside, this pleased the Administrator, it wasn't the end of the story for the Engineer's research."

Nero sighed softly as he heard Wallace grind his teeth.

"Your Engineer, again, warned against using the other research before leaving. I think he suspected that Helen wouldn't listen. Dell Conagher is a smart individual. I think he knows I have a tag. I think he created the trap only to please Helen and to verify that for himself. It will only be a matter of time before he confronts me on the matter."

"Then if Dell didn't do  _this_  to you, WHO DID?" Wallace hissed as he held up Nero's tagged arm.

Nero stared at him blankly.

"Oh, didn't you guess,  _cherie_? It was Helen and August."


	18. Among Gods, Goddesses and Misplaced Rage

Wallace's eyes bulged as anger seethed through his face. He angrily gritted his teeth and frowned.

"The BLU Medic?"

" _Oui_." Nero answered. "I told you. He controls everything about my movement. In order to throw him off my trail, I offered to take the most dangerous tasks. This in and of itself may rouse suspicion, but I had to do something to keep Helen off of me. August. . .well, I will have to face his wrath eventually. I know that."

"His wrath?"

Nero sighed again and looked up at his lover. He saw the deep, rising hatred behind the beautiful, hazel eyes. He remembered noting the Sniper looked younger than he was without them. This piqued his interest and he changed the subject momentarily.

"You were a Sniper in the Military as well, were you not?" he asked suddenly.

Wallace, surprised by the sudden change of topic, stared at the Spy for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"Yes. What's that got to do with what we're talkin' about  _now_?"

Nero shook his head.

"I am noticing how much younger you look without your glasses." he replied. "Then, I realised that most branches of the Military will not accept a man who cannot see well. They certainly won't accept them into the Sharpshooter position."

Wallace smiled wryly.

"Ah. Well, you got me there, Spy." he responded. "Before I left Australia, I memorised the vision test card they give you. Then, in the trenches, you spend a lot of time in a mask. Not many people cared or noticed. They needed people to fight. When I came here, nobody gave a fuck. They thought they were sunglasses, you know? To keep the glare off."

Nero smiled back.

"You are  _indeed_  the most peculiar Sniper I have met." he stated.

"Yeah, well, you don' know half of it." Wallace replied. "But we aren't talkin' bout  _me_ , are we?"

" _Non_." Nero sighed. "We are not."

"Now, what the hell does that  _bastard_  do to you?" Wallace said with as much calm as he could muster.

He wanted to keep his promise to hear the Spy out before he raged out of the van and into BLU Industries to kill that German bastard.

"Well, he  _did_  finish the research on Dell's Identification program." Nero continued without further prodding. "He also added to it. Your Engineer never intended for the tags to become permanent blemishes or become live explosives. Worse, he never wanted them to encourage further harm from the inside.

"Unbeknownst to Helen, August installed my tag with a device that would allow him to control the substance that is released into my blood. When the Identification tag activates, it becomes a bright, burning green colour. Deep, black and blue trails will be released from the plate beneath the numbers. The longer the tag is activated, the more poison will be released into my body. You can see the veins fill with it.

"When August is in a tirade, he will activate my tag."

Nero shuddered as he clenched his fist together. The silver numbers and letters shimmered harmlessly in the moonlight as the Spy felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

"He has done everything to me. He has tested new drugs for his Syringe Gun, he has cut into my flesh and he has mutilated parts of my body that no one else can see. When he believes that I am up to something, or if Helen thinks I have done a rotten job for the day, August will activate the tag."

Wallace found himself shaking as Nero gazed up at him with the most horrid, painful expression he had seen on the Spy's face yet. The scars contorted in his jagged flesh and his eyes sparkled with tears as the Belgian shook his head breathlessly.

" _Mon amour_ , you do  _not_  know  _pain_  until you have felt that  _POISON_  coursing through your veins!" Nero cried softly. "I cannot describe to you the horrible feeling when August turns it on. He straps me to his table so that I cannot thrash or escape. He has to gag me for fear of the others on our team figuring out what is going on!

"But, the actual  _pain_! God, Wallace. . .it feels as though I am being force fed Chlorine. He has let the tag remain active while he's done other experiments. He keeps his Medi-Gun on me at all times. He doesn't want me to  _die_  of course. He does not have mercy. I have maintained consciousness long enough to feel the vile toxin reach my chest. Once it has reached my heart, I have seized or gone into cardiac arrest.

"After that, I never remember  _what_  has happened to me."

There was a stifling silence that permeated the tiny camper van. It was pressing down upon the Spy and the Sniper as Nero bowed his head. The rage burning inside of the Australian's body caused his nostrils to flare and his eyes to become narrow slits in his face. His fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles were a white colour.

After what seemed like hours, the Sniper growled in a language that the Spy could not understand. Nero jumped with fright as Wallace slammed his palm onto the shelf above them and grabbed his glasses and his hat.

" _THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO BE DEAD BY MORNING_."

Nero was terrified as the Sniper dragged his kukri from the shelf, knocking several things onto the bed beneath it. He shook his head and launched forward as the Sniper made for the door.

"Wally, WALLACE, NO!"

Wallace seethed with rage as Nero stumbled to his feet and landed in front of him, blocking the door.

"Get out of my way, Nero." he hissed.. "This is beyond inhumane. The bastard deserves to meet the broadside of my blade."

Nero shook his head again.

"No, Wallace, you musn't." he begged. "This is why I did not want to  _tell_  you! I knew that you would get this way!"

"Of  _course_  I would, Nero!" Wallace roared. "I love you, goddammit! What more do I have to do to fuckin' get that through to you!"

Nero was surprised by his lover's angry response and let his shoulders fall.

"Nothing." he whispered.

"Then get the hell outta my way, Spy." Wallace growled. "I am going to kill that Kraut like I shoulda done the minute you told me about him."

"Then, Helen and August will know about us." Nero said softly.

He looked down at his side.

"It won't matter much to that Medic if he's  _DEAD_  now will it?" Wallace raged.

"No, but it will get  _you_  killed, too."

Nero looked up at Wallace sadly as he shook his head helplessly.

"You said so yourself, Wally." he breathed. "You are on your last Respawn Token. Unless the Adminstrator takes pity and renews you, which I highly doubt, then you will be killed for killing during cease fire. Worse, you will leave me alone, here. . .with no one. I will be given no mercy. She will likely torture me to death.

"Only, she won't let me die. That would mean I could be at peace."

This did not have the effect that Nero wanted. Instead of easing the Sniper's anger, he fed the fire and caused the Australian to violently shove him aside.

Nero stumbled forward and collapsed against the bed on the floor. A biting pain radiated up his ribs as his side hit the hardened wood beaneath the blankets. He was trembling as Wallace angrily roared and slammed his foot into the door of his van.

With amazing force and a loud crack, the door was yanked from its locks and slammed against the side of the vehicle. Nero cried out and buried his head in his arms as splinters flew off the door frame into the van. He visibly shook as Wallace gasped for breath and stood with his kukri tightly in his hand. The Spy feebly gazed at his lover's back as the Sniper shook.

"I let Katherine die without a fight." Wallace said suddenly. "You are askin' me to do the same thing. My heart is nothin' but a plaything to the lot of ya. She up and died and left me here, fightin' to keep those Krauts and them Japs outta our land. Now, when I finally get the one thing I've been keepin' an eye on for seven years, I find out that he wants me to sit back and  _let_  him be abused and broken.

"It's a fuckin' waste."

Tears slid down Nero's cheeks as the Sniper kept his back to him. He painfully held his arm out toward the gunman with a hopeless expression on his face.

"Wallace. . .I'm. . .I am sorry. . .I just. . ."

"Shut up, mate."

Nero was startled by the Sniper's forceful tone and fell silent. He felt his heart aching in his throbbing chest as he felt his world falling in around him.

He had been wrong.

 _This_  was the worst pain he had experienced in his life.

It was like losing Japp all over again.

" _Je voulais seulement vous dire la vérité_." the Spy whispered pitifully. " _Je voulais être honnête avec celui que j'ai aimé!_ "

Wallace glared out at the desert as the moonlight made the sand sparkle. His body was seething with rage. He knew he was making it worse. He always did things like that. He blamed Katherine for dying on him when it wasn't  _her_ fault. He blamed his parents for making him go to war, when  _he_  had chosen to go.

He was blaming  _Nero_  when all he wanted to do was hold the Spy and never let him go.

He never channeled his anger for the greater good.

" _Baisez votre honnêteté_." the gunman heard himself say aloud. " _Mieux encore, baiser ton amour._ "


	19. In Enemy Territory

Nero sat, stunned, as Wallace glared over his shoulder at him. He couldn't feel himself breathing. It felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. He watched as the Sniper turned away and walked out of the van. His eyes did not move as the tall, lean figure moved out into the darkness and disappeared all together.

A wail, mournful and heart breaking, echoed into the night as the Spy collapsed over his lap. His fingers clutched at the bed sheets as he sobbed. He couldn't breathe anymore as he gasped for air. His heart was hurting. It felt like a knife had been dragged straight through his sternum. He couldn't process the horrible words his lover had spoken. He couldn't get the cold, harsh stare out of his mind.

He wanted to be honest! He hadn't wanted to lie to the first man he had loved since Japp had perished. To hear such heartless, hateful words was a shock he was not prepared for in the slightest.

_"Fuck your honesty. . .better yet, fuck your love."_

". . .my love. . ."

Nero's voice rose above his sobs as his body trembled.

". . .please. . .please. . .kill me!" he begged painfully. "GOD, PLEASE KILL ME!"

"Keep that up, and that Medic  _is_  likely to hear you,  _mon cher_."

The BLU Spy turned with a terrible start as a soft voice spoke out from behind him. His blue eyes narrowed as he realised he was not wearing his balaclava.

_What does it matter? I want to die. Who cares if he sees my face?_

The RED Spy stood in the broken doorway of the RED Sniper's van smoking a cigarette. He lazily gazed around the door frame and sighed softly. The moonlight played off of the red balaclava as the Frenchman straightened his dress vest. His tie was loose and his dress shirt unbuttoned as he looked toward his right.

"I wonder what lie he will tell you about the door, Dell."

Again, Nero tensed and clutched the sheets tighter in his fists as the shorter, stockier figure of the RED Engineer came up behind the RED Spy. Green eyes looked at the damaged door with a sigh as the Engineer ran a palm over a balding scalp.

"Dangnabit." he said with a sigh. "I just installed some of these locks for him!"

The RED Spy chuckled softly and put out his cigarette before turning to look at his counterpart. He noticed the deep, aged scars and shattered jaw bone immediately.

"So, your file was not lying." he stated simply. "You came to America with this mask and that is how  _all_ Spies came to wear one."

Nero started. He composed himself as best as he could and glared.

"You can read English, can you not?" he stated hatefully. "You know why  _I_  am here and wear a mask to cover my face. A better question for a man in  _my_  position is  _what_  are  _you_  doing here?"

"Your question is valid." the RED Spy replied lightly. "The answer is simple. Dell and I are good friends. Often, during cease fire, we enjoy a night out. As you know, my  _son_  was injured today by your Demoman, Spy. Our Sniper got him out of harm's way, but it appears that he is quite angry with me at present.

"When dealing with over-active, teenage boys, one must be prepared to give them space. Dell and I were heading back from his house when we heard the commotion coming from our comrade's, ah,  _home_. We stopped to investigate and he stormed off before we could stop him."

The RED Spy stopped here and looked at the BLU Spy curiously.

"Wallace never struck me as the type."

"You don't know him well enough, partner." Dell muttered beside his teammate. "Wally's queerer than an octagon in a room full of triangles."

Nero felt insulted as the RED Spy shrugged.

"I thought he hid it well." the Spy replied.

He looked back at Nero.

"My name is Jacques."

Nero glared suspiciously.

"Isn't  _dangerous_  to tell the enemy your name?" he retorted.

The RED Spy laughed softly.

"It would be. . .if I felt you were a  _threat_." he answered. "But, unfortunately, given your state, I could  _crush_  you without so much as drawing my revolver."

Nero, again, was insulted. However, he relented his position as he realised he was outnumbered. He nodded, instead.

"Quite. Well, gentlemen, you have me. Now, what will you do with me?" he asked simply.

"Nothing." Jacques said amused.

Nero was not convinced.

"Nothing? Please. You both have found an enemy Spy in your Sniper's abode. Not only that, but I am the same Spy that eluded your capture almost a week or so ago. Now, you have me back,  _and_  you know your Sniper is convelescing with me. Surely that is enough to pin BLU Industries to the wall for a few months' time."

Jacques pondered this statement for a moment before shaking his head.

"You seem to forget, dear Spy. . ." he replied softly. ". . . _you_  were the one to catch  _me_  first."

Nero was startled as Jacques produced several of the photos that he had taken when he had trailed the RED Spy several months ago. He looked at the enemy with a raised eyebrow as Jacques smiled.

"Tit for tat, I believe is the phrase, right, Dell?" Jacques asked the Engineer as the Texan began fiddling with the broken door locks.

"I believe so, Jackie." Dell responded.

Jacques turned back to Nero.

"You did not get a chance to tell anyone else about my affair with Sophie." he said politely. "The Soldier and Heavy did not remember, and of course, I was the Scout in disguise. I am trying to rebuild the relationship with my  _petite chou-fleur_  that I had years ago. She thinks I do not know that my son, Camden, is the identical twin of the BLU Scout, Jay. That is what has broken us apart for so long."

Nero smiled.

"Jay is yours, too?"

"Unfortunately." Jacques lamented. "His brother, Camden, has hated me for taking him away from his mother. However, it was  _not_  my decision. Worse is that Jay does not believe what he has  _heard_  in passing. Camden has been a brat lately. He's been telling Jay about me and Sophie. It is making it hard on their poor mother."

"I am sure." Nero replied.

The BLU Spy hesitated for a moment before straightening himself and inclining his head forward.

"My apologies for incriminating you, Jacques." he said earnestly.

Jacques shook his head.

"You were doing your job. By the sounds of it, you have it worse than the lot of us combined."

At this, Dell rose his head and looked at Nero seriously.

"Did they really, Spy?" he asked softly. "I thought that trap worked a little  _too_  well that day. Not only that, but they sent you out alone. I was testin' to see if they had  . . .even though. . . I told 'em. . ."

Nero wordlessly turned his arm over and held it out so that both the RED Spy and the RED Engineer could see the silver letters and numbers. The moonlight gleamed over them sinisterly as Dell angrily stomped the ground and cursed.

Jacques frowned as he shook his head.

"So, it is true, then." he breathed. "You  _are_  a lab rat."

"Of course I am." Nero said hatefully as he withdrew his arm. "You know I am not contracted by Mann Co. I was  _purchased_   _for_  Mann Co. I am a  _slave_. And, before you even ask, Builder,  _yes_. August, himself, finished the work on the plate for the toxin storage. He even went so far as to create a device that can release it into my bloodstream whenever he feels like it.

"I was just recounting that fact to your Sniper before he angrily told me to go fuck myself and stormed off into the desert."

"Even after you took missions that put your life in emminent danger." Jacques mused as Nero finished speaking.

Nero felt his venom ease a bit as he looked at his enemy.

He nodded.

"Yes." he said softly. "I hadn't gotten to that part before he left."

Dell stopped kicking the sand long enough to look in at Nero.

"I'm sorry, Spy. I. . .I shoulda never created somethin' so stupid." he began painfully. "I. . . I warned 'em how dangerous it could be! I told 'em never to go through with it until I perfected it! But. . .I got suspicious when I saw. . .I saw yer Medic with a device that looked mighty familiar."

"My name is Nero."

Dell and Jacques looked at the BLU Spy as the Belgian buttoned up his shirt and reached for his balaclava. They were silent as Nero slid the mask over his face and hid the scars beneath.

"Nero." Jacques said softly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I would say like-wise, but I am not particularly fond of being cornered by the enemy." Nero responded coldly.

"We ain't here to kill ya, Sp. . .I mean, Nero." Dell said, correcting himself. "Like Jackie said, we heard Wallace yellin', so we came a runnin'. We know he don't sleep well and sometimes the nightmares of the War catch up with him."

This caused Nero to tilt his head.

"Nightmares?"

" _Oui_." Jacques replied pulling out another cigarette.

He politely offered one to Nero which Nero politely declined.

"You know he is an insomniac." Jacques continued. "However, he suffers from a sickness the Doctor calls, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or some nonsense. I imagine being in the trenches of Normandy can do that to you. Sometimes, he thrashes in his sleep. The nightmares. . .they can be terrible for him."

Nero was silent as Dell agreed.

"We've been tryin' to get him to sleep at Base closer to the Doc, but he won't have none of it. He says he's fine on his own."

"Bah! He sleeps with that damn blade of his right above his head." Jacques spat hatefully. "One of these nights, he's going to be killed with it."

Nero remembered the force of Wallace's palm striking the shelf above them moments ago. He looked down and noticed the picture frame that had fallen to the floor.

Dell and Jacques watched as the BLU Spy pulled the frame closer and looked at it.

A younger, happier Wallace grinned from beside a pretty, young girl with blonde curls. The Sniper hardly looked the same as this person. The person in the photo had bright, hazel eyes and a clear face. He did not wear glasses, and his hair was longer. He still wore that ridiculous hat, but he looked healthier.

The young girl beside him wore a pink jumper and had ribbons in her hair. She had bright, happy blue eyes that sparkled from her round, rosy face. In her hands was a rabbit. She had the same smile as the older man beside her.

"That's Katie."


	20. Bang, Bang He Shot Me Down

Nero looked up at Jacques, startled, as the RED Spy spoke to him. He looked back at the photo.

"His sister." he said softly as his fingers touched the little girl's face. "The one that died."

Jacques nodded.

"We do not think that fact has helped our Sniper much." he added. "But, he handles himself well on the battlefield, so no one questions him."

"Except for you two, right?" Nero asked as he held the picture on his lap.

"We care about Wally." Dell said softly. "He's a good guy, and he's helped us all in one way or another."

He looked up at the Spy with a pained face.

"I hate you bloody Spooks, but I never wanted my teammates to wail on you that day, Nero. I didn't expect my invention to work, or be used without my permission. Course, it don't surprise me none comin' from the Wicked Witch of the West and her Flyin' Monkeys."

Nero couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head.

"She does look like a witch, doesn't she?" he asked.

Dell smiled faintly.

"She sure does, partner."

Nero winced as he nodded.

"Your apologies are unnecessary." he whispered. "Like Jacques said, I am a slave. I have no will of my own, and I do not forsee Helen letting me go any time soon. Not while I am useful, anyway."

The BLU Spy did not move as the RED Spy drew his revolver from his vest pocket. He smiled faintly as Jacques pointed the Ambassador at his head.

Dell shook his head and held out his hand.

"Jackie, DON'T!"

"Why?" Jacques replied tersely. "He wants to die. Why not put him out of his misery? We are in cease fire. Respawn is deactivated during cease fire,  _non_? I kill him now and he doesn't have to suffer anymore. That barbaric Australian has done nothing but stomp his heart into the ground. It took this man seven years to confess to him, and all that bloody savage did was spit on his honour. If  _he_  won't kill him,  _I_  will."

"You don't understand, Jackie! With that ID tag, he's. . ."

"It is  _quite_  all right, Dell. . .was it?" Nero asked as he interrupted the RED Engineer.

Dell nodded slowly.

Nero smiled again.

"Let him do as he wishes." he breathed. "I  _am_  the enemy after all."

"But, Nero. . .you know. . ."

"Tell Wallace I will try to return by morning, would you?"

Dell cried out as Jacques pulled the trigger on his weapon. The Engineer threw up his hands as the Ambassador made a loud, cracking sound that echoed through the night air. The Texan slowly withdrew his arms and shook his head as he saw the bullet wound in the side of Nero's skull.

Blood was beginning to stain the carpet as the BLU Spy lay quietly with his left arm hanging over the steps of the van. The blood splattered photo of Wallace and Katherine slipped from his fingers and hit the ground with a light thud.

Jacques frowned as he lowered his weapon.

" _Faites de beaux rêves_." he whispered.

"You are a goddamned idiot, you know that, Jackie!"

Jacques turned to the RED Engineer with a start as the shorter man pulled out a red hanky and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Me! Why!" he asked, insulted. "For having the balls to put that lamb out of his  _misery_!"

"That's just it you stupid twat." Dell spat angrily. "You ain't spared him from  _nothin_!"

Jacques was going to ask for the Engineer to elaborate when he heard the sand behind them shift. He turned around, sharply, and held his weapon ready to fire. His arm pulled back as he saw the RED Sniper drop his kukri in the sand at his feet.

Dell trembled as he held out his hand.

"Now, Wally, hold on. . ."

Wallace was trembling as he looked past his teammates. He could not see them or hear them. All he could see was the BLU Spy's body lying in a shallow pool of blood. His heart stalled as he tried to move forward or speak. His chest grew tighter as tears slid down the sides of his face.

He had heard the gunshot about the time he had come to his senses. He was coming back to apologise when he heard familiar voices. Even at full speed, he had not been fast enough to stop them from killing the Spy.

"Wally, say somethin! Are ya all right!"

The Sniper shook himself to the present and acknowledged his teammates for the first time. His eyes turned dangerous as he began to visibly tremble.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_ "

Jacques' glare turned dark as the Sniper launched forward and pinned the Engineer to the side of the van. Dell did not resist as he groaned from the pressure against his neck.

"If you want to accuse someone, then accuse me,  _mon cher_." the RED Spy warned. "I was the one that killed him. It was mercy compared to the beastiality you were inflicting upon him."

Wallace turned away from Dell and glared at the Spy.

"What did you say to me?" he hissed.

"You heard me, bushman." Jacques said throwing his cigarette down. "I killed him out of mercy. You are nothing but a heartless coward.  _Vous êtes un morceau veule australien de poubelle!_ "

Dell began coughing as Wallace dropped him to the ground and turned on Jacques. He tried to regain his breath as the Sniper slammed into the Spy and began wailing on him with angry, balled fists. The Spy tussled with the larger man as the two spat obscenities at one another in English and French.

" _YOU FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE!_ " roared the Sniper.

"You are cruel!" hissed the Spy slamming his knee into the Sniper's gut. "You are the lowest of the low! Not even  _cats_  will touch you!"

" _Allez au diable vous putain!_ "

"I will see you there,  _mon ami!_ " growled Jacques.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU STUPID ANIMALS! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Jacques and Wallace were surprised as Dell forcefully grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them apart. They looked up at their stocky teammate with shock as the Engineer angrily witheld tears of rage.

"Fightin' each other ain't gonna undo anything!" Dell said angrily. "That's what I was tryin' to tell ya, Jackie! Killin' him ain't gonna do no good no matter  _what_  time of day it is!"

Jacques heatedly wiped blood away from his lips as he glared at Dell.

"What are you talking about?" he asked irritably. "It is a cease fire."

"It don't fuckin' matter!" Dell hissed shaking the Frenchman. "Do you think those numbers imprinted in his fuckin' arm are just for fuckin' SHOW?"

Jacques was silent as Wallace was breathing heavily in Dell's other hand.

"What. . .what are ya talkin' about. . .Dell?" the Sniper asked painfully.

"I am talkin' about the fact that the BLU Spy is on  _Automatic Infinite Respawn_!" Dell said hatefully. "No matter what time of day, no matter where he is in the Badlands, no matter  _what the hell happens to him_ , he will  _always_   _Respawn_!"

Jacques and Wallace stared at their teammate with stun as Dell threw them both to the ground and turned away. Jacques stared out blankly as Wallace shook his head and scrambled to his feet.

The Sniper forced the Engineer to face him as he shook his head.

"Are you sayin' that he's alive!" he breathed.

Dell glared at him.

"See for yourself, Wally!" he responded, pointing back at the van.

Wallace turned and watched the body of the BLU Spy. He painfully felt the lump rising in his throat as he noticed the picture frame on the ground. He watched a moment longer before the ID tag on Nero's arm illuminated through his clothes and he was gone.

The Sniper took a step back as Dell looked down at the ground.

"What the. . ."

"Permanent Respawn." Dell said softly. "The Identification program would eliminate the need for Respawn Tokens. It would also keep better track of average deaths per match as well as causes of death. It would provide research for better weapons and more effective combat. It wasn't supposed to be used as a weapon itself.

"However, if the last few events of this month are correct, then it appears someone has adultered my research and added a dangerous side effect to it. That plate that the Sp. . .I mean, that Nero, told you about isn't my creation. His Medic must have pioneered that. I can imagine that if Respawn is hard enough for us normally, then  _his_  Respawn is fifteen times worse."

Wallace was in a stunned stupour as Jacques pulled himself to his feet. Both men were quiet as Dell sighed.

"Chances are that his Respawn is directly monitored by Helen and that BLU Medic. They are going to think he tried to kill himself, or one of us REDs tried to kill him. I doubt they will buy the suicide excuse sinces he's been this way for so long. He'd have accepted his fate. However, it  _does_  put the suspicion back on the rest of us."

"Where will he Respawn, Dell?"

The Sniper's voice was cracked and painful as he gazed at the blood stain on his carpet. His body was still reeling from tremours as he stared at his van.

Dell scratched his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"I don't know, son. It could be anywhere for him." he admitted softly.

Wallace painfully flinched and looked down at the ground as he slammed his fist into his side.

What had he done?

" _Je suis désolé, Wallace_."

The Sniper lifted his head and stared at the RED Spy with hate as Jacques spoke softly. He did not answer as the Spy shook his head.

"I should not have interfered." Jacques continued unabated. "Dell and I were returning to my house when we heard you yelling. We thought you might be in trouble."

Wallace's face eased a bit.

"So,  _that's_  what you are doin' here." he said simply.

Jacques nodded.

" _Oui_."


	21. A Part of Me Belongs to You

Wallace was silent for a moment longer before closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"I was an idiot." he admitted. "He was trying to prepare me for the inevitable. He was being honest, and was asking for my trust. I took advantage of it. I was so enraged by what they had done to him, that all I wanted to do was skin that fucking Medic alive. I didn't even stop to think about how it made  _him_  feel.

"I was. . .heartless. . ."

"In your own, stupid way you were trying to protect him."

Dell's voice rose above Wallace's as the Engineer frowned.

"You are a soldier at your core, Wally." Dell said with a sigh. "You can't just sit back and let something you care about be hurt or suffer if there is something you can do about it! But, with Nero, it ain't like that! He's been this way for longer than you know. I knew that Helen had a hair up her ass end when she was tinkerin' with the idea of  _slave_  labour.

"You have every right to want to beat the living tar outta that BLU Medic. He's the one that did all of this to him."

Wallace was seized with a terrible start as he turned to Dell.

"My God, Dell. . .could his Respawn be programmed to happen wherever that bastard is in the Badlands!"

Dell frowned as he looked up at the Sniper.

"Yeah. It could."

The Engineer was silent as Wallace turned away from them and went back to where he had dropped his kukri on the ground. The Sniper picked up the discarded weapon and made to go toward Dust Bowl.

"Where are you going,  _mon ami_?" Jacques asked as the Sniper continued forward.

"The Medic always stays at the Base we work." Wallace said angrily. "I am going to go in there and fuckin' kill him!"

"Heathen. You don't listen."

This got Wallace's attention and he stopped with anger.

"What did you call me?"

Jacques looked up at his teammate and frowned.

"I called you a  _heathen_." he repeated. "Dell just told you that going in and killing that Medic will do no good. It will mean that Nero will be punished for having a  _relationship_  with you and  _you_  will be killed for killing during cease fire! I am sure that Nero told you as much himself! Besides, do you plan on taking on all of BLU Industries yourself?"

The RED Spy crossed his arms as he watched the Sniper struggle with his response. He sighed and shook his head.

"You must  _think_  before you  _act_  if you are going to fraternise with the enemy, Wallace."

Wallace wanted to fire an insult at the Spy about his affair with a BLU, but that only made him realise that Jacques knew his predicament all too well. This caused the Australian to ease back as Dell cleared his throat.

"He told us to let you know," Dell said softly, "that he would try to see you by tomorrow morning."

The Sniper felt tears welling up in his eyes as his body began to shake.

How could he have been so heartless and cruel to someone he wanted to love with every fiber of his being?

"We will help you, Wallace."

Wallace brought his attention to Jacques as the Spy spoke quietly.

"What?"

Dell nodded.

"Why the hell not?" he added. "Jackie's been at it with Sophie for almost two decades. Nero is suffering, Wally. He needs someone who can handle his situation. I am sure he's kept to himself because he did not want to involve you in his predicament. But, that man needs someone to love the hell outta him. God, he is. . .he is a lot tougher than I gave him credit for before, you know?

"I am goin' to begin work on a way to get that tag deactivated. But, with that Medic tamperin' with the original blueprints, I may need to see Nero's arm up close. This means you gotta hold your temper, Wally. God, instead of wanting to kill the bastard, why don't you channel that anger into lovin' Nero all the more?"

Tears spilled down Wallace's face as he nodded wordlessly.

He did not deserve this.

Jacques seemed to understand and walked forward. He clapped a hand on the Sniper's shoulder and looked at him earnestly.

" _Nous allons passer à travers cette ensemble._ " he said softly. "You have to trust that we can do that, okay? I know what it is like to suffer,  _mon cher_. I know what it is like to pine for something and worry about it all at the same time. It is a delicate dance that will take much of your patience, time and soul. But, when you hold them in your arms, you will feel the fatigue of your struggles fade away.

"When you see their smile, you will never regret your efforts."

" _Merci_." Wallace replied hoarsely. " _Je suis désolé pour obtenir du sang sur votre costume._ "

Jacques smiled faintly and shook his head.

"I will forgive you this once." he answered. "I am sorry for getting blood on that horrible carpet of yours."

"I gotta rug." Wallace said with a shrug.

Jacques laughed quietly as Dell shook his head.

"Wally, you sure you will be okay til morning?" the Engineer asked seriously. "You can come stay with me if ya want."

Wallace shook his head.

"I'll be fine." he lied. "I. . .have to live with the consequences of what I've done."

"He will return,  _mon cher_." Jacques said confidently. "If Dell says it, then it must be so!"

"You make me sound like I'm God, goddammit." mumbled Dell as he shoved his hands in his overalls. "I just know my stuff."

"Yes, well, again, my apologies." Jacques said extending his hand toward the Sniper.

Wallace paused before shaking it.

"Ditto." he replied.

Jacques nodded silently and motioned to Dell.

"Berade me on the ride home, friend." he said noting the Engineer's sour look. "For now, let us leave Wallace to rest."

Wallace turned and watched his teammates turn toward the Engineer's rickety, green truck.

"I'll fix yer door tomorrow, Wally!" Dell called as he climbed into the driver's side door. "Quit breakin' shit I just fixed, will ya?"

"I will take that in'ta consideration, Dell!" Wallace answered.

He smiled faintly and held up his hand as the truck's engine started and pulled out onto the dirt road. He watched until the tail lights disappeared into the night. After they had gone, the Sniper painfully turned back and walked toward his van.

Every step felt like a stake was being driven into his heart. He painfully stopped to pick up the dropped photo and trembled as he wiped the blood from the glass. He shook his head as he stared at the pool of blood soaked into the carpet beside his bed. He could not get the image of the Spy's body lying there out of his mind.

It would haunt him tonight.

Wallace angrily grabbed the door and slammed it closed behind him. He yanked a bar out from the side of the wall and attached it around the door handle and to a secure latch bolted into the wall. He stumbled over the blood and rummaged around in a cabinet in the back of the van. He threw a tattered, worn rug over the spot where the Spy had lain and hid it from view.

The task complete, the Sniper turned to face his bed. His eyes narrowed as he saw Nero's cigarette case resting where he had been sitting. He painfully sank to the bed and grasped it with his other hand. Tears began to course down his cheeks as he carefully opened the case.

It smelled of tobacco and frankincense. It smelled like the man who carried it day in and day out. The cigarettes were neatly stored in one portion of the case while the other side remained perfectly blank.

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

He could have sworn that all Spies carried a standard issue Disguise Kit as their cigarette case. If that was true, why was this still here? Shouldn't it have Respawned with Nero?

Fear gripped the Sniper's heart as he stared at the item in his hand. He began to shake as he felt his faith waning.

Suddenly, a faint whisper ran through the air coming from outside.

Wallace's head shot up with a start. He looked around the van with wide eyes. Nothing but the coyotes answered as he frowned and looked down at the objects in his hand.

He gasped.

Next to the blood stained frame of his younger self and his sister, Nero's cigarette case started changing. Where the top, silver part was once blank, deep, scarlet letters were being written in a very elegant script.

_"He will be interrogating me soon. Keep this case hidden. When a Spy leaves a Disguise Kit behind, it turns into a normal, cigarette case. In my situation, everything I have is tied to my body. When I Respawn, if I have left anything behind, I am still connected to it._

_"You may not believe this, Wallace, but please trust me. I am fine. Your Spy is honourable, but does not listen well. Please, do not be angry, **amour**. I do not want to see your life cut short._

_"I will see you when I can._

_"I love you."_

As new lines were written, the old ones began to fade away. It did not take Wallace long to realise that Nero was using his blood to write in the case he had been given during Respawn. It was his lifeforce, it was connected to the case and it could be wiped away.

Wallace's eyes filled with tears as Nero's words faded away completely. He shook as he ran his index finger against the blade of his kukri. The pain did not phase him as blood began to run down his skin.

As calmly as he could, he wrote three words:

" _Je t'aime_."

His words were large and sloppy, and he lamented that he could not write neater. However, as he stared, the words were wiped away and the beautiful handwriting he recognised returned.

_"I know you do."_

Sobs filled the air as the Sniper closed the case and held it to his chest. His kukri slid to the floor as he cried. He held the case and the picture of his sister to his heart and curled into a tight ball on his bed.  He rocked back and forth to try and ease the pain as the moon began its descent.

God only knew what pain would be inflicted on the Spy by that Medic.

This caused Wallace to sob harder. He trembled and shook his head as his hat fell to the side.

_Then I will kiss every scar, every wound and every burn! I will hold him until every ache and pain has gone away! I will love him so damn much he won't feel anything but how much I care about him!_

The Sniper repeated these thoughts again and again as he cried. After a few hours, he had worn himself out completely. As faint, rosy hues began to appear at the horizon, Wallace Mundy had fallen unconscious from the stress.


	22. On the Slab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON WARNING
> 
> Remember when I said I was outside of my "comfort" zone when I wrote this story?
> 
> The next, few chapters are a testament to that fact. 
> 
> The portrayal of my OC, August von Dette, as a deranged Medic was hard to do. Given his immense popularity in "Je t'aime." When writing these chapters, I really, really hated myself for taking a great character and flipping him like I did with August. Granted, looking back on them now, the chapters are not as dark as I thought, but they are still "flinch" worthy.

"You are lying to me, Nero."

A strangled cry echoed up into a dark, cold ceiling. Flourescent lights flickered in an office made of white tile and stainless steel. Cabinets lined the room as several objects on a metal tray were brought closer to a figure lying on a metal table.

"I know you would not pull zhat trigger yourself, zhough it vas a revolver zhat shot you. Vhy von't you tell me who did zhis to you?"

A tall, ominous shadow fell over the BLU Spy's tethered body as the light reflected off of circular spectacles. The BLU Medic towered over his prey with cold, blue green eyes. He had an angular jaw and large, bulky shoulders. His body was made rugged by years of running in the desert with heavy, Medical equipment strapped to his back.

Now, this figure frowned down at his teammate with a small, rectangular device in his hand.

"Vhat are you hiding, Nero!"

The BLU Spy's back arched off of the table as the Identification tag in his arm lit up a bright, acid green. From under the numbers and letters, the faint pressure of a large, metal plate pushed up against the skin of his arm. Evil, dark tendrils began to course their way through the Spy's arm as Nero screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!"

August von Dette glared down at the writhing body with cold hatred as he turned a dial on the device in his hand. He used his other hand to rip Nero's shirt open. His eyes were narrow as he noted the familiar, scarred skin. He turned up the device in his hand and reached up to activate his Medi-Gun above the surgical table.

"VHERE VERE YOU!"

Nero sobbed and pulled against the restraints holding him to the table. It felt like his arm was being burned from the inside out. The sinister, black trails continued up toward his shoulder as he cried. He shook his head and arched his back.

"I was. . .AT HOME!" he cried painfully. "I WANTED TO DIE!"

"Bullshit." August hissed. "You know damn vell you cannot die! Not vithout leaving zhe Badlands or me  _allowing_  it."

Nero cringed as August ran his fingers across his face. He shook his head as August smiled.

"And ve both know I von't do zhat." he whispered.

Nero sobbed harder as August's fingers pulled his trousers down and yanked them away from his waist. The cold air made his skin prickle as the doctor grinned at him maniacally.

"Let's see how many lies you've told me, Nero." August breathed.

"S. . .stop!" Nero begged painfully. "Please. . .please. . .don't!"

August ignored the Belgian's pleas as his fingers worked the Spy's flesh in his fingers. He pressed and prodded until Nero's cock was firm in his palms. He continued his torture as he grinned at his prey.

"It looks like you still respond very vell to my advances." he rasped. "If you von't tell me zhe truth, I vill have to zee zhe lies for meinself."

Nero's face was a mess of tears as the toxin moved into his neck and across his clavicles. His heart was beginning to race faster as he shook his head.

"Aug. . .gust. . .please!" he begged. "I. . .am. . .telling you. . .the truth!"

August glared.

"I don't believe you!"

Nero screamed as August forcefully handled his erection. He cried and thrashed as the Medic's lips encompassed him and began moving up and down his shaft. He pulled in vain as August's fingers started pushing against his entrance. He shook his head harder.

"STOP!" he screamed. "STOP!"

August pulled away and licked his lips. An evil gleam passed in his eyes as he watched the toxin enter Nero's chest. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Spy would go into cardiac arrest. It would only be a matter of seconds before his body would flail and falter.

"I can make it all better, Nero." August rasped, running his palms on the insides of Nero's thighs. "You know zhat I can take care of you and make zhe pain go away. All you have to do is say zhe vord."

Nero felt his heartbeat stall in his chest as he gasped for breath. His body was jerking from pain as he lifted his head and glared. He spit in August's face and spoke in broken French.

"I. . .would. . .rather. . .DIE a THOUSAND. . .deaths. . ." Nero hissed. "Than. . .give. . .myself to you. . ."

August frowned and watched as Nero's head fell backward from convulsions. Foam was forming at the corners of the Spy's mouth as he shook his head.

"Pity."

Nero's eyes narrowed as he felt August unbuckle his ankles. He could feel the imminent heart attack coming as the Medic forcefully pushed his legs forward and entered his body. He cried out softly and turned his head away as he felt the Medic slamming into him.

"WHO HAS BEEN TOUCHING ZHIS BODY, NERO!"

August angrily yelled down at his patient as he shoved himself in farther. He could see the bruises on the Spy's backside. If  _he_  had not done this, someone else had. He was going to find out  _who_.

"No. . .one. . ."

The Spy's voice was fading as his body began to fall still. His heart was slowing down. It was as close to death he could get. This was the point where August's voice and his painful experiments faded. He could no longer feel or hear anything. Blood starting dripping from his eyes and his lips as the toxin spread through his face and down his other arm.

A faint smile played on Nero's face as he felt August release within him and pull away with disgust.

He had discovered the bloody cause of his excuse to stay home for the weekend.

"Filthy!" August spat as he watched the Spy bleed.

The Medic glared at the dark, red blood that pooled in between the Spy's thighs. He looked up at Nero as he noticed the glazed look in the Spy's eyes.

"You  _are_  hiding somezhing from me, Nero." August rasped as he pulled Nero's head forward. "It will be a matter of time before I find out  _vhat_."

The Medic forced his lips on the Spy's and kissed him. He parted with a euphoric look on his face as he tasted Nero's blood. He frowned down at the Spy before turning the device in his hand off.

At once, the black toxin stopped moving and began to retreat toward the plate where it had originated. The numbers returned to their dormant, silver colour as the plate sank back into place under Nero's flesh.

The Spy was still as August glared and turned up the Medi-Gun that was pointed at Nero. The Medic waited until the blood began to recede before turning away from his prisoner to clean himself off.

He muttered in German as Nero's body heaved on the table.

He would be sure the Spy paid for his digusting disease later.

From under the healing, blue waves, Nero's eyes blinked slowly.

There would not be a time in his existence when he would give himself to that horrible German brute. He would never let Japp's sacrifice go to such wastes. He'd rather succumb to torture every minute of every day than let that Medic have what he had wanted.

The Spy's eyes closed as tears slid down his face.

_Wallace, please do not worry. Please do not be mad. His advances do nothing to me. Only **your**  body can fill me with pleasure  **and**  pain._

_Please wait for me._


	23. Manifest Destiny

The next day was wrought with horrible nightmares and terrible dreams. The sun was pushing through half open windows and falling over a thrashing, sweating body. Moans and murmurs echoed in the small space as the RED Sniper turned and cried out.

". . .stop, stop, stop. . .!"

More thrashing and fighting.

". . . _MORTARS COMING IN! GET THE MEDIC! MORTARS. . ._ "

Wallace screamed and sat straight up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and grasping his chest relentlessly. The whistling echo of bombs rang in his head as he trembled. He looked around his van with pain as he tried to remember what had happened.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the abandoned cigarette case and the picture of his sister laying haphazardly beside his pillows.

Oh. That's right.

He had abandoned his lover, and in turn, his teammate had  _shot him_.

Wallace painfully closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

Why was this happening?

The Sniper made a horrible, strangled noise in his throat and rose to his feet. He went to the back of the van and threw open a door at the back. He angrily pulled out one of his SMGs and went back to where he was sitting previously.

His eyes were bloodshot and glassy as he stared at the spot on the floor where his lover had been murdered. His body was trembling as he held the weapon in his hand.

He had lived so many years telling himself that he would make it. The war was hard on everybody, and he had no right to kill himself when there were so many others suffering. He would keep searching like Katie had asked. He would wait until the Gods decided it was his time to go.

"Not anymore." Wallace whispered hoarsely. "I am tired of waiting."

The Sniper closed his eyes as he brought the gun to his temple. He closed his eyes as tears slid down his face.

He lost his sister, the only woman he ever cared about. Then, he lost most of his Infantry mates during the Invasion of Normandy. Now, after waiting so long to find him, he lost the one man who understood his pain perfectly.

He had treated the BLU Spy with such malice and hatred. He had shunned his lover when he had needed him the most. He had been a terrible human being.

"What's my pain compared to his?" Wallace asked himself as his hand shook. "That man trusted me, and I. . .I treated him. . .like. . ."

The Sniper could not bring himself to say the words aloud as tears slid down his cheeks.

No more.

He would not hurt that man anymore.

His hand fell still against his temple as he closed his eyes.

Not again.

The sound of the empty clip echoed through the room as the Sniper pulled the trigger on the gun in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a painful rock drop into the pit of his stomach.

Of course.

Just his luck.


	24. Back to Bette

Wallace angrily let the gun drop to the floor as his body trembled. He began to sob as he put his face in his hands.

Even his  _own_  life was not in his hands.

The Sniper tensed sharply as he heard a soft knocking on the side of his van. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that Dell had said he was going to fix the door later today. Upon this realisation, Wallace reluctantly pulled his body upright and moved to the lock bar against the door. He released the obstruction and slowly pushed the door open.

Wallace's eyes widened as he stood staring down at the visitor standing outside the door. His body began to tremble again as he saw Nero gaze up at him with fatigued, blue eyes. Without speaking, the Sniper knew that the Spy had been through hell. He could see the way that Nero favoured his right leg and held his tagged arm close to his chest. He shook his head as Nero tried to smile.

" _Bonjour, mon amour_." Nero breathed painfully. " _Je suis désolé pour brusquement en laissant la nuit dernière._ "

Nero welcomed Wallace's enveloping embrace as the Sniper pulled him upward and into the van. The Spy could hear his lover's rasping breath in his lungs as he wrapped his arms around the Australian. He winced as he felt the Sniper's tears soak his balaclava. He noticed the rug on the floor and the discarded gun lying beside the bed.

He trembled as he leaned back.

"My God, Wallace," he whispered, "did. . .did you try to  _kill_  yourself!"

The Sniper bowed his head with guilt. He did not answer as Nero looked at him with horror.

"No! No, Wally, you mustn't  _ever_  wish to do that!" Nero cried as he shook his head. "I do not know what I would do if I knew I was responsible for your death!"

"How are  _you_  responsible if I kill myself." Wallace asked bitterly.

Nero trembled as he shook his head again and turned around. He quickly grasped the door and shut it behind him. He pulled the lockbar down and latched it closed as he turned back to his lover with pain.

"You would leave me behind, would you?" he asked quietly. "You would take your own life and leave me here to suffer?"

Wallace's eyes clouded with tears as he held his hands up helplessly.

"What can I do, Nero?" he breathed. "I cannot save you, and I cannot protect you! WHAT CAN I DO!"

"You can hold me."

Wallace looked at the Spy as Nero spoke painfully. He trembled as Nero gazed up at him with a nod.

"If you are alive, you can hold me." the Spy repeated. "You can kiss away the pain. You can tell me stories of grandeur about how we are going to get out of the Badlands and return to Europe. You can love me as I have loved you for seven years. You cannot do all of that if you are dead,  _mon amour_."

Nero wrapped his arms around the Sniper as Wallace started sobbing and held him tightly. The Spy frowned a little and buried his face in the Australian's chest. His body still ached from the lingering effects of August's latest torture session. The doctor had not been able to get anything useful out of him except the fact that he must have some sort of infection in his intestines.

The Spy flinched.  He had paid dearly for said infection. He would be lucky if he didn't develop another one from all of last night's abuse.

Whether the Medic bought the suicide story or not was debatable, but it was clear that August had no interest in molesting him any further until the infection was cleared up. When the Medi-Gun had failed to remove or reduce the damage, August had sent him home on bed rest, antibiotics and Blacklist. 

That meant, no work for several days.

The BLU Medic may have been a horrible bastard, but he was a bastard that was terribly afraid of catching disease. The Spy attributed this to the Medic's own, personal nightmares of Dachau. Nero knew he was no good to the Medic injured or infected. What the Medi-Gun could not undo was what good, old fashioned healing up would have to do.

"God, I am so sorry, Nero!" Wallace choked. "I am so sorry I acted that way! I shoulda never treated you like that! I shouldn'ta let Jacques near ya! I am so sorry! Please. . .Please forgive me!"

Nero was quiet for a moment as he held the sobbing, older man. He looked past the Sniper and noticed that the man had not slept well. The bedsheets were torn asunder and the blankets had been pushed off of the bed. His cigarette case and the photo of Wallace's sister were pressed up against the pillows and the wall.

After a few moments, he nodded.

" _Oui, mon amour._ " he whispered. " _Bien sûr, je vous pardonne._ "

Wallace pulled away and held Nero's face in his hands. He trembled as he pulled on the fabric of the Spy's balaclava and lifted it from the Spy's face. He could see the remnants of the Medic's torture across the Spy's lips and eyes. Wallace's eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

He gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of his lover. The motions were soothing to both parties as the Spy leaned into the Sniper's touch. Wallace shook his head.

"I will wash away everything he did to you." he breathed. "I will make everything go away, Nero."

The Spy looked up at him with a faint smile.

The sunlight glinted off of the silver numbers in his arm.

"Apparently, I have an infection that my Medic was not interested in dealing with after today's interrogation. I am afraid I am off limits until it is gone."

Wallace shook his head.

"Then, you can use  _my_  body." he rasped. "That fucker spends his time abusing yours, you can have mine. It's no use to me anyway unless it's with you."

Nero was unsure how to take this comment before smiling again and tilting his head to the side.

"Do you wish to repent that badly,  _mon amour_."

"Yes. Please." Wallace begged. "Please. . ."

"All right." Nero whispered. "I will make you  _beg_  for forgiveness."


	25. Forgive Me

The Sniper did not fight the Spy's advances as Nero shoved the Sniper back onto the bed. Wallace enjoyed the painful throb in his spine as Nero loosened his tie and frowned down at the Sniper beneath him.

"You left me after you promised you would hear me out." Nero said accusingly. "Your heathen, Australian attitude betrays you, Wally."

"I'm sorry, mate." Wallace breathed.

"I did not ask you to speak." Nero reprimanded as he pulled the Sniper's arms up over his head. "You will speak when I tell you to speak, is that understood?"

"Yes." Wallace obeyed softly.

His body throbbed as the Spy tied his arms to the railing that ran along the wall of the van. Sunlight fell across his chest as his tags glittered in the rays. He winced as Nero untucked his shirt. He had to withold a moan as the Spy undid his slacks and let them fall to the floor.

The Sniper shook as the Spy worked his flesh between his fingers. His body was aching as he pulled against the restraints.

"What's wrong, Wallace?" Nero whispered devilishly. "You look  _uncomfortable_."

Wallace moaned as Nero's cock grew hard in the Spy's palms.

"It's. . .nothin'. . ." he breathed.

"Hmm." Nero said sliding onto the bed.

Wallace felt the air leave his lungs as the Spy straddled his body and brought his cock close to the Sniper's lips. He shook harder he felt himself tighten in his slacks.

"I think you are  _lying_."

The Sniper made a small moan in the back of his throat as Nero forced his mouth open and shoved himself inside. The Spy made small, satifying whimpers as he forced his hips forward. The Australian's mouth was wonderful. His lips encompassed him as he felt Wallace's tongue along his shaft. He enjoyed the muscles pulling and aching to get free as Nero frowned down at his lover.

"Do you  _like_  when you see me like this?" the Spy asked as he forced his hips in again.

Wallace moaned against the organ in his mouth and felt Nero's fingers grasp a fistful of his hair. He allowed the Spy to force his lips to move faster.

God, it felt so good to be dominated.

The Sniper gasped for breath as the Spy pulled away from him sharply. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark as he gazed up at his partner. He could feel the heat from the organ near his lips as he trembled.

"Well?" the Spy asked expectantly. "What is it?"

Wallace swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I fuckin' love it when you're like this." he answered obediently. "I _want_  it."

"Want  _what_ , Wallace?" Nero asked again.

"Your cock, mate." Wallace moaned. "I want it inside of me."

Nero grinned.

It was catlike and dangerous as he nodded.

"Of course you do."

Wallace moaned as the Spy moved away from him and yanked his pants free from his legs. The Sniper did not fight him and trembled as his erection was met with the warm, afternoon air. He heard the Spy murmur in French as his fingers grazed the sensitive area around the head of his cock. The Sniper cried out softly as Nero grasped the organ in his fingers.

"But, I am not convinced you want it badly enough."

The Sniper arched his hips up as the Spy encompassed him with his lips. He moaned and pulled against his restraints as Nero's tongue worked around the shaft. He enjoyed the feeling of the Spy's fingers inside his thighs as his entire body trembled. A guttoral moan left his lips as he shook his head.

"Nero!"

Nero stopped what he was doing and pulled his lips free. He grinned as the Sniper mewed pitifully beneath him. He shook his head as he dug his nails into the Australian's chest.

"What did I tell you about speaking without being told to speak?" Nero asked huskily. "Now I am going to have to punish you."

Wallace hissed as Nero's nails raked down his flesh. He arched his neck and trembled as the Spy repeated the motion again and again. Deep, red welts were forming in the Sniper's flesh as Wallace arched into the Spy. He whimpered as beads of blood came to the surface across his chest.

"How dare you try to take your life." Nero whispered hatefully. "How dare you try and abandon me after you promised!"

The Sniper cried out and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry!" Wallace cried. "Please! Please! I'm sorry!"

Nero frowned down at the Sniper as he sat up against the Sniper's hips. He studied the trembling man beneath him. After a few seconds, the Spy smirked.

"Your cries. . .you sound like you are in pain,  _non_?"

Wallace swallowed hard and looked up at the Spy through half open eyes. He inclined his head and shook.

"I am sorry." he whispered again. "I am sorry! Please. . .please don't leave me like this. I won' try to leave again! Please. . ."

Nero smiled.

" _That_  sounds like begging for mercy."

The Sniper enjoyed the taste of the Spy's kiss as Nero gently put his lips against his. Their tongues entertwined for a moment before Nero pulled away. The Spy's breath was hot against the Sniper's skin as Nero nuzzled the flesh beneath Wallace's jaw.

"Tell me what you want,  _mon amour_." he whispered.

"I want you to fuck me." Wallace answered softly. "For the love of God, mate. Fuck me!"

Nero smiled again.

"As you wish."

Wallace moaned as Nero raked his nails along the existing welts across his chest. He arched his back in toward the Spy as he trembled. His cock hit his abdomen as Nero moved back between his legs. He pulled against the restraints as the Spy's palm ran over his testicles and his fingers pushed against his entrance.

Nero grinned and parted the Sniper's legs. He ran his fingers across Wallace's thighs and positioned himself behind the Australian.

"I will make sure you remember  _why_  you need to live."

The Sniper's eyes opened wider as he cried out. The Spy grabbed a hold of his hips and shoved into his body in one, swift motion. The feeling in his stomach echoed up his spine as a tearing of flesh burned in his backside. He bucked his hips upward as Nero moaned.

Nero pushed himself inside of the Sniper while making sure to keep his hands firmly against the gunman's hips. The inside of Wallace's body was tight and held onto him mercilessly. The feeling was amazing. He cursed in French as he bowed his head and ran his tongue along Wallace's shaft.

Wallace whimpered and moaned as his arms pulled against his bonds. He could feel himself coming closer as he watched the Spy move faster against his body. A blush ran through his face as he watched the pale, thin body move above him. He winced and shook his head.

"Please let me cum." he begged. "Let me cum."

Nero looked down at his lover with a wry smile.

"Why should I, Wallace?"

Wallace cried as one of Nero's hands was against his shaft moving tender flesh back and forth. He shook and thrashed as he gazed at his partner.

"Because!" he gasped. "I want you to make me cum! I want to feel you manipulate my body! Please! Please, make me cum, Nero!"

The Spy closed his eyes and enjoyed the Sniper's moans and cries. He firmly kept Wallace's erection in one hand as he rhythmically forced his hips into the Sniper. The melody was powerful as he groaned.

"Because you asked  _so_  nicely," he breathed, "I will allow it."

Wallace arched into the Spy as Nero shoved himself inside as far as he could reach. He felt the familiar white haze drifting through his mind as Nero cursed in French again. He moaned and thrashed as the Spy violently came inside of him.

The Sniper followed soon after, and felt the Spy's fingers still moving the tender flesh against his palm.

He whimpered.

"Nero! Nero. . .please!"

Lightning was searing his brain as his spine tingled with the lingering orgasm. He cried out as Nero's lips met the tip of his cock and gently sucked. His hand continued to pump the organ at the base as Wallace violently shuddered.

"PLEASE! NO MORE!"

Without another word, Nero immediately stopped and pulled away from the Sniper gasping for breath beneath him. He carefully let go of Wallace's tender flesh and stared at him with a bit of fear.

"I am sorry, Wally." he breathed. "I did not mean to cause you so much pain."

Wallace tried to find his voice as the lingering effects of the orgasm rocked through his body. He trembled and gazed up at his lover through half open eyes. He shook his head and smiled faintly.

"I. . .deserved it, remember?" he whispered. "Repentin'. . ."

Nero couldn't help but smile. He gently ran a palm across the Sniper's cheek and shook his head.

"Try to kill yourself again, and I may have to do worse than fuck you,  _mon amour_."

Wallace nodded wordlessly.

He mewed pitifully as the Spy pulled out of him. He looked up at Nero as the Belgian whispered sweet nothings and gently untied his hands. The Australian's arms fell to his sides as he gazed up at the Spy.

"I love you, Nero." Wallace breathed. "God, I love you! I am sorry I lost it! I am sorry!"

Nero put a finger against the Sniper's lips and shook his head.

"I told you, you are forgiven." he said softly. "Don't worry yourself about things that cannot be changed. All that matters is that we are together again. He didn't find  _you_."

The Sniper dragged his arms upward and wrapped them around the Spy's waist. He trembled as he shook his head.

"I am sorry that I could not stop him." he breathed. "Forgive me for not being able to stop him!"


	26. Two Way Radio

Nero looked down.

"I have accepted my fate with August, love." he said softly. "Do not worry yourself about such matters. All I care about is that he does not find out about you or  _us_. Your Spy did not realise what I was until it was too late. Though he has all of the information, he doesn't know how to put it in working order. Your Engineer tried to stop him, but couldn't in time."

Wallace glared.

"It still didn' give him the right to do what he did."

Nero shrugged.

"Call it Gentlemen's Honour." he said lightly. "In any case, I am resigned to my fate."

There was a small silence before Wallace looked up at Nero with a frown.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, and I mean,  _anywhere_ , where would you go?"

Nero was surprised by the question and raised his eyebrow.

"That is a wild change of pace." he noted softly.

"Indulge me." Wallace responded.

Nero frowned a little before nodding.

"Paris. There is no where like Paris during the Spring." the Spy answered. "Everything is coming alive and the streets are lit up like Christmas. My mother took me to Paris once when I was a child.  It was beautiful. It is a wonderful time to be in Paris in the Spring."

"What kind of house would you want to live in?" Wallace asked as he pulled the Spy forward so that the man was flush against his chest.

Nero blushed.

"A house?"

"Yeah." Wallace replied. "Your  _dream_  house?"

Nero, again, thought for a moment before smiling.

"Am I living in Paris?"

"Anywhere you want, love." Wallace murmured.

"If I could live anywhere, I would live in Paris, in Montmartre with all of the bohemians and the artists. There is a thriving culture there that has not died in all the many years it has survived. I would have a small salon with a flat on top. That way, I would always be close to what I loved.  I could persue a talent not many are aware I have."

The Australian smiled up at him.

"Oh?"

Nero blushed.

"I can sew." he whispered. "Very well, actually. I learned before the war, from my Mother, before she died. I can cook, too. I often helped clothe and feed the people Lily and I saved."

Wallace held the Spy closer and planted a kiss on the side of Nero's face.

"Yer a regular Guardian Angel, ya know that, Nero?"

"No, I'm not." Nero said softly. "If I was such an angel, I would have been able to save more. I would have been able to spare Japp and Lily."

Nero frowned as Wallace lifted his face so that he was looking at the older man. His blue eyes narrowed as the Sniper studied him.

"If God fixed every mistake before it happened, there'd be no reason for any of us to live down here, mate." the gunman said gently. "Things like Katie, Japp and Lily are horrible, and we may never get over them, but they happen for a reason. When God calls His Angels, They respond."

Nero blinked before cracking a small smile.

"You are quite the poet, Wally." he mused.

Wallace smiled back.

"Comes from all those damn books I'm readin'."

"What are you reading right now?" Nero asked softly.

" _The Ethics of Rhetoric_." Wallace answered truthfully.

Nero seemed amused.

"The Great Orator, hm? You do not strike me as the type,  _mon amour._ "

Wallace gave the Spy a wolfish grin.

"There's a lot ya don' know about me, mate!"

"The day is still young." Nero replied as he slowly pulled away and sat up. "I can take my time finding out about you."

Wallace smiled again as Nero allowed the Sniper to sit up beside him. His chest burned, but it was not uncomfortable as the Spy reached for his new cigarette case. This prompted the Sniper to look over at the one the Belgian had left behind.

"I didn't know that a Spy's equipment returned to normal if it was lost or left behind when they Respawned." the Sniper remarked as he touched the older case.

Nero looked at him with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

He shook his head.

"Normally, a Spy's equipment would disappear after a time. However, if the kill is sudden, or if the Spy is on a special type of mission, the equipment he uses would be useless to another individual."

"Even that Sapper of yours?" Wallace asked.

Nero nodded.

"To the average man, it looks like a radio."

"Why are yours different?"

Nero looked at the Sniper as the gunman spoke softly. He studied the Australian for a moment before cracking a small smile and showing him his re-issued Disguise Kit.

Wallace noted that where the Disguise Kit was located, there was an underlying part of the case. In fact, it was every much a regular cigarette case as the one he held in his hand. If Nero unlatched the Disguise Board, the shiny, silver surface was visible beneath.

" _My_  weapons are standard issue." Nero began softly. "They are no different than  _your_  Spy's weapons. What makes them special is that when my items are issued to me, they are force encoded with the Identification tag on my arm. They are all serialised when they are issued to me. While an item of mine exists, or is in the physical care of another, it will be a part of me. That is to say,  _mon amour_ , it is  _connected_  to me."

The Sniper seemed afraid as he held the case in his hand with more care than he had before. He trembled as he looked up at Nero.

"Could someone  _hurt_  you with one of your own weapons?" he whispered.

Nero shook his head.

"With my revolver or knife, maybe, but not with anything else." he replied reassuringly.

"Then, how. . .how did you. . ."

Nero smiled and put his head on his hand.

He loved how cute and simple his lover was. It was adorable.

"Alone, the items are worthless. They really have no effect on my  _person_. If you were to throw that case against the wall, I would not go sailing across the room with it. Rather, the connection is in my DNA. Like the alterations to my arm, the tag has permated my blood. When I  _use_  that connection, I can locate items I have left behind. I can  _communicate_  with them if I wanted."

Wallace stared at Nero dumbfounded.

He was quiet for a few minutes while the Spy finished his cigarette. After a moment or two, the Sniper looked up at him curiously.

"It's. . .like a two way Radio." he said cautiously. "I have one handset, you have the other?"

Nero smiled.

" _Oui_. It is like that."


	27. The Lab of Nightmares

"But. . .my blood. . .isn't yours." Wallace continued. "How were you able to read my message?"

Nero smirked.

"No, but that first day we made love, I had enough of you to last me several Respawns." the Spy teased.

Sensing Wallace's embarrassment, the Spy gently ran his hand over the Sniper's face with a fond smile.

"It is because you  _care_  about me,  _amour_." he whispered. "You have a piece of me that I  _want_ to connect with. I discovered that I could communicate with former objects if I had an attachment to them. When I Respawned, I knew that I had left my other cigarette case behind. I did not know if you would believe me."

"I'd recognise your handwritin', mate." Wallace said with a small grin. "Nobody else writes like that."

Nero straightened his back.

"Proper ettiquette and penmanship are most important." he replied.

"That's what my Mum tried tellin' me." Wallace said nodding. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I like your writin'."

"Thank you." Nero said genuinely.

"Yer welcome." Wallace answered.

He looked down.

"It was your blood, wasn't it?"

Nero nodded.

"Like I said,  _mon amour,_ my weapons are a part of me. I have to use what makes us to communicate."

Wallace was silent for a moment before wincing.

"He's hurt you, hasn't he?"

There was a long silence before Nero answered. The Spy sighed and shook his head.

"That is not polite pillow talk, Wallace." he chided gently. "Besides, I am all right. He cannot hurt me."

"You're lying." Wallace accused. "Yer eyes have been bleedin'! I can still see the broken blood vessels around them. You were limpin' when you came up to the door. Not only that, but you were holdin' your chest earlier. What did that monster do to you!"

"Wallace, if I told you, you would get angry again." Nero whispered sadly. "Why do that to yourself. . .or to me?"

"I may get mad. I cannot promise that I won't get mad. But I  _can_ promise that I  _won't_ do what I did before. Wallace whispered back. "I won't do that ever again."

Nero frowned as he looked downward.

"What do you want to know?"

"I asked you what he  _did_  to you, Nero." the Sniper said seriously. "What has he done?"

"Well, he  _has_  raped me if that is what you are getting at, Wallace." the Spy answered bitterly. "He activates the toxins in my arm and allows them to affect my brain and heart. I thrash and fight, but it only encourages him.

"When he's allowed the toxin to spread past my throat, I find it harder to breathe. I have gone blind and deaf before. My lungs have filled with blood and my brain has hemmoraged. I have bled out of my nose, ears and mouth as well as my eyes. One time, he cut my chest open so that he could watch the stress on my organs. I screamed so loudly, he slit my throat to silence me."

The Spy paused as tremours rocked his body. His eyes narrowed as he recounted every horror and nightmare that the BLU Medic had put him through up to this point. Nero kept his eyes adverted as he shook his head.

"I have never been more humiliated than the one time he castrated me. The pain and the horror that I felt has no comparison. When I sleep, I can hear his terrible laugh and see his maniacal face. It is torture,  _mon cher_. Every moment is  _torture_."

Nero fell silent as angry tears slid down his face. He frowned as the Sniper sat still for a moment. After a long pause, and without a word, Wallace reached forward and pulled the Spy into his embrace.

The Belgian was surprised by the fierceness in the Australian's grasp. He could feel the Sniper shaking as rough fingers dug into his flesh. Nero turned his head to look at the gunman as Wallace held him closer and began crying. He felt Wallace's tears slide down his chest as he slowly brought his hands over the Sniper's.

" _Il est tout droit, mon amour. Il est tout juste._ "

"No, it isn't!" Wallace whispered in English. "It's  _not_  all right! How  _dare_  that bastard hurt you like that! How  _DARE_  he have the gall to emasculate you and  _laugh_. It's not all right  _at all_!"

Nero winced before putting his lips against Wallace's fingers.

"Then, please," he begged softly, "don't cry. I hate to see you cry,  _amour_."

Nero faced Wallaced as the Sniper placed his hand against his cheek. He leaned into the palm against his face and closed his eyes. Wallace spoke to him in quiet French.

" _Comment puis-je ne pas pleurer?_ " he breathed. " _Mon amant est dans une douleur que je ne peux pas arrêter._ "

" _Ne sois pas triste parce que je vous avez!_ " Nero rasped.

Wallace scoffed.

"You have me." he repeated scathingly. "A lot of good that's done you, hasn't it."

Nero smiled.

"I do not feel pain when I am will  _you_ ,  _mon amour_."

The Spy curled in closer to his lover as the Sniper passionately kissed him. He enjoyed the softness of his lips and the gunman's warm embrace. A faint breeze rolled through the van. Nero smiled again and parted from Wallace.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas._ " he said softly. " _Il va bien se passer._ "

Wallace put his chin on Nero's shoulder and held the Spy closer.

"I will  _make_  it okay." he whispered. "I will kiss every scar, every cut and every burn. I will hold you while you cry and soothe every pain until you do not suffer anymore!"

Nero nodded.

" _Oui_." he breathed. " _That_  will help. You do not realise how comforting your arms are to me,  _mon amour_."

"I will do anything." Wallace responded honestly. "I will do anything to take away the pain."

"Just. . .love me."

The Sniper looked down at the Spy as Nero turned to look him in the eyes. Nero's pale, scarred hand gently passed over his rough, tanned cheek. The Spy winced.

"Just. . . _love_  me, Wallace!" he cried softly. "Just tell me that you  _love me_!"

Wallace wrapped his arms around Nero and clutched him tightly to his body. He sighed softly as Nero began to sob.

This man had endured more hell than any other man he'd known. It was unbelieveable how this Spy had withstood for so long! What had kept this man going before  _him_?

"It's 'aight, Nero." Wallace whispered petting the Spy's hair back. "Ya ain't gotta worry here."

Nero gasped for air and trembled as he sat back from the Sniper.

He shook his head.

"I. . .I am sorry!" he rasped. "I. . .just. . .it came all of a sudden!"

"Don't apologise, love." Wallace said reassuringly. "It is not exactly an every day thing you are describing. It is Hell on Earth. You have endured it for far too long. I'd say you are due a little love about now."

Nero put his hands against Wallace's shoulders and nodded.

A loud, gurgling sound echoed through the tiny room. The Sniper's eyebrow rose as Nero blushed furiously.

"Was that yer  _stomach_?" Wallace asked with stun.

" _Oui_." Nero responded, embarrassed. "I. . .have not eaten since I Respawned. Unfortunately, August's "sessions" do not leave me with much of an appettite. I was released only a few hours ago. When I was free, all I wanted to do was get back here, to  _you_."

"Did you  _walk_  all the way here again!" Wallace cried.

"Of course I did." Nero said, offended. "I had to use my cloaking device. Not only that, but I don't want to draw attention to the fact that I am here."

The Sniper sighed as he looked at his lover hopelessly. He shook his head as he kissed the side of Nero's forehead.

"Well, Saturday's Shoppin' Day for me. You're in luck." he replied as he set the Spy on his bed and rose to his feet. "You can ride along with me back here. No one will notice ya, and I can get some stuff that you can eat."

At this juncture, the Sniper looked at the Spy with a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Speakin' of which, what  _do_  you like to eat?" he asked.

Nero smiled.

"I will eat anything that is given to me as long as it does not 'moo,' 'crow' or 'bark."

"Ah. Vegetarian are you?" Wallace asked with a small grimace. "No wonder you're so thin."

The Spy only smiled as the Sniper opened the closet in the back and rummaged around. He watched as Wallace pulled on a pair of jeans and found a clean, green shirt.

The Australian looked good in green.

"Anything you like most of all?" Wallace asked pulling the shirt over his welt covered chest.

Nero shrugged.

" _Non_."

"Come on, now." Wallace said exasperatingly. "There's gotta be  _somethin'_  you like more than anything else in the world."

Nero studied the Australian thoughtfully before finally relenting.

"Omlettes." he replied. "And a decent bit of bread in this God Forsaken desert would be heavenly."

Wallace smiled.

"Omlettes I can do, and I know just the place to get some bread you'll like."

Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Wallace said as he grabbed his hat and glasses from the shelf above the bed. "I know a few people in the town of Little Cross, not too far from here. There is a really nice old lady there that I help out during the off times. She's a wonderful lady who happens to raise chickens and bake some of the best things on earth. I am sure for a few hours labour she'd let me have some eggs and bread."

Nero winced.

"No, Wally, I don't want you to work on your day off!"

Wallace grinned.

"Sounds like  _you_  don't want me to work on my day off."

Nero frowned at his lover's stab. He let it melt as the Sniper gently kissed the top of his head.

"Don' worry bout me, love. You look exhausted. Tell you what, you just lay here and sleep. By the time I'm all said and done, we'll be right back here."

Nero did not respond right away as Wallace closed the blinds on the windows and the small cabin was cast in pale darkness. He looked up as the Sniper fixed the blankets and pillows and cleared their discarded clothes. He smiled as he watched the photo go back on the shelf and the cigarette case go into his jeans pocket.

He relented as he noticed the Sniper's excitement.

"I am tired." he admitted.

"Then lay back and let Bette rock ya to sleep." Wallace laughed. "I promise not to drive too crazy."

Nero gave him another, small smile as he stretched out on the mattress. It was surprisingly soft and comfortable. He allowed the Australian to tuck him in and kiss the side of his head.

"Sleep well, okay?" Wallace whispered. "I am gonna lock you in here so that no one can get in but me, aight. If you need anything, hollar. I will be able to hear ya through the vent from the cab of the van."

The Spy gave a half hearted nod but felt extremely sleepy all of a sudden. His head rested against the Sniper's pillows as the gunman pulled away from him. He had a faint worry that things would fall on him after the Australian had locked him in, but true to his word, the slow, steady rocking of the van lulled him to sleep.

Soon, Nero wasn't aware of anything at all.


	28. An Omelet With a Side of Scout

The air was cooler when the Spy regained consciousness. The sun had disappeared and the sky was a dark indigo colour. Stars littered the expanse of forever while coyotes sang to the moon's praises. A soft breeze rustled the blinds against the windows. A wonderful smell was coming from across the room as Nero wearily opened his eyes.

Nero slowly pushed his body up as the yellow light from the kitchen cast pale shadows through the van. The Spy took a moment to remember where he was as he heard rustling in the kitchen.

"Evenin', Nero! Did you sleep a'ight?"

Nero turned to face the Sniper as Wallace smiled at him from the small stove in the kitchen. The Spy was startled as he saw the towel draped over the gunman's shoulder and the spatula in his hand. He tilted his head.

" _Oui_." he said softly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the day." Wallace replied as he moved something in a pan on the stove.

" _Merde_." Nero hissed angrily.

It was not his intent to spend his limited time with his lover alseep.

"Don' be so upset." Wallace reprimanded gently. "Your body needed it, Nero. Besides, with you bein' asleep, I was able to get my shoppin' done and then some. Here."

Nero's eyebrows rose as Wallace set an old, battered tin tray over his lap. On said tray, there was a plate with a large, yellow omelet filled with vegetables. Next to this, there was a demi-baguette. The Spy's fingers trembled as he touched the flaky surface of the bread.

" _Mon dieu_. . ." he breathed. ". . .is this. . .a  _fresh_  baguette!"

Wallace grinned.

"Sure is!" he answered. "I told Mary that I had a visitor that had been away from home for some time. Told her that ya came from across the Pond so to speak and you had a hankerin' for some  _real_  bread."

Nero looked up at him with a shake of his head.

"What did you have to do to earn this?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" Wallace asked seriously. "And, if it makes you feel better, Mary is almost sixty years old. Her husband passed several years ago and she can't get around like she used to, a'ight? I repaired a few things around the house, helped clean up a bit and kept her company. I didn' have to sell my soul for it."

The Spy didn't answer as the Sniper held out a fork to him.

"So, don' feel guilty about eatin' it and enjoyin' it."

Wallace smirked and walked back to the kitchen as Nero took the fork from him and began eating with great relish. The Sniper picked up his coffee mug from the counter and took a drink. He watched Nero eat and felt a sense of happiness as he noticed how much the Spy enjoyed every bite. He took another sip of coffee as Nero tore the bread into smaller pieces to eat.

"Oy! You don' have to inhale it." the Sniper said aloud. "She gave me a whole bunch of stuff for ya! She made ya dessert, too."

Nero's eyes lit up like Christmas Tree lights as Wallace opened the refrigerator and pulled out a glass cake pedestal with a dome lid on it. Inside was a round, layered shortcake with fresh strawberries and cream. The Spy trembled as the Sniper set the dessert on the counter.

"I normally don' care for sweets," Wallace said winking at Nero, "but Mary insisted you would like this one and she made me take it."

Nero shook his head and smiled.

" _Votre Marie est un ange!_ " he cried softly.

"That she is, mate." Wallace agreed. "That she is."

He smiled back and encouraged Nero to keep eating. The Spy obliged him and the two men remained silent while Nero finished dinner. Wallace cleaned the dishes in the kitchen and hummed to himself. It hardly seemed real. A few hours ago, he wanted to take his life, now, he didn't want to let it go.

Wallace turned to ask if Nero wanted more bread when a feeble knock sounded from the door.

Both men froze as the Sniper glared. His hand immediately grabbed the kukri from the shelf above the Spy as he walked forward.

"Oy! Who is it?" he called as Nero pulled his wrist up and pressed the button on his Invisibility cloak.

"It's Cam. . .open up, man. . .please."

Wallace was startled as the RED Scout's voice answered back. The Sniper noted the strain in the kid's voice as he quickly checked to make sure that Nero was cloaked. He turned and undid the bar on the door and threw it open.

"Cam! What the hell happened!"

Camden looked up at his teammate with blood running from his nose and his lips. One of his eyes was black and there was a knife wound in his shoulder. The kid's neck looked red and raw as the yellow light from the van fell across him. He favoured his left leg as he held his injured shoulder with an uninjured right hand.

"Sorry. . .Sorry to barge in, man." he whispered. "I. . .didn't know where else to go!"

Wallace looked around outside and did not see anyone in the vicinity as he turned his gaze back to the Scout.

"Jesus, Cam, it looks like you got into it pretty good. You better get in here." he said reluctantly.

The Sniper helped the Scout into the van and set the kukri aside as Camden stumbled into his arms.

"Whoa! Easy!"

Camden made a small whimper as blood stained Wallace's shirt.

Wallace shook his head as he saw the blood matted in the boy's hair.

"Who did this to you!" he asked almost in shock. "What  _happened_!"

"My Old Man." Camden whispered. "He. . .and I. . .got into it. . .about Ma."

Wallace's eyes darkened.

" _Jacques_  did this!" he hissed.

Camden nodded silently.

The RED Scout's eyes stared at the floor and saw the blood peeking out from the rug beneath the Sniper's feet. He trembled as he looked up at his teammate.

"I'm sorry. . .bleedin' on your. . .floor."

Wallace looked down and kicked the rug over the stain with his boot.

"Don' worry about it, Cam." he said, distracting the youth. "Sit down. I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Hold on."

Cam rested against the wooden support of the bed as Wallace set him down on the mattress. He leaned his head against the mahoghany with narrow eyes. He barely heard his teammate rummaging in the bathroom for the first aid kit. He felt very tired. It had taken considerable energy just to make it to where the Sniper had parked for the weekend.

The Scout closed his eyes and slid forward.

He wanted to sleep.

" _Ah, ah, mon enfant! Vous devez rester éveillé!_ "


	29. Fathers and Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure where to take this relationship of Camden and Wallace's.
> 
> At first, I thought he would be the comical relief. But, later, I learned that he had a greater purpose that tied everything in this story together.

Camden started as a pair of arms he did not recognise pulled him back and kept him upright. He shook angrily as a hand slapped him firmly across the cheek. He glared at Nero as the Belgian stared at him sharply.

"Hey! Who the fuck. . .are  _you_!" the Scout slurred. "Why the hell. . .you slap me!"

Nero looked up as Wallace returned to the main room in horror. The Spy shook his head sharply and looked back at Camden.

"I am a friend of Wallace's." Nero replied. "We met during the War. I am visiting. You have a concussion, my friend. If you fall asleep, you may not wake up!"

Wallace held the beaten up first aid kit in his hands and watched his teammate with bated breath. He knew Camden wasn't bright, but he knew the Scout wasn't a complete moron, either.

The RED Scout glared again as he sized the BLU Spy up and down.

"You sound. . .familiar." he said finally. "Like my fuckin' Dad."

Nero tilted his head with interest.

"Is your father French, perhaps?" he asked.

Camden nodded, with some effort.

"That is it then." Nero said, nodding. "Many people confuse my accent with the French; but, alas, I am from Belgium."

"Yeah. . .that must be. . .Dad's from France." Cam said hatefully. "Then he had to come  _here_  and bang Ma and  _fuck up MY_  life."

Nero held the Scout so that he would not fall as Wallace quickly walked forward to assist. The Sniper shook his head as he lifted Cam's face.

"I can't believe yer Dad did all this, Cam." he said as he pulled out a gauze pad and started cleaning the blood off of the Scout's skin. "What the hell happened?"

"Told him. . .he was. . .fuckin' stupid. . .for sneakin' around with Ma." Camden replied hatefully. "I said he was a bastard for. . .for lettin'. . .lettin' her give me up. . . and that. . .I knew about Jay and the marriage. . .how they were together beforehand. I told him he was an asshole for. . .for takin' me away from. . .from Ma. How. . . How I couldn' have. . .a  _normal_  life. . .cause he was a  _douchebag_."

Nero made a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head.

"Fighting words indeed." he said holding Camden still while Wallace worked.

Camden lolled his head toward him and frowned.

"You don't know the half of it, man."

The Scout winced as Wallace pulled his shirt away from his knife wound. He looked at Nero with a shake of his head.

"What's your name, again?"

"Ah, how rude of me." Nero said with a faint smile. "My name is Nero DeLaroux."

Wallace was surprised.

Even  _he_  hadn't known the Spy's last name.

"I'm Camden Merquise." the Scout offered. "How did you meet Wally? Were you a soldier, too?"

Nero shook his head.

"I was a rogue agent helping the Allied Forces in France after Belgium was invaded. I escaped and sought to help others out of Europe."

Camden smiled half-heartedly.

"Damn, German fuckers." he breathed. "Did they do that to your face, man?"

" _Cam_." Wallace hissed making sure to press the antiseptic coated gauze harder against the wound in the Scout's shoulder.

"Ow, man!" the Scout hollered.

Nero frowned disapprovingly.

"Now, Wallace, that was not kind." he chided. "Your friend is merely stating the obvious."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Wallace admitted with a frown of his own.

"Sorry, Wally." Cam whispered. "I didn' mean it in a bad way. . .you know it."

Wallace sighed as he looked at the bloody wound at the back of the Scout's head.

"I know, Cam." he said shaking his head. "Jacques did a number on you. What else did he use besides his dagger?"

"Threw me through the china cabinet." the Scout answered. "That's where I got the cut on my head. He punched me, stabbed me. . .told me that I was the reason. . .I was the reason Ma had left. . ."

Nero looked at the young man with a pitiful countenance as the boy's shoulders sagged. He could see tears hitting the blood stained baseball pants as Wallace looked over at him helplessly. After a few moments, the Spy gently cleared his throat.

"Fathers can get that way when they realise that they can no longer hide the truth from their children." Nero said softly.

"What?" Camden whispered looking up. "What'dya mean?"

"Well, it sounds like there were many things that may have caused your mother and father to split apart." Nero said carefully. "However, by the sounds of things, you were not one of them,  _mon ami_."

Noticing the Scout's confusion, Wallace sighed.

"What he means, Cam, is that Jackie didn't want you to find out because he was honestly tryin' to protect you! Dell was serious when he said that you meant the world to him. His love for Sophie meant the world to him, too! She pitted him against his two loves. As ya got older, it got harder and harder to balance the things he loved most. Though, quite frankly, I do not think he had  _any_ reason to go this far. I don't care if you bloody hit him with that bat of yours, he shoulda never hurt you like this."

"I am  _sure_  he regrets what he's done." Nero amended as Wallace continued tending to the Scout's wounds. "In his rage, he was not thinking clearly. However, I am sure that when you stumbled to your feet and left his presence, he realised the magnitude of his actions. I am sure he is looking for you right now."

Camden laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, right." he said aloud.

He hissed as Wallace cleaned the cut on the back of his head.

"Sorry, Cam." Wallace said sympathetically. "You just can't stay outta trouble, can ya?"

"Good thing I got  _you_  to save me, huh?"

There was a small silence as Wallace paused for a moment. Nero watched his partner expectantly before the Sniper nodded and patted the Scout's back gently.

"That's right, mate." the Sniper whispered. "Ya got  _me._ "

Camden was silent as Wallace bandaged his wounds and checked the back of his head for fragments of glass. The entire process took over an hour. After the Scout had been patched up, he looked at his teammate apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Wally." he said softly. "I didn't know you had a visitor."

Nero smiled and shook his head.

"It is quite all right,  _mon ami_." he said brightly. "I surprised Wallace myself."

Wallace smiled faintly and nodded.

"Just my luck, you know." he said.

He put the first aid kit on the kitchen counter and looked at Camden with a grin.

"Besides, the more the merrier. I am gonna have to have a talk with yer Dad about this one. It isn't like Jacques."

"He'd been drinking." Cam admitted softly. "He came home drunk. Something musta happened while he was with Ma."

"No excuse." Wallace said rising to his feet.

He looked down at the Scout as the young man grabbed at his shirt hem. For a moment, the Sniper completely forgot that this kid was his teammate. He forgot that this young man had beaten in more heads with a baseball bat than any other human he knew. Worse than that, in that moment, Wallace realised that the RED Scout wasn't just another employee of RED Industries.

He was just a kid.

"Please don't tell my Old Man, Wally." Cam whispered as he looked down at the floor. "I don't want him giving me shit for coming here."


	30. Boston's Own French Brit

Wallace was going to respond to this statement before Nero cleared his throat gently. The Sniper remained silent as Camden raised his head to look at the Belgian beside him.

"You know,  _mon ami_ , it must be hard trying to raise someone to be a resilient individual such as yourself  _and_ work with him at the same time." Nero began softly. "For your father, it must be hard trying to balance the present with the past."

Camden glared.

"So he throws me through my Grandma's china cabinet!" he asked spitefully. "He broke nearly everything she left us! It was all that I had left of  _her_! He is always worried about  _himself_. He doesn't care about me! He stopped caring about me when Ma came back. Ever since then, that bastard could care less that I only have three Respawn Tokens left!"

Nero tried to look confused instead of horrified as Wallace shook his head.

" _What_!" the Sniper asked angrily. "What are you talking about!"

Camden nodded and glared down at the floor of the van.

"I am on Final Warning, remember?" he asked softly. "I got put on Probation after I tried to beat my baby bro's head in with my bat during cease fire."

Nero recounted the situation and gestured that he would explain later as he shook his head.

"I am not familar with many details of Wallace's job. I gather beating someone's head in with a bat would be heinous in any other circumstance. Are there certain times you are _not_ allowed to go out there and try to kill one another, Camden?"

"Call me Cam." the Scout said softly. "Everybody else does."

"Do you not like that name?" Nero asked with curiousity.

The Scout sat up straighter and puffed out his chest like an angered cockatiel. He shook his head and frowned.

"Hell no, man!" he said angrily. "My Grandma gave me that name! Pop told me himself that when I was born I was goin' to be named after my Grandpa!"

Nero smiled.

"Camden sounds very British to me." he mused.

"Cause it is, dope!" Cam replied with a sense of pride. "My Grandma was born in Paris, France, and she met my Grandpa during the War! They stuck through the hard times in London together, and then in Paris later! Grandpa died when Dad was little, but Grandma came with him when he first came over here to America. He said that it would be better for her in America.

"That's where Dad met Ma! We lived in Boston for a long time. Just me, Ma, Dad and Grandma. I had older stepbrothers, sure, but they were cool. Then. . .then, everything changed."

The Scout's face got sad as his blue eyes turned to look off to the side. He frowned as he tried to formulate his feelings into words. The normal, haughty exhuberance in his voice was gone as he absent-mindedly raised a hand to the tags around his neck.

"Grandma got sick, and she had to go for treatment at the hospital. I remember seeing her there, in the hospital bed, and asking her if she was coming home. She told me that I had to take care of my father and look out for my mother. She said that the ground may shake, and the sky may open and rain, but that it would work out if I stayed the course.

"I thought it was all the drugs makin' her loopy, but, she really meant it. Her whole life, she wore my Grandpa's Military Tags around her neck with her Rosary. The last time I saw her, she gave them to me. She told me that I was to protect them and keep them safe. She knew Mom was hiding something. She. . .she was the one who told me about Jay!

" _SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T LIE TO ME!_ "

Wallace painfully looked down at Nero as the boy crumpled forward over his lap and started sobbing. The Sniper was no good with these situations. The Spy was aware of this.

Nero whispered words in French and eased the boy into his embrace. He shushed the Scout and hugged him as the young Bostonian wrapped his arms around the Spy's waist without a thought or restraint. Tears soaked Nero's shoulder as the Spy remained tactfully under his pile of blankets. He gently petted the boy's hair as he sighed.

" _Oh, mon ami_." he breathed. " _Comment le cœur volage est. . ._ "

"Fickle? You kiddin!" Camden sniffled with a shake of his head. "My Old Man is a two timing, backstabing, dime a dozen  _douchebag_. He pretended to love me when really his only interest is gettin' back with Ma and tryin' to convince my stupid, younger brother of what he is! Fuck! That fuckin' BLU Spy shows the fucker  _pictures_  and he  _still_  doesn't believe what he sees! Everybody thinks that  _I'm_  fuckin' stupid."

Nero seemed impressed.

"You  _do_ speak French." he marvelled.

" _Bien sûr, je parle français putain!_ " the RED Scout said with a hint of annoyance. "I told ya my Grandma and my Dad were fuckin'  _French_  didn't I?"

Nero smiled, non-plussed.

"You do not carry yourself like a European is all. You are All-American if I ever saw one."

"Damn right I am." Camden said sourly. "The only one more American than me is Doe, and he's fuckin' crazy, man."

Nero, still feigning ignorance, looked up at Wallace.

"Ah, the Soldier on our team." Wallace said, clearing his throat. "He's, ah, a bit over zealous about the mission sometimes."

Cam scoffed.

"More like  _all_  the time." he amended.

The Scout wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"Sorry, man." he said softly. "Just. . .it's hard, you know? It's hard when I used to be his son, and now I am just his  _teammate_."

"Oh,  _mon ami_ , that's not true." Nero said shaking his head. "No father forgets their first child. Especially if that first child is a son! You have a special place in your father's heart that cannot be taken by anyone else. Even if you  _do_ have a younger brother."

"I'd believe you, but, I know my Old Man." Camden said with a sigh. "Right now, he's either passed out or smoking his lungs away. I don't know what the fuck he was thinkin'. He tried chasin' after me for a bit, but, God, I am like the _wind_ , man. The  _fuckin wind_."

Nero smiled politely as Wallace sighed.

"He's goin'ta come to eventually, Cam." the Sniper said aloud. "Sooner or later you are goin'ta have to go back home!"

"I know that." Camden said softly. "I just. . .needed to get outta there. I didn't wanna go to the barracks, cause then Willem would know, and Dell would find me."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Builder ain't found. . ."

Wallace was cut short by a sharp rapping on his door. Nero looked at him alarmed as the Scout tensed beside him. The Spy whispered in quick French and gently patted his uninjured shoulder as Camden readied himself to bolt.

"Oy! Who is it!" Wallace called.

"S'me, Wally! Dell!"


	31. Laying the Lines

Wallace looked at the Scout and the BLU Spy with a raised eyebrow before sighing and going to the door.

"I hate bein' right all the damn time." he muttered as he threw back the latch bar and opened the door slightly.

The RED Engineer stood in the small shaft of light from the van holding his hat in his hands. His green eyes were pensive and frightened. He looked up at the RED Sniper with a weak greeting.

"Sorry ta be botherin' you, Wally." Dell started nervously. "I mean, after last time and all, but there's been a bit of an accident!"

"Accident?" Wallace asked with a frown. "What do you mean,  _accident_?"

"I got a call from Jacques." Dell began. "He was arrested a short distance from home, see? He called me to tell me that Cam's gone missin! I couldn' understand a word of his slurrin' and French, so I went downtown to Teufort to pick him up. I tell you, Wally, I ain't seen Jackie that torn up since Sophie left him!

"Anyways, I took him back home to try and get him to rights to tell me what happened. Then, I see them. I see the photos of him and Sophie, and I see more pictures of Jay and Sophie and our unmasked assailant together! I don't know where they came from, Wallace, but Camden musta seen them. Then, as I go about the livin' room and the dining room, there is busted glass and china everywhere!

"There is blood on the floor, and sign of a struggle! Cam's bat is bloody on the floor of the livin' room and the whole kitchen was covered in blood. I found Jacques' butterfly knife slammed clear through the kitchen counter! There were bullet holes in the wall and. . .and. . .God, Wally, it was terrible!"

Dell paused to catch his breath as Wallace listened with a passive expression.

The Engineer shook his balding head and looked up at the Sniper.

"Jacques is in a fit. He doesn't know where Cam got off to! He thought he might go to the barracks, or even to my house, but no one's seen him! He's missin', Wally, and I have no clue who else he may go to but you!"

Wallace crossed his arms and tried to look amused.

"Why the hell would the little ankle biter come  _here_ , Dell?"

Dell nervously moved his hard hat in his hands.

"Well, seein' as ya saved him yesterday and all. . ."

Wallace frowned and shook his head.

"I ain't seen Camden since the battle ended at Gravel Pit. I left shortly after  _you_  guys did. I've been in town all day, and I ain't seen hide nor hair of him. To tell ya the truth, Dell, I give the kid credit for havin' the balls to stand up to that fucker."

Dell was startled as Wallace glared, now.

"Wally!"

"No, I'm serious." Wallace said, uncrossing his arms. "That kid has been through more hell than most kids his age! He grew up in the heart of a bloody  _war_ , mate! That kid's been torn from his mum and his family, he's been raised by a father who has only half heartedly protected him. Jesus, Dell! Did it  _ever_  occur to you that Jacques had it  _coming_!

"What's Cam supposed to think when he sees Jacques parading around with Sophie and the BLU brat! Meanwhile, he's out there takin' hits from the BLU Scout on a daily basis with little to no help from Jacques, his  _father_. In my professional opinion, mate, family and work should be  _separate_. Jacques had the audacity to drag his child into the fray, and now, he's let some broad get in the way of the fray  _and_  his son.

"It's a sordid business, Dell, and he brought it upon himself."

The RED Engineer was set back by his teammate's response. He let this digest for a moment before replacing the hard hat on his head and nodding slowly.

"You're right." he said softly. "Of course, yer right. Jackie never did right by Cam by draggin' him away from home. . .but Sophie pushed him out, too, partner."

"Then may they both suffer together." Wallace sneered. "Does Jacques realise how toying with Fate may end up costin' him  _both_  in the end?"

"Some days I wonder." Dell said thoughtfully. "But, they are both stubborn and hot headed."

"I am guessin' the boy's hurt." Wallace said heatedly. "And I am guessin' he didn't beat  _himself_  up in that house. No man should  _ever_  hit their children. . .regardless of  _how_  drunk they are."

"I know that." Dell responded. "I know. I am tryin' to make sure the boy's all right!"

"Well, keep searchin', mate." Wallace said, shaking his head. "He ain't here."

Dell sighed and looked at the Sniper beseechingly.

"You will tell me if he comes round, won't ya, Wally?"

Wallace frowned, but nodded once.

Dell took this to heart and nodded back.

The Sniper watched the small, squat man walk back to his truck before closing the door and latching it closed again.

"Thanks, Wallace. . .I don't think anybody's ever defended me like that. . . _ever_."

Wallace smiled at the Scout sitting beside the man he called his lover. It almost looked picturesque. He nodded slowly.

"You're welcome."

Nero smiled softly and looked up at the Sniper with great excitement.

"Your teammate  _does_  happen to be in luck, though, doesn't he, Wallace?"

Camden tilted his head as the Spy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Luck?"

"Oh, yes!" Nero continued. "You see, you happened to show up just before Wallace was going to cut into the most delicious dessert you have ever  _seen_ ,  _mon ami_!"

Cam's eyes lit up as Nero gestured to the shortcake sitting on the kitchen counter. He looked at Wallace with guilt.

"I didn't mean to ruin you guys' night." he said softly.

"Nonsense!" Nero said waving the boy's words away. "There is plenty for all of us, right, Wallace?"

Wallace smiled.

He liked this.

He wanted more of  _this_.

"Sure is, mate." he said softly. "I mean, come on! I have to keep my girlish figure."

This got the desired reaction out of the Scout as the young man laughed.

Wallace nodded and lifted the lid of the cake pedestal.

"Besides, it's fun to share."

Camden smiled and took the large slice of cake that the Sniper offered him.

"Thanks, Wally." he said softly. "I owe you twice now."

Nero smiled politely to Wallace as the gunman shook his head.

"Just keep that Bonk! drink outta my coffee like I said earlier and we'll be square from here on out, kid." the Australian answered handing the Spy a plate of his own.


	32. BONK! Codeword for Sniper Poison

Nero, again, feigned ignorance.

"What is it?"

Camden looked at the Belgian with his mouth full of cake.

He swallowed and grinned.

"What's  _what_ , man?"

"That "Bonk!," Wallace called it." Nero answered. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Yes!" Wallace said quickly. "Bloody, awful poison, it is!"

Cam began laughing.

"It ain't poison! It's just this energy drink that Mann. Co gives to me. They are really good and give me a bit of extra speed to avoid enemy fire. They never bother me, really. I get woozy after I've had one too many, but nothing serious! A teammate of ours dared me to put some of it in Wally's coffee one day."

Nero tried to hide his smile as Wallace glared sourly.

He shook his head.

"If I remember right, Wallace takes his coffee  _black_  and at twice the recommended strength. Not only that, but he used to drink it all the time. Knowing this, I doubt he has changed his habits much! Are you telling me that you added an extra strength  _energy_  drink to that?"

"Yeah! You shoulda seen him, man!" Cam laughed, grinning. "He couldn't hold his rifle straight or nothin'! He kept twitchin and freakin' out! His eyes were the size of baseballs, I swear!"

"Sounds humourous." Nero agreed looking at the Sniper with a small smile.

"Oy! Real funny." Wallace said with a frown. "I couldn't see straight all day long! I thought dingos were after my baby, and I don' even  _have_  a baby! My heart was beatin' so fast in my chest, I thought I'd have a heartattack! I couldn't stand straight for three, fuckin' days! Not to mention, sleep wasn't a bloody, fuckin' option!"

"Sounds like powerful stuff." Nero said trying to be serious. "Maybe you should be careful, too, Camden."

Cam shrugged.

"It don't bother me none, man. I am, like, immune."

Nero chuckled.

"Ah, youth. You will not be young forever,  _mon enfant_. Besides, Wallace is a lot older than you, and much more fragile."

The RED Scout looked at the BLU Spy like he was on crack.

"Wally?  _Fragile_!"

He laughed.

"Dude, this guy  _hammerthrew_  me the other day! He just fuckin',  _launched_  me! It was  _amazing_! Not only that, but he managed to avoid an enemy Demoman  _and_  kill him! He barely had a scratch on him!"

Nero smiled secretly.

He enjoyed the blush running through the Sniper's cheeks as the Scout re-told the story from his own point of view. The young man  _did_  idolise the gunman something fierce.

"Wally's a good guy." Cam said softer. "He's been there for me plenty of times. Him and Flamer both have."

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"Flamer?"

"Yeah. . .our Pyro." Camden replied with a slight blush. "He's a pretty cool guy, too. He took a rocket for me once. It caused enough damage to cost him points on the field. I felt bad afterward. I gave him some of the cookies from the stash I keep at home."

The blush deepened as Wallace stared at the Scout.

"Cookies? Like, ones you buy at the market, right?"

"No!" the Scout replied quickly.

His face was scarlet now.

"I made them." he mumbled.

"You? You  _baked_  something?" Wallace asked with shock. "And, it was  _eatible_!"

Camden sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. My Grandma taught me. She said with my Dad and Ma on the rocks, she doubted she was going to get a granddaughter to teach all of her secrets to, so she said I would have to do. She said that I may need skills that  _didn't_ involve a baseball bat."

"Smart woman." Nero replied with a nod. "A true French lady."

"So, how'd Ol' Flame Face take the gift?" Wallace asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"He knitted me a scarf."

Nero raised an eyebrow as Camden finished his dessert.

"A scarf? A  _handmade_  scarf?" Wallace asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Trust me, man." Cam replied. "I know handmade.  _This_  was handmade shit. He even knitted it in red and black! They are my favourite colours! I don't know how he knew!"

"Who'da thought Lumberjack was a lover of somethin' other than his Flamethrower." Wallace said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Camden said softly. "Flamer's a good guy."

Nero had to hold his tongue. He had many a run-in with RED's Pyro. None of the meetings had gone well in  _his_  opinion. Come to think of it, many of the meetings with the RED Scout hadn't been pleasant either.

"It sounds like you and Wallace live exciting lives of danger." the Spy said instead.

Cam frowned. He was silent for a long while before shaking his head.

"Not by choice." he whispered. "Dad brought me here with him when I was only five years old. He kept me in the dark until I was 16 and saw him come home covered in blood and scorch marks. That's when he told me about his "line of work." At 17, I became the youngest employee of RED Industries. I have been here ever since."

Nero waited a moment before responding.

"Is this work contracted,  _mon ami_?"

Camden nodded.

"Yeah, but I keep gettin' years added to mine." he answered. "Each time you fuck up, the Boss takes that and adds years to your Contract. Then, if you die too much, she starts takin' these Respawn Tokens that you earn from  _winning_ battles. If you die too often, it puts too much stress on the Generators or some bullshit. I don't know.

"Anyway, she's like. . .the  _GOD_  of Team Fortress. I feel sorry for any sucker who tries to cross that crazy bitch."

Wallace looked at Nero as the RED Scout shuddered. The Spy did not seem offended by the statement. Rather, the Belgian echoed his teammate's sentiments.

"Indeed." he agreed. "Indeed."

Camden shook his head and looked up at Wallace.

"Thanks for patching me up, Slim. I'd ask if I could crash here, but you got company. Flamer will let me stay in his bunk. Dad and Dell won't dare mess with me when I'm with him."

"Does he really sleep in all his gear, mate?" Wallace asked curiously.

Camden nodded.

"Most of it, yeah," he admitted, "but I think it is because he gets cold without it, or something. I dunno. All I know is if I explain to him what happened, he will impale Dad with his axe if the bastard tries to come at me."

Both Wallace and Nero reached forward to steady the Scout as the youth tried to stand.

Camden winced as he hobbled on his injured leg.

"Damn. That fuckin' hurts!"

"Jacques may have put you on Blacklist with that leg injury." Wallace said with a frown. "You should see Willem."

Camden groaned.

"Are you serious! I just fuckin' got  _done_  with that guy!"

"It don' matter, Cam." Wallace said seriously. "Jacques shouldn'ta done this in the first place. My first aid skills are remedial at best. Willem should still take a look at you."

"Fine." Camden said softly. "I'll go."

"I know you will. I'll be taking you!" Wallace said grabbing his keys and his kukri from the shelf.

"What! Why!" the Scout cried indignantly.

"Because it is a fair distance to the base from here." Wallace answered as he grabbed his hat. "You can barely walk as it is."

"I made it  _here_  didn't I?" Cam insisted as Wallace slipped his boots onto his feet.

"Barely." Wallace said with a frown.

"Wally, you have company!" Camden pleaded. "I've caused enough trouble!"

"Nonsense." Nero said suddenly. "You are a victim of a vicious attack. You were frightened and came to someone you could trust! I am very capable of waiting here on my own. I insist that Wallace escort you back to your Medic. If your leg  _is_  injured, he should look at it."

Camden muttered under his breath, but nodded.

"Good." Nero said with a faint smile. "It was wonderful meeting you, Camden. Perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Yeah, maybe." Camden replied as Wallace lifted him upward. "I swear I've seen you before, though! I mean, no offence, but a face like yours is hard to forget."

" _Cam_!" Wallace hissed.

Nero smiled.

"It is all right, Wallace." he said gently.


	33. Nero's Story

The Spy looked at the Scout thoughtfully before reaching over and discreetly pulling out a cigarette from his case. He lit the cigarette and tilted his head to the side. He was silent for a moment before smirking.

"Do you want to know why my face resembles a jigsaw puzzle,  _mon ami_?"

The Scout hesitated and looked to Wallace for guidance.

The Sniper nodded his head.

"It might learn you somethin'." he said softly.

Camden turned back to Nero and nodded his head as well.

"Yeah, man. What happened to you?"

Nero took a drag off of his cigarette and smiled darkly.

"I was seventeen, too." he began. "I was a French Ally who helped people out of France during the German Invasion. During this time, my family sympathised with the German cause to save their own skins. My father alerted local SS Police about a plan my group and I had to smuggle a group of children to England and then to America."

"Asshole."

Nero smiled faintly as Wallace shushed the young man in his arms.

"Indeed." he agreed. "His tip led to the death of half of the children in the rescue party and all of my comrades assigned to the mission. I was the only survivor. During the raid, they captured me and my other captain, Lily."

Camden's eyes were wide.

He knew he was young. While he was not fully aware of what World War II had been like, he knew enough to know that Europe was a terrifying place to be if you weren't a German. He knew what Nazi Soldiers could do to those they called  _traitors_.

Nero nodded.

"They used these special bombs to attack the shelter we were using to hide the children. It was to cause confusion. These "frag" bombs sent schrapnel out and around the blast radius. The schrapnel from one of the bombs shattered my jaw and cheek bones. The blast blinded me for a time and I lost track of the others. Several soldiers dragged me to where they had cornered Lily. I can remember her screaming.

"The soldiers holding me captive poured hydro-chloric acid on my face. They demanded to know the location of our remaining associates. I refused to speak. They turned on Lily instead.

"To her, they were not as merciful." Nero said painfully. "They brutally assaulted her. They demanded the location of our associates. Again and again, I tried to direct their attacks away from her. As you can see, their torture did not stop with my face."

"What. . .what. . . _happened_?"

Camden's voice was a whisper. It was hoarse and horrified. He seemed small in the Sniper's arms as Nero blew smoke into the air.

"I finally gave them the location of our remaining headquarters. It was the last resort I had when Lily fell unconscious. I knew that the others would have heard of our misfortune and left, but had I told the Germans this information too soon, they would have figured I was lying to save my life. I did not intend for them to hurt Lily as they had.

"A week later, on the way to Bergen-Belsen, Lily committed suicide. I was sent to Dachau. There, I contracted Typhus and survived only because of a fellow inmate's medicinal knowledge. I remained in Dachau until it was liberated.

"You could say that is where Wallace and I met."

Camden, completely oblivious that he was being held by the Australian until that point, turned and looked at his teammate with shock.

"Is that true?"

Wallace nodded.

"My Unit stormed Normany. Then, I went with a group of British and French soldiers that worked with the American Allies. We traversed Europe liberating the Concentration Camps and Prisons the Germans had established. I was there for the liberation of Dachau, Bergen-Belsen and Auschwitz."

While the Spy had used the comment as a ruse to validify his reasoning for knowing the RED Sniper, he could tell that Wallace was serious. There was something in the Australian's eyes that denoted that he was telling the truth. Nero kept his face passive as he put out his cigarette.

The RED Scout was silent for a long time.

He trembled.

"That's. . ."

"Horrible?" Nero offered. "Not nearly as horrible as what happened to others. I consider myself lucky. Do you want to know  _why_  I tell you all this, Camden?"

"No." Cam replied softly. "I mean, you were explainin' your fac. . .I mean, your injury. . .that's all."

" _Oui_ , but it was more than that." Nero said looking at the Scout sternly. "It was a warning. No matter what role you play in war, no matter what  _side_  you are on, you will get hurt if you do not seek peace in the end.

"By the sounds of things, you are caught in a seemingly endless war. Regardless of what your father wishes, or what you  _thought_  you were doing, I urge you to consider your life from  _this_  moment onward. No one will win in this game. I have told Wallace this a thousand times over. While Wallace and I have seen the true horror of  _war_ , you are still young, and very naive.

"Its cold, hard chains have not bound you to Its toils. You still have a chance to leave. You can run away and never look back at this place. It isn't worth losing your life for someone else, Camden. If you are not fighting for yourself, then who are you fighting for in the end? Your father? Your mother? Killing your brother will bring you no peace,  _mon ami_.

"Take my advice. Get out of this God Forsaken place while you still can!"

The Spy's voice was an eerie mixture of pain and sorrow as he gazed at the RED Scout. He fell silent and looked away as Wallace cleared his throat.

"C'mon, Cam." the Sniper said gently. "Let's get you to Willem."

The Scout nodded.

His face was pale and ashen. Behind the bright, blue eyes there were cogs turning in the young man's mind. Even as Wallace negotiated the lock bar on the door and held him steady, the Scout was pondering the Belgian's warning.

" _Au revoir_ , Camden!" Nero called softly. "Please, take care. Do not worry about your father, either. He will apologise first."

Camden looked at Nero for a moment before nodding and bowing his head. His body was starting to feel worn out and tired.

Wallace looked back at Nero with a stern nod.

"I'll be back."

Nero smiled and nodded. He was silent as Wallace shut the door behind him and locked it. He listened to the Sniper's footsteps as he walked away. A dark, mournful gaze passed over his face as he looked down at the numbers in his arm.

"Far luckier than most. . ." he breathed.

". . . _Japp. . .Lily. . . **forgive me**_. . ."


	34. Trouble on the Horizon

"He vill be fine, Wally." the RED Medic said softly as Wallace watched the Pyro fuss with Scout's blankets. "Zhat concussion is somezhing I vill keep vatch on for now. His leg is sprained. Vhatever his father did. . .he made sure his son would remember it."

"Has Jacques or Dell been through here?" Wallace asked.

Willem shook his head.

"Not to mein knowledge." he answered. "But, don't vorry. Our fire starting friend von't let anyzhing happen to our little slugger, vill you, mein friend?"

The RED Pyro raised his head and nodded.

" _Mhey, Doc, maynahy zataka Scon noo mah mnoom nnmow?_ "

Willem frowned for a moment.

"I vould razher keep him here for further observation, my dear." he said aloud. "Zhat concussion may have him a bit off kilter for awhile. I should be close if somezhing changes."

The Pyro crossed his arms with a " _mfph_ " sound in his throat.

" _Mwhana hunha dona himfph_?"

"I wasn't insinuating you would do  _anyzhing_  vith him." Willem said with a faint smile. "I simply stated that I vould razher keep him here in zhe Medical Wing for now."

"C'mon, Doc. I don't wanna be in here all night." Camden whined softly. "It's bad enough my leg's busted up and I'm on Blacklist. Flamer won't let nothin' happen to me."

The Pyro echoed these sentiments as Willem pondered.

"Vell, you are out of immediate danger for now." he mused. "Allvight, fine. I vill allow zhis. However, if he shows any signs of change or falls unconscious, or  _anyzhing_  of zhe sort, come get me at  _once_. Am I understood?"

" _Mnah, mnah_." the Pyro answered as he bent forward.

"Yeah, like crystal, man." Camden whispered painfully as he put his arm around the Pyro's neck.

"You want my help, mate?" Wallaced asked, moving forward.

" _Mno_."

Camden made a small whimper in his throat as the heavily clad fire starter lifted him up and cradled him against his suited chest. It was endearing to watch.

"I vant to see him first zhing tomorrow morning!" Willem said sharply as the Pyro marched past him.

" _Mi gofft ifht_!" the Pyro called back.

Wallace smiled and shook his head.

"Odd chap, that Pyro of ours.' he said aloud.

"Odd? She seems fine to me. She just has taken a liking to our Scout since he brought her zhose cookies she enjoyed so much. Being at war makes it hard to get anything decent for sweets."

It took a moment for the Medic's off-hand comment to sink in, but when it had, the Sniper's jaw dropped open.

" _What_!"

Willem started and looked at the Sniper with surprise. He suddenly came to the realisation of his words and cursed himself softly.

"Ah! Dammit all." he muttered. "I had promised her I vouldn't tell."

Wallace was still staring in shock as the Medic sighed and shook his head.

"Vell, it vas bound to happen some time. I am just horrible vith secrets."

"The Pyro. . . _our Pyro_. . .is a  _WOMAN_!"

Willem smiled faintly.

"Vhat? Surprised?"

"Uh,  _yeah_ , you could  _kind of_  say that!" Wallace exclaimed with a hint of irritation.

Willem laughed softly.

"It takes a strong back to carry our kind of equipment day in and day out. I discovered her secret vhen she deflected a rocket from a BLU Soldier. Unfortunately, she missed the Demoman behind him. Vhen she vas hit vith zhe bomb, parts of her suit vere on fire. Vith zhe rubber burning through, she had to discard the zhing.

"I happened upon her vhen she vas trying to get to a Health Kit. I must say, she is a beautiful girl. If Camden really knew who she vas, I am sure he vould enjoy her immensely. However, I felt compelled to help her to spare her a Respawn Token. I mended her injuries, and her suit, and I swore to keep her secret.

"Now, you, too, are bound by it."

Wallace stared at the Medic, dumbfounded, before shaking his head.

"Well, fine. . .but I guess that explains the scarf she knitted for Cam."

Willem raised an eyebrow comically.

"Can a man not knit, Herr Mundy?"

Wallace's face flushed red.

Willem laughed softly.

"I jest, friend." he said gently. "It is simply that Nikki is a splendid knit expert. I have several sweaters that show as much."

Wallace relaxed.

"Partners through and through."

"Where we are from, it is not as much a closetted secret as it is here in America." Willem lamented. "However, ve are happy. Zhat's vhat counts."

Wallace adjusted his hat and nodded.

"Happiness." he repeated.

"Alvays, Herr Mundy." Willem said wisely. "Alvays."

"Thanks for takin' care of the kid, Doc." Wallace answered. "I can't believe Jacques' nerve."

"I can." Willem said darkly. "He vill be in for one hell of a beating for zhis. I do not know if he will be luckier to run into me and Nikki or our Pyro friend."

Wallace frowned.

"Will this get Cam in more trouble with Helen?" he asked.

"No. I vill run damage control." Willem insisted. "I vill make sure Jacques takes the blame for zhis vone. Besides, zhe boy is vell protected, now. You did a good job vith the wounds yourself, Wally."

"Soldier Basics." the Sniper admitted. "But I knew his leg was worse than it appeared."

Willem nodded.

"It was a wise choice to bring him here to me."

"He'll be 'aight, right, Will?"

Willem nodded with a smile.

"Oh, jaa. He vill be double jumping again before you know it." he responded.

Wallace nodded again.

"Then, I'm goin' back home. Let me know if our Spy or Engineer show up round here."

"But of course." Willem said with an evil grin. "Ve von't let you miss out on zhe fun."

The Sniper waved his hand in good-bye and left the RED Medic's office. He quietly left the Respawn Room and made his way across Dust Bowl.

The Badlands was an eerie place to be at night. During cease fire, everything was quiet and dark. Capture Points and Intelligence drops were de-activated and secured by the Administrator. It made one wonder what all the fighting was about if  _She_  controlled everything already. What was the point?

All he knew was that they were RED Industries mercenaries that were hired to kill BLU Industries mercenaries and retrieve whatever the hell that crazy bitch asked for in the meantime.

Simple stuff.

Wallace sighed and hunched his shoulders forward. It was like hunting Nazis because they were evil bastards. You didn't question it, you just did it because that is what you were told to do. It wasn't rocket science.

Here, though, it felt like it sometimes.

The RED Sniper passed through the Security Checkpoint to gain access to the outside world. The sentry guns and red lasers followed him out of range as he looked back. How often had he taken for granted that he could leave whenever he wanted? How many more chances would he get to see open sky and breathe air?

The questions still buzzed in his mind as he saw his van appear in the distance. He frowned suddenly as he noticed the vehicle was shaking violently. He could see Nero's shadow struggling against the clouded glass of the door. Without another thought, the Sniper pulled out his kukri and ran forward.

His heartbeat was frantic as he turned his key in the lock and threw open the door.

"NERO!"


	35. Discovered

Wallace's eyes rose in terror as he saw the Spy's body clenched tightly. Nero's spine was arched back and the numbers in his arm were an acid green. Black, flowing tendrils of poison were coming from the raised plate. The black had spread through the Spy's arm and began its descent into his torso and face. His eyes were beginning to bleed as foam formed at the corner of his mouth. His fists were clenched tightly as his limbs thrashed.

The Sniper shook his head and darted forward.

"Nero!"

Nero's eyes were bloodshot and violet against his bloody tears. He could feel the Sniper's touch as pain wracked his body. He was gasping for breath. His lungs were filling with blood.

"Nero! What's happening to you!"

How frightened Wallace looked. His beautiful, hazel eyes were filling with tears as his hands shook. The Sniper was afraid of touching him. He didn't want to cause more pain.

Always considerate,  _his_  Sniper.

"Au. . .Au. . .gust." the Spy breathed. "Have. . .you. . .you. . .have to get. . .away! He's. . .he's trying. . .trying to. . . _find_. . .me!"

"Not trying, Nero."

Wallace turned his head angrily as he heard a dark, burning voice behind him. He glared at the BLU Medic standing in front of his doorway with a small device in his hand.

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH_!"

Nero cried out pitifully as the RED Sniper launched forward with his kukri outstretched. He trembled as he heard August laugh and block Wallace's weapon with his Bone Saw.

His heart was beating too fast.

"Wallace. . ." he rasped. ". . .run away. . .run. . ."

Outside, the Sniper slammed his body into the Medic's. Metal clashed as the two men battled in the sand. Wallace shoved August back and smashed his fist into the German's face.

The Medic laughed and kept his hand around the device he had brought. He returned the Australian's volley and slammed his boot into Wallace's chest. The Sniper roared with pain as he reeled backward.

Wallace moved to get up, but the Medic's boot was quick to drop down onto his chest again. The Sniper hissed as blood started to stain his shirt. He glared up at August as the doctor grinned.

"So,  _you_  are zhe one zhat's stolen my little experiment and his pathetic heart." he said scathingly. " _You_  are zhe one  _ruining_  him!"

Wallace gritted his teeth as August dug his foot deeper into his flesh. He hissed up at the Medic in angry, violent German.

" _Er ist nicht Ihr wissenschaftliches Projekt! Er ist ein Mensch!_ "

August was amused.

"Zhe dirty heathen beast speaks German, Vladimir. Isn't that cute?"

Wallace looked past the Medic and saw the looming shadow of the BLU Heavy spread across the sand. The Sniper felt his options waning as August grinned down at him again.

"If you do not relinquish my Spy, Sniper, he  _vill_  die." he said, nodding. "I have the only means to heal him, and I vill let him  _suffer_."

The BLU Medic cursed and kicked the RED Sniper in the ribs when Wallace spit at him.

August growled and watched Wallace curl into a ball on the ground.

"Just like  _you_  to teach Nero your  _heathen_  ways." he hissed.

"Aug. . .August! STOP!"

Wallace turned his head and painfully watched Nero drag his body down the steps of the van. Tears slid down his face as blood covered Nero's nose and mouth. The toxin was well into his torso as the Spy fell onto the sand unceremoniously.

August smiled.

"Vhat dedication, Nero." he responded. "Usually, you vould have given up by now. Does zhis man's life mean zhat much to you?"

Nero's eyes were begging as he clawed his way toward Wallace. His vision was fading and he wasn't sure how he was managing to move, let alone breathe. Still, he stretched his fingers toward the Sniper as Wallace reached for the Spy's hand.

Nero screamed as August turned the dial on the device in his hand. Wallace lunged forward to try and grab the Spy and found himself forcefully drawn back by the BLU Heavy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wallace roared, thrashing against the Russian. "IF YOU WAN'TA KILL SOMEONE, KILL ME! KILL  _ME_!"

August glared as he turned to the Sniper.

"Oh, I intend to, Sniper." he whispered. "I intend to."

"Aug. . .August, PLEASE!" Nero cried.

The Spy's face was black and blue. Blood was pooling around his body. He gazed up at the Medic beseechingly. Toxin was coursing down his back and into his spine. He could no longer feel his arms or his legs.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Wallace cried, still trying to break away from the Heavy's grasp.

August grinned.

"No, Sniper." he responded. "I am doing much worse zhan  _killing_  him."

Nero let his head fall forward as August hauled him to his feet. He felt the Medi-Gun start up behind the Medic's back as the blue waves covered his body. He could not feel the pressure of August pinning his arms behind his back.

"No. . ." he pleaded. ". . .please, no. . .!"

"Why not, Nero!" August rasped against the Spy's ear. "Let's show your  _Sniper_  how faithful a lover you truly are. Let him see what  _real_  torture is like."

Tears streamed down Nero's face as he felt August press against his backside.

"Aug. . .ust. . .no!" he cried. "No! Please. . .STOP!"

Nero's voice was lost in the violent screaming that followed August's penetration. The Spy could hear Wallace yelling in French, German and English as he struggled with his team's Heavy.

The Spy's body regained sensation as he felt the Medi-Gun pushing back the toxin. His insides churrned while August pumped into him. He felt dizzy and nauseous as the Medic forcefully handled his cock. He closed his eyes and trembled violently.

"Zhat's a good, little Spy." August crooned as Nero's cock stiffened in his hand. "I am glad zhat zhe Sniper didn't take away  _all_  of your lust."

Wallace was shaking with rage. His eyes were narrow slits in his face as he listened to Nero's cries. His cheeks had tears staining paths down them as he saw the Spy's head fall forward.

"NERO!"

The Spy violently coughed and vomited blood onto the pale, golden sand.


	36. Crack of Bat, Flame of Dawn

"Such a waste of a human." August lamented as he heard Nero gasping for breath. "He's not  _fit_  to be  _loved_. He's lucky he has his  _life_!"

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna be lucky to have  _yours_ , Medic!"

The BLU Medic cried out in surprise as a large, flaming sphere came hurling out of the darkness at him. He was forced back from Nero as the Spy fell into a heap on the ground. The Belgian did not move as the toxin continued through his legs. An ominous beeping echoed through the desert as Nero's arm lit up in an eerie, emerald green.

"DOCKTOR!"

The BLU Heavy roared as bright, searing red flames shot up his back. Wallace took the opportunity to ram his elbow into the Russian's ribs. The Sniper stumbled to his feet and retrieved his kukri from the ground. He took off in a dead sprint at the BLU Medic who was kicking the baseball that had struck him away from him.

"YOU ARE DEAD, MEDIC!"

Again, Wallace and August tusseled as the RED Scout and the RED Pyro came into view. The Heavy was swinging around with his large fists as the Pyro chortled behind him with her Backburner.

"Horrible, PYRO!"

Camden's eyes got narrow and dangerous as Vladimir's fist slammed into the RED Pyro, knocking her to the ground in a heap on the sand. He heard the flamethrower clicking dangerously as he tossed his bat up into the air with a vicious hiss.

"Bad move you big, bib wearing dope." he hissed.

The Heavy gave a muffled cry of surprise as Camden slammed his Sandman into the side of his head. The crack of the Heavy's skull was satisfying to the Scout as the Russian fell with a loud  _thud_  on the ground. The Scout quickly shouldered the bat and moved toward his fallen teammate.

Cam had watched Wallace leave the Base from the Pyro's window.  After the Sniper had left, Dell had shown up with his father. Between the heated discussions of the Medic and the Heavy, the Pyro had unceremoniously decked the Spy in the face. It became a fiasco that the whole Base had gotten involved with by the end of it. Normally, he would love the chance to be the center of attention. Tonight, he had a bad feeling.  He wasn't sure if it was because of what Nero had said or something else entirely.

He'd convinced the Pyro to come away from the growing argument surrounding his father.  He negotiated with the arsonist until the Pyro had agreed to help him outside so he could get some air. They weren't outside for more that two minutes when they'd heard screaming.  It seemed natural to come running.

Now, Camden quickly severed the connection from the Pyro's fuel tank and threw the flamethrower toward the downed Heavy. He yanked the Pyro upward and trembled as he noticed a large gash in the side of the flame starter's mask. Blood was faint on the torn rubber as Camden dragged his benefactor away from the mess.

The Pyro moaned softly and vainly tried to pull at her mask. Her oxygen had been severed with the connection to the fuel source. Camden did not notice right away. After he had gotten her to a safe distance from the battle, he turned and held out his hand.

"You got your Flare Gun?"

" _Mnavaays._ "

"Can I borrow it?" Camden asked watching Wallace roar and lash out at August.

" _Myu mnt mshut imith. Tofft closft._ "

Camden cursed softly as the Pyro lifted her hand and pointed at Nero on the ground. He frowned as he watched Wallace wrestle the BLU Medic for control of the device.

If he was going to lose the battle with that crazy bitch upstairs, he was going to go out with a bang.

"Stay here, Flamer." he said as he pulled out a can of Bonk! "Get that Flame Gun out and shoot once I got that Spy, got it?"

" _Mhphuhna_!"

Camden looked at Pyro again and noticed that she was trying desperately to remove her mask.

"Oh, shit! I am sorry, man!"

The youth set the can down on the ground as he quickly helped the Pyro unbuckle and remove the obstruction to her breathing.

He gasped as large, red curls tumbled out from beneath the mask. The majority of them were tied back in a ponytail and tucked into the body of the flame suit. The Pyro's bangs were frazzled and hanging in her face as she gasped for air and coughed. The Scout stared with stun as the Pyro threw the oxygen tank off of her shoulders and trembled.

"It's. . .it's all right!" answered a soft, Irish voice. "Ye didn't know."

Camden held the Pyro's mask in his fingers as he watched a pair of bright, green eyes turn to him. He was stunned into silence as the soft, freckled face of someone not much older than himself looked up at him. He stared stupidly as the Pyro smiled and pulled out her Flame Gun. Blood had matted a portion of her hair to her skull from where the Heavy had struck her.

"Oy, Cam! Thanks for them cookies, lad! They're better than Mum makes em!"

The Scout felt his knees go weak as the Pyro winked at him. He trembled and shook his head.

"Th. . .thanks. . .for the scarf!"

"Anytime." the Pyro answered. "Now drink that Gods awful crap you got there and get that Spy outta the way! When I blow that severed fuel tank, this whole area might blow up!"

"What about Wally and that BLU fucker!" Camden asked throwing the mask in his hands to the ground to pick up the Bonk!

The Pyro frowned.

"Don' worry about  _them_ , boyo!" she said sternly. "I can barely see straight, and we ain't gotta lotta time fer that Spy's tag blows us all to Hell. Just get the Spy!"

Camden found that the Pyro's voice was like a melody. He couldn't get enough of it.

He quickly pulled the tab on his beverage and nodded.

"You got it, man! I mean. . . _lady_."

Pyro grinned up at the Scout as she held her Flare Gun up.

"The name's Colleen Tulle.  _You_  can call me Cole, Camden."

The Scout grinned and downed the Bonk! drink. In seconds, he was flying across the sand. In the time it took him to round August and Wallace and grab Nero from the ground, Camden had disabled the Medic's Medi-Gun and snatched the device in his hands. The Scout didn't know what it was for or how to use it. He only knew it was important.

Camden skidded to a stop with Nero over his shoulder as Colleen took aim at her destroyed flame thrower.

"As we say back home, lads," Colleen muttered, closing one eye, "never desecrate a day the Gods made sacred."


	37. Overdose

The desert erupted in an ear shattering explosion as the sparks from the flare gun ignited the fuel leaking from the damaged weapon. The night was lit up like the depths of Christmas as flames shot up into the air. The blast sent both Wallace and August flying forward past the van. The van, itself, remained unshaken as Colleen grabbed Camden and pulled him to the ground.

The blast passed over them as the young, Irish woman grabbed the device from Camden's hand and turned the dial all the way back down. She looked at the Spy as Nero's arm suddenly returned to normal and the toxins began to retreat. The green disappeared in the numbers on his arm as he remained motionless against the Scout.

"He looks like shit!" Camden said more out of fear than spite.

"That's cause he's dyin, lad." Colleen said shrugging out of the top of her flame suit. She dug around in the interiour before finding what she was looking for within. "He may be past savin' already. Hold him up, Cam."

Camden did as he was told as he watched the Pyro unscrew the Health Pack Bottle and grab Nero gently by the chin. He did not speak as Colleen tiltled Nero's head backward and poured the contents of the bottle down his throat. She made sure to move his esophogus back and forth to keep him from choking.

"That's a good lad!" Colleen said with a grin. "Look! That plate o' his is going back down!"

Indeed, as she had stated, the metal plate holding the toxin was disappearing into Nero's forearm. The Spy's colour returned as Nero gagged on the healing potion in the Pyro's bottle.

"Hold him up!" Colleen said pulling the Health Pack back.

Camden did as instructed and watched as Nero gasped for breath. He watched worriedly as the blood that was coming from the Spy's eyes thinned into normal, saline tears. He painfully trembled as Nero opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wal. . .Wallace. . ."

"He's okay!" Camden said with relief.

"I wouldn't go dat far." Colleen said capping the Health Pack and shaking her head. "We're not done with this yet."

Camden turned to where Colleen was staring. He shook with rage as the BLU Medic slammed his fist into Wallace's face, knocking the Australian to the ground.

"That stupid, son of a. . ."

The Scout was stopped by Nero's hand grasping his arm. The younger man looked down at the pain stricken Spy. He could see how a simple gesture caused the Belgian great discomfort. Camden's eyes narrowed as Nero shook his head.

"No. . .Camden." he breathed. "Aug. . .ust. . .will kill. . .you. . ."

Camden frowned.

"I'm already gonna get busted for killin' a Heavy on cease fire, and the BLU Medic started it! I ain't gonna let him kill my Sniper! Not after all Wally's done for me, man!"

The Scout winced.

"Why didn' you just  _tell_  me you were the fuckin' BLU Spy? I knew you sounded familiar. . .instead, you both lie to me. . ."

Nero glared.

"You know damn well my story was not a lie." he hissed. "Neither was Wallace's! He left Australia to fight for the Allied Forces! I was a rogue French supporter. Everything we told you was true!"

Camden shook his head.

"Then, why didn't you just tell me!"

Nero frowned.

"I did not want. . .more. . .problems for Wallace. It would have been suggestive, wouldn't it?"

"A lot of good that's done!" Camden said jerking his arm away from the Spy. "You see your Medic wailing on him, don't you?"

He took a deep breath.

"You don' know him like I do." he said, softer. "You can tell he loves you a lot. Wally ain't never cried his whole time here, and I have seen him get shot at and have body parts blown off of him. Not  _once_  did that guy cry."

Nero was silent as the Scout looked at him almost scathingly.

"But,  _you_. . . _you_  he would  _die_  for and all you can tell me is that the Medic will kill me. Fuck that shit. Wally's saved me too many times. I'm not gonna let that BLU take him out!"

Nero stared, blankly, as the Scout ripped the tab off of another Bonk!

Colleen shook her head and gasped.

"Cam! That's your  _fifth_  one in an hour!" she cried. "You could permanently damage your heart by drinking that one!"

"I don't care." Camden said. "I'm going to  _wail_  on that BLU mother fucker."

"Cam!"

Nero was startled as the Scout turned on his heel and grabbed the young woman's chin in his bandaged hand. He watched as Camden pressed his lips to Colleen's and kissed her. The Pyro stared up at her teammate with surprise and a blush in her cheeks as the Scout looked down at her with a small nod.

"I always had a hunch you was a dame." he said with a grin. "You wanna go on a date if I live?"

Colleen's blush intensified as she put her hands over her lips and nodded silently. She watched as the Scout pulled out his Sandman and a spare baseball from his backpack. He tossed the ball into the air and downed his Bonk! drink.

He grinned.

"Then, I'm sure I'll live."

The Pyro stretched out her hand as the Scout threw down the empty can and slammed the Sandman into the ball as hard as he could. Before the ball took off, he was a flash against the blood spattered, burning desert.

Colleen and Nero were silent as they watched the red blur beat the white blur to the BLU Medic's body. The Pyro cried out as the Medic tried to swing out at the Scout to knock him off target. Somehow expecting this, Camden allowed the Medic to strike him down. The RED Scout was moving at the speed of light. He grabbed the RED Sniper by the shoulders and hauled him forward as the baseball he had hit earlier struck the Medic square between the eyes.

A resounding wail echoed into the night air as August fell to the ground in agony. His glasses had fallen from his face and there was blood coming from one of his eyes. He continued to scream until a sharp movement of his body caused him to fall silent. By the time the RED Scout had returned to Colleen and Nero with Wallace, both BLUs were dead.

Camden's face was pale and ashen. Sweat was sliding down his temple as he tried to regain his breath. His heart was not slowing down this time. He could feel Wallace standing up on his own and the loss of weight was disorienting. He stumbled and held out his arms to steady himself. Everything was still spinning as he grinned stupidly.

"See? I. . .told you. . .I'd make it. . ."

"CAMDEN!"


	38. What a Little Pyro-Engineering Can Do

Colleen scurried to her knees and leaned over the Scout's body as the younger man fell into the sand. She shook her head and put her head against his chest.

"No. . .No. . .NO, NO,  _NO_!" she screamed.

Wallace, his face bloody and his left arm slightly off kilter, tried to stop the Pyro from slamming her palms into the Scout's chest. He was surprised by the force of her arms as she shoved him away.

"HIS HEART'S STOPPED!" the Pyro screamed. "If I had. . .had SOME SORT of electric shock! I could start it!"

Nero started as he looked up at Wallace.

"Wallace! My Electro Sapper!"

The Sniper looked at him like he was crazy.

"What!"

"I brought it with me!" Nero cried trying to push himself to his feet.

He angrily sobbed as his legs refused to respond. He looked up at Wallace painfully.

"On the counter. . .my Sapper. Please!"

Wallace did not hesitate again. He stumbled back to the van and up the steps. His legs were throbbing as he looked around the interiour of the place he called home. Then, on the kitchen counter, he saw the small, silver box. He grabbed it from its spot and ran back to the others. He could hear the Administrator's voice screaming in the Badlands as the lights came on in both bases.

"Here!"

The Pyro grabbed the device and quickly ripped the back of it off with her bare hands. The Sniper watched with fascination as the young woman moved her thin fingers through wires and cicuitry. She trembled and bit her lip as she reached for something in her suit. She connected the two, metal washers to the Sapper's wires and ripped the Scout's shirt with her other hand. She laid the piece of fabric from her suit over the still chest as she shook her head.

"Ye promised to take me out!" she cried angrily. "No one stands up Colleen Magdalene Tulle!"

Wallace shielded Nero's body with his own as sparks erupted from the Sapper. Colleen put the metal washers at strategic points over the heart of the Scout and turned the dial on the Sapper again.

"Come  _on_ , Cam!" she breathed as tears flooded her eyes. "COME ON!"

"You do not have enough power. You won't be able to help him that way."

Colleen turned with dangerous, green eyes as a voice spoke behind her.

Wallace looked up with a frown as Jacques towered above them with his shirt half untucked and his suit pants wrinkled and bloody. From the looks of his face under his balaclava, the Scout had done his fair share of punishment. The Sniper was still as the RED Spy motioned with his right hand.

"Here. Take mine and add to it. That ought to fix him."

Behind Jacques, Dell came forward and produced a gaggle of the Spy's effects. From the pile, the Engineer produced Jacques' Electro Sapper. He carefully handed it out to Colleen, his goggles hiding his surprise at her female nature.

The Pyro snatched the Sapper and ripped the cover off of it like she had Nero's. She began working as a loud, rumbling thunder echoed through the desert.

Nero painfully closed his eyes and cowered into Wallace's body.

"He and the Heavy. . ." he breathed. ". . .they are on Infinite Respawn!"

Wallace looked up at Dell with horror.

"What the bloody hell, Dell!" he growled. "Pickin' and choosin' who'll die, are we!"

"I have no control over it, Wally!" Dell said defencively. "Only  _She_  does."

The Sniper glared as the Administrator's voice continued to shout orders through the speakers. His attention was diverted as the Pyro finished connecting the two Sappers.

"I hope I'm not too late." Colleen cried softly. "Come on you stupid, idiotic moron!"

Again, the sparks flew as the metal washers came down against the Scout. This time, the Scout's body jerked as scorch marks appeared in the fabric across his chest.

Colleen laughed shrilly and adjusted the dial on Jacques' Sapper.

"Yes! YES!"

Camden's body jerked again.

"Please, Cam, come on. . .don't quit on me yet, lad! Who the hell will make me those blasted cookies again if you die!"

Camden gasped for breath and nearly bolted upright as the metal washers pulled away from his chest. His eyes darted back and forth as Colleen threw down the make shift crash cart and cried out happily.

"CAM!"

The Scout yelped painfully as the young woman hugged him fiercely.

The Pyro pulled back and shook her head shamefully.

"Sorry, Cam, I just. . .I just am. . .so  _happy_ you're okay!"

Camden gave the Pyro a stupid, lopsided smile.

"I told you I'd live. . ." he rasped. ". . .now you  _have_  to go on a date with me."

The Scout lavished the attention as Colleen pulled his head upward and kissed him. He smiled faintly as she pulled away and shook her head.

"No more Bonk! for you." she whispered.

Camden nodded.

"That's what my Grandma said, too. She said it would rot my brain or some nonsense."

Colleen pulled away and looked up as bright, sweeping lights fell over the area. She shielded her eyes as the others turned and watched the collection of RED and BLU mercenaries come up over the ridge. She held out her arm protectively to shield Camden as her other hand reached for a grenade attached to the front of her suit.

"There will be no need for that, Pyro."


	39. The Administrator

The firm, raspy voice that the mercenaries had heard only through a loudspeaker spoke out from between both groups of members. The cold, hard lined face of the Administrator was highlighted by her dense makeup, greying, black hair and her perfect, purple business suit. On each of her lapels was a BLU logo pin and a RED logo pin. Her eyes were steel as she took a drag off of the cigarette in her hand.

"A fine mess you have made of  _this_." she said in her hateful monotone.

She glared at the RED Sniper and the BLU Spy.

"Of course. It always has something to do with a. . .a. . .oh, whatever are they called, Pauling?"

A mousey, brown haired, blue eyed woman that was shorter than the Administrator appeared out from behind the older woman and adjusted her glasses. She looked down at the clipboard that was seemingly attached to her arm.

"I believe you are thinking of a 'relationship,' Ma'am." the young woman responded in a soft, sing song voice.

"Yes.  _THAT_." Helen MacManus said with firm distaste.

She returned her gaze to the Sniper and the Spy.

"Surely the wretched, little shit has  _told_  you he is not a contracted mercenary, Sniper." she said with a frown. "He is  _property_  of Mann Co. As such, he belongs to  _me_."

Nero did not say anything.

What she was saying was the truth.

"I don' give a dingo's ass if he's your bloody lap dog. This man is a human bein'. He don' belong to you, me or anybody."

Nero looked up at Wallace with stun as the Sniper spoke with a venemous hatred. The Spy could see the anger in the hazel eyes as the gunman held him closer. His heartbeat was racing beneath his ribs as Nero looked down at the numbers in his arm.

Always defending him. . . _his_  Sniper was.

Helen stomped out her cigarette and crossed her arms.

"Wallace Mundy, you are on your last Respawn. I can take your life with a flick of my fingers. I have no qualms killing you. However, you hold property that belongs to  _me_ , and I will have  _it_  back one way or another."

Wallace glared as he saw the BLU Medic and the BLU Heavy standing smugly with the other members of their team. He tried to think of an exit strategy as he saw the device that controlled Nero's toxin beside the Pyro.

"Pyro, toss me that, will ya?"

Colleen eased her hand back from her grenades and looked at her teammate.

"Toss what to ye?" she asked back.

Wallace pointed at the device beside her.

"Oh! Yeah!" the Pyro cried as she gingerly picked it up and handed it to Wallace.

"Thanks, mate." the Sniper answered.

He frowned at the object and for a moment, wondered how something so small could cause so much pain. He carefully turned Nero's palm upward and put the device in his hand. The Sniper couldn't help but notice that the BLU Medic now looked a tad green.

So,  _this_  hadn't been Helen's idea.

"You could kill me." Wallace said aloud. "But, then there would be witnesses that would spread the word about how you  _stole_  Dell Conagher's plan for a better battle statistic and turned it into an inhumane, sadistic form of torture. Everyone will know that you had bought  _slave labour_  to carry out your illegal plans in the Badlands: America's Wasteland."

This caught Helen off-guard. She lit another cigarette and frowned down at the Sniper.

"What in the  _hell_  are you talking about, Sniper?" she asked finally. "For your information, I purchased Nero DeLaroux from the French Government for a fair price. Considering he was going to be tried for espionage and would have likely been put to death anyway, I would consider my purchase a  _charitable_  donation.

"That aside, how do you know about Dell Conagher's Identification Tag Program?"

"Perhaps because I have  _seen what it can fuckin' do_!"

Nero winced and closed his eyes as the Sniper angrily pulled his arm forward and showed the scarred arm with the metallic numbers embedded in them. The Spy was trembling as several members muttered to themselves.

"Wallace. . ."

Helen frowned.

"That  _is_  what the tag would look like." she said, confused. "However, it was never to be  _embedded_  into the actual flesh of the employee. It was an invisible tag. I was told it was too unstable to research and therefore, I decided to abandon the project until technology could catch up with us."

"Oh, that's not even the  _best_  part, sheila!" Wallace continued. "You say saving his life was _charitable?_ Death would have been _merciful_! Do you want to know  _how_  you accquired your little  _slave_!"

The BLU Medic glowered as Wallace thrust his finger at the German.

" _Your PRECIOUS BLU MEDIC_  was the one who disrrupted a mission that Nero was working.  _HE_  was the reason you found out about Nero, and  _he_  was the one that went forward with these plans! He used  _YOU_  to get what he wanted out of you! He's had an eye on Nero since the bloody War!"

"What?" Helen asked darkly.

"Open your bloody eyes, woman!" Colleen barked beside Camden. "The Medic wanted the BLU Spy, and the Spy refused! He used YOU to get him outta Europe and here where he couldn't escape!"

The Pyro pointed at the device in Nero's hand.

"That blasted thing controls a teutonic plate made of a special, mecurial alloy. It has permeated that man's genome and his blood. Every time you force his body to Respawn, the toxin grows ten times stronger. That device activates a toxin that paralyses the victim, causes trauma to the heart, brain and lungs, and can  _only_  be de-activated with that device! If Nero so much as  _thought_  about leaving the Badlands, he'd burn from the inside out. He'd  _blow up_."

Dell lifted his hard hat with surprise as the RED Spy and Sniper looked at their teammate with apparent shock.

Camden smiled and put his arm around Colleen as he shook his head.

"Brains and beauty. . .God, I hope I can keep you!"

Colleen flashed a smile at him before returning her hardened gaze to Helen.

She noticed that the Administrator was genuinely flustered as the woman next to her, Miss Pauling, kept her fingers over her lips.

" _That_ ," Helen said finally, "was  _not_  my doing."

"No shit, Sherlock." Wallace said hatefully. "It was the ruddy Kraut's!"

The BLU Medic sneered as everyone looked at him.

"You have no proof of your claims." he said crossing his arms. "Vhy vould I care about some stupid,  _slave_."

"Because he would not  _be here_  if it weren't for  _you_." Helen hissed to the side. "Furthermore, the original plans went  _missing_  after Dell showed them to Pauling and myself."

August said nothing as Helen put her fingers against her temple.

"Fucking animals." she muttered.


	40. Compromising

She pondered her options carefully before looking up at the other RED Team Members across from her. She frowned again as she sighed.

"What a mess." she began. "My new plans for Automated Respawn are going down the toilet and now I have a sadistic madman installing toxic poison into humans for his own amusement. I promised Blutarch that you would not present a problem, Dr. von Dette. It appears that I was mistaken."

She glared at August.

"Gravely mistaken."

August smirked.

"Do vhat you want. He cannot be changed back. Nozhing vill remove the damage zhat has been done except mein Medi-Gun. Better zhan zhat, I can make  _another_  control device. It isn't like I never expected to be  _caught_!"

Several BLUs cried out as Helen pulled a revolver out of her suit jacket and shot blindly at the BLU Medic. The bullet pierced the side of the Medic's temple. Helen sighed and lowered the weapon as the body fell to the ground.

"Lotta bloody good that'll do." Colleen said heatedly. "He's on fuckin' Infinite."

"I know that, Miss Tulle." Helen replied holstering the weapon. "I  _put_  him there."

Helen, again, took a long moment before addressing her assembled mercenaries.

"Well, now. This seems to put several things out in the open, doesn't it." she began. "First, you all now know that I am controlling  _both_  sides of this war. Blutarch and Redmond  _both_  hired me to try and help them obtain the entirety of the Badlands. Obviously, I would never let  _that_  happen, so I have been drawing this war out.

"Knowing what you know puts me in an actionable position."

The RED Spy threw his cigarette to the ground and glared.

"It puts  _us_  in an actionable position." he corrected. "What would our employers think if they knew you were double crossing them?"

"Yes." Helen said sharply. "And how  _best_  to make sure that  _doesn't_  happen."

"Just let us go."

Wallace's voice was soft as he looked up at the Administrator with tired, hazel eyes. He held Nero tighter to his chest as he shook his head.

"If these rabid dogs wan'ta stay and blow the heads off one another then let them. But I want out."

Helen raised her eyebrow with a glare.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"You will either have to buy us off or kill us all." Jacques said simply. "If you kill any number of us, you will raise Blutarch and Redmond's suspicions. Even  _they_  know a foil when they've been caught long enough.

"Besides, there are several here that will not argue staying on to continue your silly war. Many of us don't care  _who_  or  _what_  we are killing for as long as we are killing."

Helen thought about this as Miss Pauling shifted beside her. She muttled the idea over in her head before looking at her secretary.

"Pauling, how invested are we at this point?"

"Well, ah, Ma'am," Miss Pauling began, adjusting her glasses again, "if we kill them, Blutarch will definitely be up in arms for the defence of his lost team. He may launch an investigation with his caretaker. If we were to have interference from our benefactors, certain, ah,  _global_  projects may be compromised or destroyed."

Helen sighed.

As she continued to think about what to do, the BLU Spy whimpered in Wallace's arms.

Everyone turned to face them as the RED Sniper looked down at his partner.

"Nero! What's wrong!"

Wallace's face turned up in horror as the acid green slid over the metallic numbers in Nero's arm. The plate rose out of the Spy's flesh and the black toxin began to spread. Nero's body crumpled into the Sniper's as the pain began to fill his arm.

God. How badly he wanted to die.

How badly he wanted the pain to stop.

"Do you see what you've done!" Wallace cried looking at Helen hatefully. "HE'S KILLING HIM!"

At these words, the Administrator's face did something quite odd. As the toxin visibly spread through the BLU Spy's neck, and the BLU Medic's laughter echoed across the desert, Helen MacManus' face fell in defeat.

"I am sorry, Wallace."

Miss Pauling started and looked up at her boss.

This behaviour was strange even for  _her._

"Ma'am? Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

Helen tossed her unfinished cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her black heel. She frowned as she looked at the BLU Spy writhing in her RED Sniper's arms. While she still did not support " _relationships_ ," especially between  _enemies_ , she knew hopelessness when she saw it. While she was not directly responsible for this man's agony, she had played a vital role in it.

"No." Helen responded aloud. "I am not. I have been double crossed and betrayed by a man that was supposed to be on  _my side_. Of course I am not all right."

Wallace tried everything to get the pain to stop as Nero cried in his arms. His own body trembled as he shook his head. He looked up at Helen.

" _YOUR_ side?" he asked scathingly.

"You did not guess, Wally?" Jacques said matter of factly. "August is Helen's husband."


	41. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Helen is one of my favourite things to do. She is a pretty interesting character, and her interactions with the Mercs and Miss Pauling has always been a hoot to write. 
> 
> I feel she shines in this story, and to date, it is one of my favourite "Helen" moments. 
> 
> My Helen's last name is "MacManus." It is actually the name of my favourite gun in Saints Row 2. xD
> 
> This is the only story where Helen is married to one of the Mercs. In the others, her backstory is the same.

Every, single mercenary turned to stare at their boss as the normally cold, frigid face of Team Fortress crossed her arms and held her head up high. It lacked the usual stoniness as she nodded once.

"Met him in Europe." she said softly. "When he was captured during the War, I did not think I would see him again. He returned and gave me valuable information about the after-shocks in Germany. We schemed to take the Badlands when I was recruited by both Brothers. To keep appearances, I went by my maiden name, and he, his given name. It was business."

"Obviously!" Wallace hissed as Nero's eyes began to bleed again. "Since he spent his free time  _trying to fuck my partner_."

Helen sighed.

"After the War, August was different." Helen said, her tone wavering. "I should have guessed, but what was I to think! He had been through a traumatic experience! He never told me about his plans or  _this_." she added pointing at Nero.

" _This_  is irreparable." Willem said as he looked up from where he had gone to assist the RED Scout. "Nozhing can save zhis man if zhe BLU Medic has the ultimate control."

"One thing can."

Wallace's voice was soft as he gazed down at Nero, cowering into his chest. He frowned as the thought passed through his mind. It was the only way.

" _S'il vous plaît! Ayez pitié! S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. . ._ "

Nero moaned softly as blood slid from between his lips. His eyes were violet as the BLU Medic drew closer. His heart was speeding up in his chest as he gasped for breath.

"What did he say?" Helen asked earnestly.

Wallace flinched and closed his eyes.

He responded before Camden or Jacques could.

"He asked for you to have mercy." he said softly. "He wants to die."

Wallace looked up at Helen with tired, ancient eyes. His age betrayed him as his wounds from his fight with the Medic bled. He held Nero tightly and shook his head.

"If that Medic comes back, Nero will never be free from him. He will be a prisoner forever. He has been for the past seven years. God, Helen! For once in your life, just let someone have what they want! Just let it go! For the love of God, let me kill him."

"How's killin' him goin'ta help!" Camden asked as Colleen still kept a watchful guard over him. "You said yourself, he's on an Infinite. . ."

"He'll have to let the toxin finish him off." Dell said softly. "It will be the most painful minutes of his entire life, but if he leaves the Badlands, and lets the poison go, he'll die once and for all."

Helen's eyebrows rose.

"That's why you never requested leave." she breathed. "You  _couldn't_."

Nero nodded, albeit painfully.

" _Oui_." he breathed. "To be honest. . .Madame. . .I thought  _you_  had ordered this fate upon me."

Helen's face darkened.

" _What?_ " she asked aloud.

"August told him that  _you_  were the one that had ordered him to be fitted with that damn tag!" Dell accused. "Kept tellin' Nero that  _you_  were the one testin' the theory of  _slave_  labour instead of paid mercenaries."

The corner of Helen's mouth twitched as her features hardened.

"Ma'am?" Miss Pauling asked nervously.

"Pauling," Helen said sharply, "see to it that my husband is shot on sight. Get back to Headquarters and remove him from Infinite. I do not  _care_  how many times he dies before he's dead, but make sure he's  _dead_. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Pauling responded as she saluted and took off.

Helen uncrossed her arms and took a step forward.

"Listen to me,  _all of you_." she ordered. "From this moment on, your obligation to Mann Co. and the Team Fortress project is  _terminated._ For those of you who wish to leave, you will be compensated accordingly for your willingful silence in the endeavours of the Badlands. Furthermore, no one will be implicated in the actions that were committed here on this night.

"For those of you who, oddly enough, would rather stay and blow each other's brains out, you are more than welcome to do so. You will continue on as regular, compensated mercenaries and this war will continue like this cease fire _never happened_. Do I make myself  _clear_ , gentlemen?"

Colleen cleared her throat loudly.

"And lady." Helen corrected.

There were murmurs of agreement before Helen closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good. Now that, that's settled, to our next concern."

Wallace looked up as Helen walked forward and towered over him. He was surprised by how tall the woman was. She was boney as hell, but she was about his height without the heels. He kept Nero tightly in his embrace as he stared up at the Administrator.

"Wallace Mundy, you stand in breach of contract." Helen whispered softly. "You have fraternised with the enemy and therefore must be terminated."

The Sniper smiled wryly.

"S'aight. My life wasn't worth much anyway." he whispered.

Helen smiled faintly.

"Nero DeLaroux, please accept my apologies. They mean little now after so much pain, but it was not my intention for you to become a slave to my husband's bloodlust. You need not forgive me for I have plenty of Sins already, but I do hope that you find peace."

Nero stared up at Helen and cracked a small smile.

"Forgiven." he breathed.

His back arched over Wallace's arms as blood pooled around him. His chest was black and heaving as Helen angrily pointed at Jacques and Dell.

" _YOU_  have caused enough trouble for  _several_  nights! You and Dell will take this Sniper's van and leave the area of the Badlands. You may then leave the Sniper to his own devices! Am I understood?"

"Yes, m'm." Dell responded as Jacques flicked his cigarette to the ground.

Helen glared and looked around at her Fortress. She straightened her suit jacket and turned away from Wallace and Nero.

"Pleasure working with you, gentlemen." she said to no one in particular.


	42. Game Over

Wallace watched her through teary eyes as the Administrator walked away from them. He painfully looked back at Nero as the Spy clutched his shirt. The Sniper trembled as the Spy smiled.

"G. . .go. . .back. . .to. . .Aus. . .tra. . .lia."

Wallace shook his head.

"Not without you, mate!" he whispered back.

Nero painfully closed his eyes.

"You. . .your. . .life. . .doe. ..sn't end. . .with. . .mine. . ."

The others turned as they heard gunshots echo across the Badlands. The BLUs and the REDs stared at one another for a moment before the RED Soldier raised his rocket launcher and roared.

"FOR ONE NIGHT, MAGGOTS!" he yelled. "LET US UNITE TO DESTROY THAT FUCKIN' WEASEL!"

"TRUCE!" the BLU Soldier agreed, raising his shovel.

As several of the mercenaries ran back toward Dust Bowl, Wallace painfully lifted his ID tags from under his shirt. He looked down at the Athena charm on the end of it before closing his eyes and looking up at Camden and Colleen.

"Here, boy. Catch!"

Camden was startled and reached an arm around Willem to grasp the chain. The metal clinked together as the Scout stared at the tags with shock. He looked at the Sniper with confusion as the Australian smiled faintly.

"These're your tags, man." Camden whispered.

"Yeah, they are." Wallace said rising to his feet with the Spy in his arms. "And, now, I am givin' em to you. You are the closest thing I have to a son."

Camden's whole body trembled as he tried to stiffen his upper lip and keep from crying. He nodded as tears slid down his face anyway. He leaned against Colleen as he held the tags tightly in his fist.

"I swear I'll take care of 'em man!" the Scout whispered hoarsely. "I promise!"

Wallace turned and looked at Camden with a crooked smile.

He nodded.

"I know ya will, mate."

Camden began sobbing as Jacques shut the door to the cabin of the Sniper's van after Wallace had carried Nero inside. Colleen put her arm around the Scout re-assuringly as she sat silently beside him.

Willem and Nikolas sat silently beside them as the RED Engineer and the RED Spy climbed into the front of the van. Their faces were passive and sad. The small group waited as Bette roared to life.

From the Pyro's side, the Scout lifted his head and trembled violently.

"Wally. . .he ain't comin' back. . .is he!"

Willem and Nikolas looked down as the Sniper's van began to fade away into the horizon.

Colleen frowned painfully and looked down at her teammate.

"No." she whispered. "He's not comin back, lad. But, ye know, he's better fer it. If yer Dad has any decency left in him, he'd finish the job himself. He'd take the Sin upon his own shoulders instead of lettin' Wally do it."

The Pyro held Camden tightly as he began sobbing again. Wallace's tags jingled softly in the Scout's hand. Colleen put her lips on the top of his head and whispered softly as she rocked him gently in her arms.

The sounds of her voice melded with the Scout's sobs as bombs and rockets burst over the Badlands. For one fantastic, glorious night, RED and BLU were not enemies against each other.

They were enemies united.

As Bette disappeared from view, the remaining members of the RED Team sat in a bitter, somber silence. They had grown accustomed to seeing death. For them, it had become a game!

True, they had been pawns. But, hadn't they been willing pawns? When they took the life of another, they had stopped thinking about what death  _did_  to a person. Why bother? That enemy would Respawn and take his revenge later.

As the embers of the Pyro's exploded Flamethrower burned a bright blue, and the sky lit up in bright hellfire, the four, remaining teammates knew that  _these_  deaths, the ones to come, were different.  _These_  deaths, brought upon by years of torture and suffering, were tragic and  _permanent_.

Yes, it  _had_ been a game.

While Respawn was painful and brutal, it still made one lose perspective on the value of a  _life_.

Dying in the Badlands wasn't about losing your life.

It was a statistic.

For the BLU Spy and the RED Sniper, it had been seven years of an elegantly coordinated waltz of back and forth. It had been a quiet, powerful love that surpassed the thrill of killing or achieving victory. For them, it had been seven years too long for a love shared between them.

In seven  _days_ , between learning the truth and feeling that rush of passion, jealousy, bitterness and treachery had torn their time together apart.

Even still, their love did not die.

It  _transcended_.

The Scout's sobs were the only other sounds echoing through the lonely patch of desert. As far as the remaining teammates were concerned, his tears spoke enough for all of them. They were silent as they watched the empty horizon for the end.

It was ten miles to the Border of the Badlands.

That meant it was ten miles to  _freedom_.

As Dust Bowl went down in flames, the RED teammates continued to wait.

Their good-byes were unspoken as all good mercenaries' were. The pallor of the tragedy was brightened by the greater knowledge that the pain would stop.

In death, there would be peace.

And in the chaos of the heated man hunt and the tears of one, dedicated friend, the deaths would  _not_  go unavenged or forgotten.

 _Nothing_  would be forgotten.


	43. Freedom

Bette roared through the desert as items in the Sniper's van fell and crashed to the floor. Wallace didn't care as he held Nero tightly in his arms and cried. The acid green had gone from emerald to a deep, forest green.

Wallace held Nero against his body. His fingers dug into the Spy's flesh as the toxin worked its way through Nero's legs. The Sniper's heart was beating fiercely in his chest as he whispered in French and tried to comfort his partner.

Nero smiled faintly.

He had been subjected to this form of torture for many years. Now, though, as the final stages of his paralysis completed, he did not feel anything. Perhaps it had been the acts of the BLU Medic that had made the abuse painful and traumatic. The emotional and physical strain on his body because of that man forced him to remember the pain and suffering.

Now, his eyes were barely open and he could not feel Wallace's embrace anymore. He lamented this loss as blood filled his lungs and slid out of the corner of his mouth. He could hear Wallace's heartbeat racing and see his beautiful, hazel eyes filled with tears. They stained the proud Australian's face as he spoke in French and whispered in English.

Wallace trembled.

"You know I love you, right, Nero!"

Nero looked up at his lover's face as the gunman's voice reached a high, tilted pitch. Blood stained his teeth as he smiled.

" _Oui_." he breathed. "I. . .love. . .y. . .ou. . .to . .o"

The Sniper put his forehead against the Spy's.

"I can't do this without you, goddammit!" he cried, trying to control the hysteria in his voice. "I can't bear losing another person close to my heart! I lost Katie, Nero! I WON'T LOSE YOU, TOO!"

Nero shook his head violently.

Wallace cried harder as the Spy's body convulsed and trembled. The Sniper held the Spy's thrashing limbs and saw a bright, red light appear from under Nero's arm.

"We're almost out, Wally!" Dell cried from the cab. "Hold on!"

The Spy forced his body to cooperate as he faced his lover and glared.

" _NON, mon amour_!" he hissed as blood splattered Wallace's face. "You  _must_  live!"

Wallace shook his head obstinently.

"I won' do it, mate!" he breathed. "I don' wan'ta be in a world without you!"

Nero painfully closed his eyes as his heart started to slow down.

He was running out of time.

"You. . .promised. . ." he breathed. ". . .you. . .would not. . .kill. . .yourself. You. . . _promised_!"

Wallace gave a strangled sob and shook violently. He clutched Nero to his chest and shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" he cried. "YOU BACKSTABBIN' BASTARD!"

Nero smiled as he half-opened his eyes.

"Don't. . .be mad. . .love." he rasped. "Sing me to. . .sleep. . ."

Wallace's face was a mess of anger, tears and hatred. His fingertips were dug into Nero's back so tightly he was drawing blood. He put his lips against the Spy's forehead and nodded.

". . . _yeah, yeah. . .it'll be okay! Yeah, yeah, it'll be all right. Cause I have you, and baby, you have me! With flowers in your hair and kisses on your cheek, you and me, we'll always be! It'll be okay! It'll be all right! Cause I love you, and baby. . .you love me, too!_ "

". . .kiss me. . ."

The Sniper pressed his lips against the Spy's as a loud beeping accompanied the flashing light in the plate under Nero's skin.

Wallace kissed Nero for as long as he could before realising that Nero was no longer breathing or moving. For a moment, the Sniper's heart stopped and he frantically kissed the Spy harder. Blood covered his lips as he began to tremble. Finally, after what seemed like agonising minutes, Wallace pulled away and saw that Nero's eyes were glassy and glazed with blood.

He was gone.

A sudden terror struck the Sniper's chest.

The BLU Spy was still on  _Infinite Respawn._

Wallace shook his head and began to shake violently.

No. No, he wouldn't let him go back!

HE WOULDN'T LET THAT BASTARD HAVE HIM!

"Wally! WALLY, WE'RE OUT!"

Though triumphant in their mission, the victory was bittersweet. The Sniper closed his eyes in defeat and held his dead lover in his arms for a moment.

He. . .was. . . _safe_.

A blood curdling scream left Wallace Mundy's throat as he pulled away from Nero DeLaroux and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed onto the shelf for support as Dell slammed on the brakes of the vehicle. The Sniper moved through the kitchen, slamming his arm through anything in his path. He continued to move until he had reached the closet in the back of the van. He rummaged through the closet's contents before finding what he was looking for inside.

The Sniper's eyes were listless and faraway as he held up Nero's Ambassador in his right hand.

All he had to do was point it and shoot. Instant headshot as long as he kept the thing pointed at his own brains. Should be easy enough.

As Bette screeched to a stop, Wallace stumbled back to Nero's side and fell to his knees beside the bed. The Sniper painfully took the Spy's hand in his. He winced as he felt the cold, stiff digits. The beeping from the plate was becoming frantic as Wallace shook his head.

"Sorry, mate." he rasped hoarsely. "That is one promise I can't keep! This life is worthless without you in it. I  _will_  find you, Nero! I will see you in Paris! I am goin'ta find you in a salon in Montmarte. . .and we are goin'ta find each other and start all over! Do you  _fucking hear me_!"

The gun was at the Sniper's temple as Wallace's hand shook violently.

"I love you, Nero." he whispered. "We'll be together in Paris soon!

" _I promise_!"

Wallace's words faded as a loud, ' _bang_ ' echoed through the cabin of the Sniper's van.


	44. Gift of the RED Spy

Jacques Merquise lowered his own Ambassador as smoke drifted out from the barrel. He was silent for a moment as he watched the Sniper's body fall forward onto the bed beside the BLU Spy's. The BLU Ambassador fell from Wallace's hand, unfired, as a bullet hole bled from the back of his skull.

The RED Spy frowned and closed his eyes with his head bowed.

"For saving my son." he said softly. "For showing him what I could not, I will take this Sin from you, Wallace. Besides," he added looking at the dead body of his teammate with a small smile, "how will you meet your lover in Paris if you are in Limbo?"

Jacques turned to Dell who lifted his hard hat from his head and watched him expectantly. Tears were rolling down the Engineer's face as Jacques holstered his weapon.

"We haven't much time, friend." the Spy said gently. "Let's go."

The RED Engineer followed without a word as the two, RED Employees began moving away from the Sniper's van.

After they had moved a fair distance away, the desert became deathly silent. Nightbirds stopped singing and the coyotes ceased their calls. The Spy and the Engineer turned with bated breath as the stillness became oppressive.

Finally, in a burst of light that breathed life and sound back into the desert, the Sniper's van exploded in a fiery blaze.

Jacques lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the resulting blast of sand and light as Dell trembled uncontrollably.

The wreckage was decimated as green and black flames turned the red ones a fierce pallette of colour. The desert air mourned loudly as the Spy looked at his teammate with a small nod.

"Our work here is done." he said softly.

"Yeah." Dell agreed half-heartedly. "Yeah."

Jacques hung back as Dell continued onward. The RED Spy watched the burning pile of what had been his teammate and his enemy. Without a word, the Frenchman bowed his head and retrieved his Ambassador.

Into the sand, the Spy dropped the empty shell casing of the bullet that had killed his comrade.

"Go with whatever heathen God you believe in, Wallace." he said softly. "May the next life treat you and your lover with better kindness and stronger faith. May it give you beauty beyond your wildest dreams. But, above all, may you find love."

Jacques looked up at the sky as the stars shimmered through the haze of smoke.

He smiled faintly.

"May you  _always_  be loved!"

Without another word, the RED Spy turned away and followed his teammate back to the chaos in the place he called  _home_.

Above, a star fell across the sky.


	45. In the Moment After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was the true ending of the story.
> 
> However, in a dream, the Epilogue came to me later.
> 
> So, both endings work. If you like this one, then don't bother reading the Epilogue, but, if you want that warm, cuddly, closure feeling, Go to the EPILOGUE!

After the chaos of Dust Bowl, the Administrator was true to her word. She allowed all of those who wanted out a handsome reward for keeping their mouths shut. To keep her benefactors unawares, she told the Brothers that there had been a nuclear accident that had to be contained.

Helen MacManus saw to it personally that her husband, August von Dette, was put to death for his crimes against humanity and for manslaughter against the BLU Spy and the RED Sniper. As his accomplice, the BLU Heavy was sentenced as well. Both met a grisly end to several, drunken RED and BLU Employees.

Helen continued to run the Team Fortress project until Blutarch and Redmond realised that the world had colonised around them and they had wasted their entire lives over a dirty hovel in the middle of the New Mexico desert. Each of them bid the other a farewell in Hell and passed on from this life.

As for herself, Helen retired to an undisclosed location.

It is presumed that she goes by the name Gladys C. Wheatley and lives in the Bahamas with seven Puerto Rican pool boys. But, no one, not even Jacques, has been able to confirm the information.

Following in her Mistress' footsteps, Michelle Pauling took over operations in the Badlands after they fell apart. She quickly saw the wealth of unexplored opportunity in turning the area into what it had been disguised as all along: an excavation and demolition business.

Pauling created INDIGO Construction from the ground up. She leveled many of the maps and terrains in the existing Badlands to make way for new testing grounds, new technology and greater capacity for shareholders. Helping her in this endeavor were the men who became known as the "Board of Boom."

The BLU and RED Demomen and Soldiers teamed up with the BLU Pyro to create some of the best war technology and advancements in demolition since World War II. With clever designs from Dell Conagher and the BLU Engineer, INDIGO Construction became the prime target for new ideas and constant growth.

The RED Engineer stayed with INDIGO until his retirement pension hit. He retired to Texas and spent the rest of his days tinkering with clocks and toasters to see if he could "make them run better." At the age of 87, he passed from a heart attack in his sleep.

Like his grandfather and his father before him, all of his plans and blueprints were buried with him in the Family Plot. The only remaining technology from the time of BLU and RED Industries is the Sentry Gun and Dispenser Units on Display at INDIGO Headquarters in Teufort, New Mexico.

After his father came back with confirmation that Wallace and Nero had perished in the blast, Camden Merquise left the Badlands. True to her word, Colleen Magdalene Tulle went on a date with the loveable slugger. She found his annoying banter to be both witty and charming.

They were married in Boston, Massachusetts, three months later.

Camden spent the majority of his life coaching high school baseball after an injury knocked him out of the Minors. He has five kids and could not be happier. Colleen learned how to cook a meal  _without_  a flamethrower or a blow torch, and helped the family by learning how to  _juggle_  fire. She became a hit with the local circus troupe.

Camden cared for Wallace's tags for the remainder of his life. While he passed his grandfather's tags to his first born son, and his grandmother's Rosary to his first born daughter, he kept the Sniper's tags on him for the rest of his life.

After his death, Colleen kept the tags safe. When she, too, passed, it was unclear what became of them. Many suspect that their children, knowing of the Australian from their father's stories, passed the tags along in the family.

Others say that they disappeared all together.

Jacques Merquise stayed on with the Team Fortress project until it was disbanded. He worked for INDIGO Construction obtaining new research and information on rival company tactics. He re-proposed to Sophie Jallete and spent a majority of his first few years trying to convince his youngest son he  _was_  his father.

The Spy kept in close contact with his older son. He did not visit often for he knew that what he had done was unforgiveable. Even after his death, he had not forgiven himself for injuring Camden. When he died, he left everything to him on the condition he stay away from the Badlands and out of the Military.

The former Scout happily obliged.

Willem and Nikolas returned to Europe after the fall of Dust Bowl. They sought a more "tolerant" environment. They settled in a small, Northern village in the country of Switzerland. The former Heavy was a hit with the older generation for his fantastically knit sweaters and blankets. The Medic worked hard to regain his Medical License and opened a small practise that is still run to this day.

The Heavy and the Medic spent the rest of their time in their large, custom built Conservatory and Bird Menagerie. It was the largest that anyone in the Village of Middleheim had ever seen. It, too, is still there to this day.

And, so, the story ended quite as it began.

Pieces and disjointed parts were scattered about like fragments from a sticky bomb or grenade. The shattered glass shimmered in the distant past like a flame long forgotten. Covered in cobwebs and dusty from age, it would always be remembered in a plaque that the BLU and RED Employees left for their fallen comrades at the site where the RED Spy had dropped the shell that had killed the RED Sniper.

To this day, the worn, weather beaten piece of granite sits alone under the hot, New Mexico sun. It's bronze plaque telling a simple story with a powerful message, and a tragickally beautiful ending.

" _For we have seen the horrors and pain of War; we have tasted blood on our lips and watched comrades fall in death and glory. We, too, knew of a love kept secret, kept hidden in the dance of battle. Forever too long, and all together too short, we lived._

" _And as we sail, forever free in the realm of tomorrow, we **will**  meet again._

" _For wherever we will, we will roam together._ "


	46. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for happy endings.

" _S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît, donnez-leur de retour!_ "

The sun was filtering through canopies of sparse trees and bright, colourful banners. The street was alive with people and traffic as several, taller boys laughed at a small, black haired boy no older than 14. The young boy had steel blue eyes and was vainly grasping for a chain that hung precariously in one of the older boys' hands.

The boy laughed harder and shoved the younger one back.

" _Regardez-le sauter! Il est comme une grenouille!_ "

The other boys laughed harder as the younger boy pulled the sleeve of his long-sleeved, grey shirt up onto his shoulder. He glared, terribly, and tried to grab the tags once more. Again, the older boy laughed and held them out of his reach.

" _Haha! Aller, Nero! Aller petite grenouille!_ "

As the others laughed, a tall, dark shadow passed over the group. The older boy cried out in anger as a large, tanned hand grabbed his wrist and forced him to release the chain in his hand.

" _C'est quoi ce bordel?_ " the boy yelled hatefully. " _Vous stupide bâtard américain!_ "

The boy called Nero quickly retrieved the chain from the ground and clutched it to his chest as he stared up at his benefactor. The tall, lean shadow belonged to a boy about the same age as the ones currently tormenting him.

The young man had deep, tanned skin and had piercing, hazel eyes shielded by large, aviator sunglasses. A worn, leather hat covered a head of messy, brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at his neck. The boy's green shirt was covered with some sort of cargo vest that had something strange sticking out of the front pocket. In his boots and his blue jeans, the teen did not look like any American  _he_  had seen before.

" _J'ai peut-être un salaud, mais je ne suis pas américain._ "

Nero was stunned as the boy opened his mouth and spoke flawless French.

His accent was rough and rogue-ish. He sounded foreign, that was for sure, but he sure as hell wasn't an American.

One of the other boys made a snide comment which caused the other man to glare terribly. The others cried out as the young man reached out and grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him off his feet. The others backed away as the boy tried to break free.

The man glared from behind his glasses.

"I don' care what you call  _me_ , mate, but if you call that kid's Mum a whore one more time, I'm gonna gut ya where you stand, you hear me?"

"Y. . .Yeah!" the boy stammered in English. "Yeah! I got it!"

"Good."

The group of other boys stumbled back as the young man threw their comrade at them. They stared at the newcomer bug eyed as he frowned.

"Fuck with this kid again, and you all will have more than a stranglin' to worry about." he hissed. "Now get the fuck outta here."

The boys muttered some curses under their breath but did not tarry long. After they had gone, the taller man turned to the smaller one with a small frown.

"You okay?" he asked softly. " _Etes-vous d'accord?_ "

"You speak French like a native!"

Nero covered his lips with his hand as he blushed. His pale skin was rosy coloured as the man in front of him smiled.

"And you speak the Queen's English." he replied almost gratefully. "The name's Wallace Mundy. Everybody calls me Wally. My family and I moved here from Australia a few days ago. My Mum's a pretty good artist. She's here to enjoy the bohemian life or some nonsense. She and my sistah, Katie, are both pretty crazy. They have the salon next to yer Mum's."

Nero was surprised.

"You. . .you know my mother?" he whispered.

Wallace nodded.

"She's nice." he said softly. "She's been showin' Mum and Katie around. It don't matter what you do to get by, mate. All that matters is that you do right by yours."

Nero felt an odd, familiar feeling spread through his chest.

He remembered this kindness from somewhere else before.

"What's your name?"

Nero looked up at Wallace with a small smile, now.

"Nero." he whispered. "Nero DeLaroux-Patrice."

Wallace grinned.

"Nero. I like it! It's very Greco-Roman."

The wind caused the trees to rustle their paper sleeves and time stalled for a moment in its hour-glass. As the two men stared at one another, the cosmic tumblers aligned and the Gates of Time opened. The younger boy slowly opened his hands as the worn, tarnished tags and the yellowed animal tooth fell from his palm.

The sunlight caused orange patches of light to dance across the cement as it shined against the oxidized, copper Idol of Pallas Athena.

A tear slid down Nero's cheek as he slowly extended his hand out to Wallace.

"I've had these for as long as I can remember." he whispered. "My mother got them from a businessman from America. He left them behind. He may have been my father. They are the only things I have of him since my mother's trade isn't exactly glamourous."

The boy stopped as he stepped closer to the taller boy.

His eyes were a resilient blue as he looked up.

"I think I have been waiting for you forever, Wallace. Does that sound silly?"

Wallace smiled down at Nero and nervously put a hand on his shoulder.

The tags swung between them as the older boy shook his head.

"Nah." he breathed. "It's like deja vu or something." he added. "It's like I  _know_  those tags from somewhere. I know them from some other time or place. It's like. . . something I'd forgotten until _just now_."

"They have your name on them." Nero whispered back. "Maybe they belonged to one of your ancestors from the War."

Nero's heart beat faster as Wallace wrapped his fingers around the hand holding the tags. He looked up into the hazel eyes as they stared at him with firm recognition.

Yes.

This  _had_  happened before.

This is what he had been  _waiting_  for all this time.

"It took me 20 some years, Nero." Wallace breathed putting his other hand against the younger boy's face. "But. . .I've found you! I've finally  _found you_!"

Tears streamed down Nero's face as he launched forward and wrapped his arms around Wallace's waist. The Australian held him tightly as he sobbed.

Had it been so long?

" _Je vous ai manqué! Je vous ai manqué!_ " Nero cried as he buried his face in Wallace's chest.

" _Moi aussi!_ " Wallace said as passerby looked at them curiously.

The Australian pulled the small boy back so that he could look him in the eyes. His hands were trembling as he ran them over Nero's face and into his hair.

There wasn't a scar on him.

Wallace painfully shook his head as tears slid down his face, also.

" _Ne jamais me quitter! M'entends-tu? Plus jamais ça!_ "

Nero laughed and tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"I won't!" he whispered in English. "I won't ever leave! Never again!"

Wallace put his hand against Nero's face and smiled weakly.

"I still love you. From the minute I saw you when we moved in here. I knew I loved you. I knew I had to protect you. I didn't know why until  _just now_. I guess it was just a matter of time, eh, mate?"

Nero smiled as he nodded.

"Together in Paris." he said softly.

"In front of yer Mum's salon." Wallace whispered.

"In Montmarte. . ."

Nero's voice faded as Wallace put his lips against his. Every memory of this man's body, his kiss, his hands, his touch and his smell came rushing back to him from a doorway that had once been locked. Through the darkness came the love and lust that he had experienced in the life he had when he had met this man.

Wallace looked at Nero as he parted from him. He stared into the blue eyes as he, too, remembered every part of the man in front of him.

He smiled and pulled Nero closer.

"You know, my sister's a wicked cook." he said softly. "She'd love a chance to show off. Ya wanna come to our house for dinner?"

Nero smiled back and nodded, the former Sniper's tags still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Anything, and as long as you are with me."

Wallace grinned down at Nero with a nod.

"That won' be a problem." he responded. "I've been lookin' for ya forever. I'm not lettin' ya get away ever again!"

They walked onward, talking about things that interested them until they stopped in front of a nice, two story flat with a wrought iron fence. There was ivy growing and it was beginning to get greener as spring progressed.

Wallace held Nero's hands in his and was silent for a moment. He frowned a little before looking the boy in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened back then, Nero," he began, "but I swear to you, I didn' take my own life. . ."

Nero smiled wryly.

"I know you didn't." he responded quietly. "Your teammate did."

Wallace was startled as Nero reached forward and pulled out the strange object in the Australian's front pocket. On a keychain with another animal tooth and an Idol of Athena was a rusted, worn out shell from a revolver.

"The Mann Company's Ambassador model, I believe." Nero commented as he investigated the shell. "It was popular in the 1960s and made infamous by Spies that worked for Mann Co's Team Fortress Division which is now a part of the INDIGO Company.

"You did not kill yourself,  _mon amour_. . .your Spy killed you."

Nero enjoyed being swept up in the Australian's arms as their lips pressed together.

He had not been interested in girls or becoming a more socialised individual. He had known, his whole life, that there was a greater lover for him out there. He knew that he would know him when he came along, and he would bring with him the memories he had grazed in his dreams, but never was able to fully remember.

Now, those memories were his for the remembering.

"Come on, love." Wallace breathed against Nero's ear. "I cut school so no one's home."

Nero's face flushed scarlet as the Australian's lips fell to his neck. His heart was beating fiercely in his chest as he mewed pitifully. He could feel Wallace smile against his throat.

"I remember that sound, now." he rasped. "Good thing my memory's come back, eh?"

"Oh, shut it, you brute." Nero said, flustered. "You are  _still_  a tease."

Wallace laughed and lifted Nero up over his shoulder much to the young lad's dissent.

"I'll show you  _tease_." he responded as he opened the gate and let it close behind them. "I'll make you remember why you had to tie me down!"

As the door to the house quietly shut behind the squabbling couple, the wind blew through the trees lined up the Rue Marie. White doves chattered in the canopy as clouds filtered through a haze of blue and purple.

Spring had Her best colours out.

Cause, after all, Paris is the only place to be in the Spring.


End file.
